Touhou side Story : A traveller in Gensokyo
by Alfaho
Summary: Bonjour à tous et à toute ceci est ma première Fan-fiction. Elle raconte l'histoire d'un jeune homme se nommant Adrian Nakamura jeune orphelin élevé en France par une famille japonaise, qui se retrouve malgré lui au Gensokyo. J'adore l'univers de Touhou mais je ne le connaît pas par cœur. Également, j'ai modifié un peu de points du lore officiel à ma manière ". Enjoy
1. Prologue

_Enfin ! Après 20 minutes de marche me voilà au sanctuaire Hakurei !_ C'était un vieux temple shintoïste sans histoire : cependant, la vue était magnifique. _J'ai bien fait d'écouter les personnes du coin_ (m'ayant assuré que la vue valait le coup). Je décidais donc de prendre une photo ici bien que mes parents m'aient laissé faire la montée seul, parce que soit disant, ils étaient fatigués _m'enfin..._ Ils m'avaient fait le meilleur cadeau qu'il soit pour mes 16 ans : un voyage au Japon. Certes, la température était assez élevée puisque qu'on était en été, mais je ne m'en plaignais point.

Après avoir pris une photo en mode panoramique, j'étais sur le point de repartir pour rejoindre mes accompagnateurs qui m'attendaient quelques centaines de mètres plus bas.

Cependant, un bruit attira particulièrement mon attention. J'entendis quelques murmures venant du temple. Dans un premier temps, je fus inquiet cependant, mon esprit rationnel repris le dessus, me disant que c'était moi et mes imaginations sans nul doute lié à la chaleur.

J'étais sur le point de repartir une deuxième fois : le même bruit se fit entendre. Pour une raison qui m'était totalement inconnue, je décidai de faire demi-tour et de regarder l'origine des murmures malgré la peur qui m'habitait. Avec la crainte de tomber nez à nez avec quelque chose de menaçant comme un animal dangereux, j'ouvris la porte du temple Hakurei.

À ce moment-là, ma tête tourna comme jamais, comme si j'étais sur le point d'avoir la nausée du siècle. Que faire ? Je décidais de sortir le plus vite possible du temple, quitte à tomber dans ma course. Je ne devais en aucun cas perdre connaissance pour tout simplement une histoire de température. Cependant, je me sentis vraiment au plus mal, j'avais l'impression que mes jambes n'allaient plus me porter et que mes paupières étaient aussi lourdes qu'un sac pesant plus de 30 kilos. Cependant, je réussis malgré tout à les ouvrir et à me relever comme si mes forces m'étaient revenu... _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

J'étais dans le noir. J'ai beau avoir les yeux ouverts, mais... J'entendis une voix dans ma tête, une voix féminine... Elle me dit :

"L'Heure est venu d'accomplir ton destin."

-Qu-qui êtes vous ?

La voix qui retentissait dans ma tête me répondit :

-Tu le sauras bien vite... "

J'ouvris réellement les yeux : _était-ce un rêve ? Oh non ! J'étais à présent dans une forêt... Une forêt de bambous... Ok cher Adrian ! Ne panique pas ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve , tu vas te pincer fort afin de bien te réveiller et tu vas te retrouver devant le temple Hakurei en un rien de temps ! AÏE ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ! Je ne me suis toujours pas réveillé. Cela veut dire que j'étais bel et bien dans la réalité..._

_Mais nom d'un chien où suis-je !? Ok cher Adrian ! Cherche une sortie à cette fichue forêt de bambou !_ Le stress montait en moi, je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire. Alors je courus dans une direction au hasard en espérant avoir la sortie en vue.

Je courus pendant près de 5 min sans savoir où j'allais...Si ça se trouve je partais totalement dans la mauvaise direction, ou pire je tournais en rond. Au bout d'un moment, je vis la sortie : _enfin ! Je vais pouvoir me sortir de ce pétrin !_ Cependant, j'entendis du bruit autour de moi comme si la forêt était vivante. J'étais sur le point de passer enfin la sortie de la forêt. Mon cœur battait à plein régime.

Au dernier moment, je vis juste en face de moi une sorte de fumée qui se forma en une forme humanoïde. Ce n'était pas un humain normal, on aurait dit un spectre ou un fantôme. Il avait une apparence squelettique et ses mains n'étaient qu'en réalité des griffes lacérées, prêtes à égorger la moindre victime. Enfin, les yeux de ces "spectres" étaient d'une couleur rouge écarlate accompagné d'un regard tellement oppressant qu'on pourrait croire qu'il s'agit de la faucheuse.

Je tombais à terre vers l'arrière. _Nom de Dieu qu'est ce que c'est !? Je n'en ai jamais vu de tel._ Ce n'était pas humain. Soit j'étais en train de rêver soit j'étais en Enfer, mais ce que je pouvais assurer, c'est que je n'étais pas dans le monde normal !

Le spectre murmurait des choses incompréhensibles. Je vis 4 autres fumées se former autour de moi prenant la même apparence que la créature me barrant la route. J'eus à peine le temps de remarquer les formes autour de moi qu'en à peine un clin d'œil, le spectre se trouva pile devant moi et me transperça le corps. Je m'écroulais par-devant sur le sol. Tout était fini pour moi, je le sentais. Ma vision se troubla comme jamais.

Avant de fermer les yeux, je remarquais une silhouette au ciel. S_erait-ce un ange m'appelant ? Sûrement..._ Pendant un instant, j'eus la force d'ouvrir légèrement mes paupières avant de les refermer et je vis l'ange me voyant de plus près, je n'eus pas la force d'ouvrir mes paupières assez grandement pour voir à quoi ressemblerait l'ange qui m'emmènerait.

Plus tard, je refis le cauchemar de cette scène le spectre me transperçant avec toute la douleur qui allait avec...

À ce moment où le spectre me tua, mes yeux s'ouvrirent. J'étais toujours vivant..


	2. Chapitre 1

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, j'étais toujours vivant ! Par contre, où suis-je ? Sur un lit dans une maison de style asiatique. La pièce était relativement grande. Il y avait une table juste à côté de mon lit. Je m'étais demandé pendant une vingtaine de secondes si je n'étais pas au Paradis jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de la silhouette qui s'était approché de moi durant mon moment de faiblesse. J'étais torse nu, mais à mon grand étonnement, je n'avais strictement aucune trace de blessure au niveau du ventre à l'endroit où le spectre m'avais pourtant frappé.

Je vis au bord du lit des oreilles de lapins qui dépassent du dessous. _Un lapin ici ? Dans ce genre d'endroit ?_ Cela m'étonnait de voir cela, mais ma curiosité ayant pris le dessus, je décidais de tirer doucement ces oreilles (qui au passage étaient relativement grande pour une espèce de lapin).

À ce moment-là, j'entendis un cri de douleur lorsque je tirais progressivement les oreilles hors du dessous du lit. _Nom de Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que... Une petite fille avec des oreilles de lapins !? Comment est ce possible !?_ Je décidais donc de me donner une ou deux gifles afin d'être sûr que cela n'était pas une autre hallucination... Et en effet cela n'en était pas une.

J'ai bel et bien une petite fille en robe avec des oreilles de lapin en train de m'espionner depuis le dessous de mon lit...

"Woah ! Qu'est-ce que !? Qui es-tu !? Hurlais-je avec inquiétude ?

Elle me regarda d'un air étonné comme si j'avais dit quelque chose d'évident :

-Une lapine de la terre pourquoi cette question ?

-Je pense que tu n'as pas très bien saisi le sens de ma question... Qui es-tu ? Où Sommes nous ? Où sont mes vêtements ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec des oreilles de lapins ? Lui répondis-je assez agacé.

-Euuuh et bien en fait, je suis..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à ma question qu'une voix derrière. Elle me dit :

"Enfin, tu es réveillé jeune homme."

Une femme entra dans la pièce. Elle avait l'air d'avoir une trentaine d'années maximum. Elle avait une chevelure que je n'imaginais même pas possible réellement : elle avait les cheveux couleur argent et portait une très large tresse avec des vêtements rouges et bleus couverts de divers constellations qui m'étaient inconnus...

"Professeur Eirin ! Ce garçon est bizarre, il se demande où il est. Je suis sûre qu'il est amnésique. Il m'a même tiré de violemment mes oreilles" dit la petite fille avec une voix légèrement inquiète...

-Mais pas du tout et puis qu'est ce que tu faisais là à m'espionner en dessous de mon lit ?

-On pourrait lui faire payer 20 % de plus du coût des soins dites ?"

_Cette gamine commençait sérieusement à me casser les pieds : d'abord, elle m'espionnait et en plus, elle voulait me faire payer je ne sais quoi parce que je lui ai tiré (et très légèrement) les oreilles en croyant que c'était un lapin..._

"Ce n'est pas la peine de le faire payer Tewi, sa plaie s'est guérit d'elle-même."

Je me demandais sérieusement si je n'étais pas dans un rêve. Je leur répondis :

"-Euuuuh qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Vous êtes en train de me dire que j'ai littéralement survécu à une attaque m'ayant transpercé le corps ? Et puis où suis je ?"

La femme me répondit :

"Tu es dans "le palais de l'éternité" : tu t'es fait attaquer par des Yokais maléfiques. Heureusement pour toi, la prêtresse Hakurei est passée par là est à vaincu tes agresseurs..."

J'en restais sans voix, cette personne qui m'avait regardé de plus près..._ C'était donc elle..._ La femme reprit :

"Apparemment, tu étais bel et bien blessé : le sang sur ta chemise en est la preuve. Mais pour une raison qui m'est totalement inconnue ta plaie s'est refermée d'elle-même. Elle t'a ensuite emmené jusqu'ici afin que tu puisses te reposer jusqu'à ton réveil."

J'avais à présent tellement de questions à lui poser à présent...

"Où sommes-nous géographiquement ? Au Japon ?" Lui demandais-je légèrement inquiet ?

"Non, tu es au Gensokyo, un monde parallèle au tien, mais si tu veux avoir plus de détails, demande à celle qui t'a sauvé. Elle saura probablement mieux que moi comment t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé..."

-Où puis-je trouver cette personne ? Lui demandais-je ?

-Au sanctuaire Hakurei."

Quelque chose me revenait en tête: le sanctuaire Hakurei... _C'était le nom du lieu où j'avais pris ma photo en panoramique avant d'être entraîné dans tout cela. Dans ce cas : il existerait deux sanctuaires Hakurei ?_ Je ne comprenais plus rien... _M'enfin si elle m'a conseillée d'aller voir ma sauveuse pour plus d'explications, je n'allais pas ignorer cela._ Je décidais donc de lui demander où aller pour la rejoindre...

"Par quel chemin est-ce pour rejoindre ce sanctuaire ?"

La femme me répondit :

"Tu dois tout d'abord sortir de la forêt de bambous... Tu n'iras pas seul: Reisen va t'accompagner jusqu'au sanctuaire afin que tu ne te fasses pas agresser une seconde fois par des yokais maléfiques : il y en a beaucoup dans les alentours, surtout en ce moment..."

Au vu de ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, je n'allais pas refuser son offre, cependant, je me devais de savoir qui elle était. Je lui dis :

"-Je vous remercie infiniment de votre accueil et de vous être occupés de moi, mais qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis Eirin Yagokoro , l'une des dirigeantes de ce palais. La petite fille qui vient de te réveiller se nomme Tewi. Elle et celle qui va t'accompagner sont mes disciples."

-Je vois... Est ce possible de partir maintenant pour le sanctuaire ?

-Bien sûr ! Je vais appeler Reisen... Prends tes vêtements, ils ont été recousus et sont sur la chaise juste à côté de toi.

-Merci beaucoup"

Au moment de me retourner pour aller prendre mes vêtements, Eirin me demanda :

"Dit moi jeune homme, quelle est cette marque sur ton épaule " Elle voulait sans doute parler de ma tache de naissance. Cette tache de naissance formait une sorte de tourbillon ou vortex qui ressemblait très légèrement à un Tomoe. Je lui répondis :

-Sur mon épaule ? Une tache de naissance pourquoi ?" Elle reprit

-Elle forme une marque que j'ai déjà vue auparavant, mais où ? Je ne m'en souviens plus..."

Je la regardais d'une manière particulièrement perplexe : _pourquoi cette remarque ? Il s'agissait d'une simple tache de naissance. M'enfin..._

10 minutes plus tard, je me trouvais devant l'entrée du palais. Il y avait une fille ayant les mêmes oreilles de lapin que celle qui m'avait réveillé. Cependant, elle avait des cheveux pourpres clair avec un costume noir à manches longues sur une chemise blanche. Elle semblait attendre devant l'entrée.

Elle me vit et me demanda avec un air impatient :

"Alors c'est toi la personne que je dois escorter jusqu'au sanctuaire Hakurei ?

-Oui, c'est moi et toi, tu es Reisen, c'est bien ça ?

-En effet, il faut se mettre en route, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre si tu ne veux pas que le voyage soit légèrement agité par des Yokais maléfiques se re pointant." Nous nous mîmes en route...

Sur le chemin, je me posais la question quant à la nature de ces personnes m'ayant sauvé. Je demandais à Reisen :

"Dit moi Reisen, quel genre de créatures êtes vous toi et ta camarade... Attends quelle était son nom déjà ? Ti-Tiwa ?

-Non, c'est Tewi, et pour ton information elle est une lapine de la terre et moi de la lune.

-Comment ça ?"

Ce nom de créature était à mes oreilles extrêmement bizarre. Elle reprit :

"-C'est un peu compliqué à raconter, mais pour faire simple: mon espèce à toujours rendu service aux Sélénites qui étaient des habitants de la lune. Ces derniers sont immortels en âge. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus de Sélénites sur la Lune : ils ont mystérieusement disparu, il y a fort longtemps."

_Whoa ! Ce qu'elle venait de me raconter était assez difficile à entendre surtout lorsqu'on vivait comme moi dans un monde où le terme d'espace était totalement scientifique. Mais bon après ce qui s'était passé récemment, je voulais bien croire à cette histoire..._ Une autre question me venait à l'esprit. Je lui demandais :

"Et Eirin qui est elle ?

-Une Sélénite : elle et Dame Kaguya sont les seules survivantes de ces derniers...

-Qui est Dame Kaguya ?" Lui demandais-je ?

-L'autre Dirigeante du palais de l'éternité. Autrefois, Eirin était la plus sage des Sélénites. Un jour, elle créa un élixir qu'elle donna à Kaguya qui était à l'époque la princesse des Sélénites. Cet élixir était interdit par ces derniers jugé trop dangereux. Cependant Kaguya, le bu malgré tout, mais fut bannie de la Lune. Professeur Eirin fut prise d'une culpabilité sans précédent et décida de la rejoindre au Gensokyo. Elles décidèrent malgré tout de revenir sur la Lune quelques centaines d'années plus tard... Malheureusement pour elles, les Sélénites habitants là-bas avaient tous mystérieusement disparus : depuis ce jour, Eirin s'est jurée qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour aider Kaguya en guise de rédemption...

-Quelle triste histoire..."

_L'Histoire qu'elle venait de me conter était tragique en effet. Cela m'avait rappelé que la vie était difficile pour certains. Je me rendis compte maintenant que j'étais très loin d'être un cas isolé en terme de vécu. Bref... __  
_  
J'apercevais la fin de la forêt, l'heure des explications ne tardera pas...


	3. Chapitre 2

Après environ une heure de marche qui se passa sans encombre , j'arrivais enfin au pied du sanctuaire Hakurei. Il y avait de long escaliers en face de moi et l'architecture du lieu ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son équivalent de mon monde...

Arrivé en bas des escaliers, Reisen me dit :

"Bon nous y sommes: le sanctuaire est en haut des escaliers.

-Compris !

-Bon sur ce, je vais te laisser, on m'attend au palais de l'Éternité. Professeur Eirin va s'impatienter sinon.

-Très bien et merci encore de m'avoir accompagné !"

_Bien...__La réponse à mes questions se trouve en haut de ces marches._ Je les montais sans trop de problèmes bien qu'ils fussent assez étroits. À mon arrivée en haut, je découvris même le temple dans la même position qu'au début de mon périple. Cependant, la porte est grand ouverte avec une fille à peu près de mon âge mangeant des Takoyaki avec des baguettes.

Concernant la fille, elle était d'une beauté imprenable, avec une longue chevelure brune plutôt foncée et des yeux d'une couleur noire ténébreuse. Elle portait des vêtements traditionnels pour une prêtresse de style shintoïste aux couleurs rouge et blanc. J'en restais sans voix... Autant les filles de mon monde se maquillaient pour se rendre jolie, autant elle n'avait besoin de rien du tout pour être aussi mignonne qu'une ange venue du ciel...

_Bon Adrian ressaisit toi !__Ton but premier est de retourner chez toi !__Pas t'attarder sur le physique des filles mignonnes...__Il faut que tu lui poses tes questions._ Elle me remarqua et me regarde avec un regard à la fois d'étonnement et de soulagement. Elle interrompit son repas et courut vers moi...

"Tu es déjà réveillé ?! Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?"

Sa beauté m'impressionna.

"Tu es tout rouge ! Tu es sûr que ça va ?"

_Oh non !__Sa beauté m'avait tellement impressionné que cela m'a fait rougir...__Euuuh sort une excuse Adrian !__Une excuse..._

"Euuuh, j'ai monté les escaliers un peu rapidement et ça m'a un peu épuisé, mais dis moi est ce toi qui m'a sauvé tout à l'heure ?

-En effet... Ces Yokais maléfiques allaient boire ton âme.

-Boire mon âme !?

-Oui, mais heureusement pour toi, je t'ai vu depuis là-haut et je t'ai aidé. La suite, tu la connais très probablement. Mais comment cela se fait que tu es sorti aussi rapidement du palais éternel ? Ta blessure me semblait plus que critique surtout pour quelqu'un ne maîtrisant pas la magie...

-Et bien en fait cela va te paraître bizarre, mais à ce qu'Eirin m'a dit: la plaie s'est refermée d'elle-même.

-Comment ça "refermée d'elle-même" ?"

Je décidais de lui montrer la zone où le Yokai maléfique m'avait touché. À ce moment-là, son visage se transforma en étonnement :

"Incroyable, mais j'ai une question à te poser, tu viens bien de la Terre ?

-euuuuh oui.

-C'est bizarre, même extrêmement bizarre, mais pour faire un bref résumé de ta situation: tu es au Gensokyo, un monde parallèle à la Terre, cependant je me demande comment as tu fais pour te retrouver dans la forêt de bambous, normalement toute personne venant de la Terre arrive à mon sanctuaire et non autre part... De plus, tu es doté d'un pouvoir de régénération ou quelque chose dans le genre ce qui prouverait que tu n'es point un humain normal..."

J'allais de révélations en révélations. _Tout d'abord, on me dit que je suis dans un monde parallèle, je me fais agresser par des fantômes de je ne sais où, et pour finir je survis à leur attaque grâce à un pouvoir latent de régénération ! Vivement, que je rentre chez moi pour oublier cette journée qui, ma foi, commence extrêmement mal..._

"Sais-tu comment je peux retourner dans mon monde ?

-Malheureusement, il est encore plus compliqué de sortir du Gensokyo que d'y entrer. Cependant, je vais t'y aider bien que j'ignore où se trouve le portail de sortie."

_Et mince ! J'allais devoir rester plus longtemps que prévu, on dirait... Mais quelle maladroit je suis ! J'ai oublié de faire les présentations !_ Je lui tendis ma main pour lui faire une poignée de main :

"Je m'appelle Adrian Nakamura ! Heureux de te rencontrer

-Reimu Hakurei. Heureuse de faire ta connaissance !"

Elle allait également me serrer la main lorsque je vis derrière elle un Yokai maléfique de même type que ceux qui m'ont attaqués apparaître sur son dos et sur le point de lui donner un violent coup de griffe... _Comment est ce possible ? Il y en à d'autres ?_ Sans la moindre hésitation, je la poussai instinctivement sur le côté en lui hurlant:

"ATTENTION ! DERRIÈRE TOI !"

Je la mis à hors de portée du Yokai juste à temps mais ce dernier était rapide et je n'eus pas le temps d'esquiver son coup. Il me mit un violent coup de griffe qui était destiné à Reimu.

Lorsque Reimu se releva, elle remarqua ma blessure sur mon ventre et me regarda avec un regard des plus choqué... J_e ne dois pas mourir ici ! Il faut que mes plaies se cicatrisent le plus vite possible. Concentre-toi, il y devait avoir un moyen pour que ça se régénère plus vite. Plaie, guéris toi !_ Reimu remarqua quelques millièmes de seconde après avoir remarqué ma cicatrice le Yokai qui nous menaçait.

"Un Yokai !? Comment cela est ce possible ?" s'écria Reimu

À ce moment-là, 5 autres yokais de son espèce apparurent sur le terrain :

"Impossible ! Comment ont ils fait pour passer la barrière !?"

Elle me regarda et remarqua que mon corps ne saignait plus.

"Ta plaie Adrian ! Elle s'est régénérée !"

_Bingo ! Cela avait marché, la clé était donc là. Il fallait que je me concentre sur la plaie afin de la régénérer plus vite. Bien, maintenant, il faut s'occuper de ces Yokais, mais comment ?_

Il y avait un gros rocher cependant, il était trop lourd physiquement pour que je puisse le porter. _Si seulement j'étais assez fort et endurant pour le soulever. Que faire ? Je ne peux pas être inutile à Reimu, je me devais de faire quelque chose au minimum pour l'aider. Tant pis !_

Je fonçais sur le rocher afin de le soulever pour le balancer sur ces fichus Yokais, mais avant de mettre ne serait ce que la moindre de mes mains sur le rocher, il commença à léviter comme si la gravité avait été annulée... Je me concentrais, il devait pouvoir tourner... T_ourne, tourne plus, ça marche ... le rocher commence à tourner autour de lui-même !_ je regardais en direction de deux Yokais qui commençaient à foncer sur Reimu. _Je me demande si je peux faire accélérer les obj- nom d'un chien !_

La pierre était partie ! Lancée droit sur les Yokais qui au moment d'attaquer Reimu par le dos furent projetés et disparurent en un instant. Reimu eu le temps de se retourner qu'elle vit les Yokais qui allaient l'attaquer projeté par la pierre. Elle regarda en ma direction avec des yeux plus qu'étonnés et compris immédiatement que c'était moi qui avais lancé cette pierre.

"C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

-Je pense, mais où sont les quatre autres Yokais

-Vaincus"

J'étais épuisé, mes jambes ne me tenaient plus. Je tombais vers l'avant. Je vis Reimu courir vers moi.

"Adrian !

-Tu... N'es pas blessé.

-Non ça va ! Merci de m'avoir aidée. Mais depuis quand as-tu ces capacités-là ?"

Mes yeux se fermaient. Elle était encore plus magnifique vue de près. Cependant, je n'avais plus de forces. _Il fallait que j'apprenne à contrôler ces nouveaux pouvoirs, on dirait... _


	4. Chapitre 3

Où suis-je ? J'étais une fois de plus dans le noir complet... Une voix retentit à mes oreilles, la même que la dernière fois me disant la même chose à peu de détails près.

"Tu dois accomplir, ton destin afin de sauver ton espèce...

-Mais que dois-je faire ?

-Tu dois devenir plus fort, afin d'affronter tes ennemis qui sont apparus et qui apparaîtront prochainement."

Des ennemis qui sont apparus récemment... Elle devait sans doute parler des yokais maléfiques contre lesquelles j'avais survécu à deux reprises.

"Tes ennemis seront ceux qui veulent exterminer ton espèce, un nouvel ennemi apparaîtra prochainement. Tu devras l'affronter, il est un obstacle à ta destinée.

-De qui parlez-vous ?

-Je vais t'offrir une vision du futur dans laquelle tu verras ton nouvel ennemi. Je ne peux point faire plus pour toi

-Mais qui êtes-vous pour m'aider ?

-Patience ! Tu le sauras bientôt...

-Mais cela ne répond toujours pas à ma quest- AAAAH"

Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien... Comme si j'avais attrapé une migraine incroyablement douloureuse.

Je vis Reimu et moi marcher dans une forêt, mais pas celle de bambou... Une autre forêt. Reimu toqua à la porte d'une maison en bois perdu dans une forêt. Je ne pouvais rien entendre, juste voir. Une personne ouvrit la porte : c'était une fille, environ du même âge que Reimu habillée comme une mage avec un chapeau pointu et des vêtements blanc et noirs. Elle a des cheveux blonds et des yeux d'une couleur jaune (que je n'avais jamais vu avant).

Je me vis en train de regarder les alentours... Des yokais maléfiques apparurent, mais cette fois, ils étaient bien plus nombreux qu'avant. Décidément, ils ne lâchaient rien. Dans toute cette vingtaine de Yokais, une personne : un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années vêtu totalement en noir portant un pendentif. Il avait des cheveux longs de même couleur que ses vêtements. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu particulièrement clair. Il flottait dans les airs.

Oh non ! Ma vision se troubla de plus belle...

J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans le sanctuaire Hakurei. Était-ce un simple rêve ou le vrai futur ? Je ne le savais point. Reimu me vit depuis l'entrée du sanctuaire. Elle venait vers moi :

"Ça va mieux Adrian ?

-Ça devrait" dis-je en me levant.

La forêt magique... Très bien ! J'ai hâte de continuer par là. Cependant, une heure de marche risquerait de faire long. De plus, je pense que cela m'épuiserait totalement. Autant y aller en voOOO MON DIEU QUE SE PASSE-T-IL !?

Au moment de descendre de quelques mètres. J'eus cette dernière pensée le tout en regardant en direction de ce qui semblait être une forêt. Je m'étais élancé comme si j'étais dans un avion à réaction. Reimu eut à peine le temps de me voir qu'elle comprit immédiatement la situation. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. J'étais totalement paniqué à 5 mètres, volant telle un missile.

Je dois absolument trouver un moyen de m'arrêter avant la forêt sinon mes chances de me fracasser le crâne contre un arbre se rapprocheront grandement de 100 %. Ok Adrian ressaisis toi ! Tu dois trouver un moyen de t'arrêter. Ralentis Adrian ! RALENTIS !

Malgré ma panique, je parvins finalement à ralentir, mais je perdais de l'altitude également. De ce fait, j'atteignis finalement le sol juste devant la forêt avec je dirais 10 km/h de vitesse. J'étais sur le dos, mais je n'avais pas trop mal. Je pensais pouvoir m'en sortir avec quelques bleus au niveau des jambes, donc rien de grave.

Reimu me trouva au sol au bout de 5 minutes. Elle me regarda avec inquiétude...

"Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

-Non... Ça devrait aller. Lui dis-je en me relevant tant bien que mal.

-Cela confirme ce que je t'ai dit au Sanctuaire. Tu as définitivement besoin d'entraînement. Si tu veux retourner dans ton monde. Il faut absolument que tu apprennes à contrôler ton pouvoir sinon cela pourrait un jour se retourner contre toi.

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit... Mais je pense avoir trouvé le moyen. De plus je me sens beaucoup moins épuisé la dernière fois. Mais quelle était ta théorie ?

-Concernant cela, l'idée de sa nature m'était vague jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant j'en suis sûr. Ton pouvoir fait contrôler la gravité sur les objets, toi y compris."

Tout s'expliquait à présent ! Voilà pourquoi je pouvais manipuler les pierres tout en les faisant tourner sur eux même. Je modifiais leur gravité. Ce fut la même chose pour moi, on dirait. Ce pouvoir était en effet d'une très grande puissance s'il était utilisé à bon escient. Je dois apprendre à mieux le connaître si je veux un jour revoir mon monde. Reimu reprit.

"Maintenant, il faut se remettre en route ! Nous sommes juste devant la forêt magique, nous sommes même à 5 min à pied de l'endroit où habite mon amie."

Sur la route, je me suis demandé qui était cette amie en question. Je lui demandais:

"-Dit moi Reimu , qui est cette amie en question ?

-C'est une personne maîtrisant la magie se nommant Marisa Kirisame , elle est moi avons combattues beaucoup de Yokais durant des incidents.

-C'est vrai maintenant que j'y pense. Comment as-tu fait pour te débarrasser des autres Yokais maléfiques qui avaient pris d'assaut ton sanctuaire en simplement quelques secondes ?

-En tant que prêtresse du sanctuaire, j'ai des capacités d'exorcismes et je suis spécialisée dans l'extermination de Yokais. Cependant contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, les Yokais ne sont pas tous des êtres maléfiques

-Ah bon ? Comment ça ?

-J'ai par exemple une autre amie qui est une Yokai, mais elle n'est pas maléfique en soi. En général, j'extermine les Yokais que si c'est nécessaire et que si ces derniers représentent un grand danger pour le Gensokyo.

-Je vois...

-Et en vérité, les yokais que j'ai dû affronter ayant été à l'origine des incidents renonçent à leurs plans de domination. Et pour tout te dire, je suis plus prêtresse par devoir que par envie. Il y a beaucoup de moments où je préfère rester chez moi à boire du thé que de résoudre des incidents.

-Donc si je comprends bien, les Yokais ne sont pas forcément tous mauvais. Mais qu'en est il de ceux que nous avons affrontés ?

-Pour être tout à fait franche, c'est la première fois que je suis confrontée à ce genre de Yokai. Leur aura est particulièrement malfaisante. Je ne pense pas quil s'agisse de Yokais ordinaires ils ont comme été créés par quelqu'un mais qui ? Il va falloir enquêter sur cela.

-Je vois..."

5 minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes devant une maison en bois dans la forêt magique. Je dois rester à mes gardes. Ma vision du futur allait sûrement se réaliser.

Reimu toqua à la porte... Je regardais autour de moi. Rien pour le moment.

Une personne ouvrit la porte. C'était exactement la même fille avec le même physique que dans ma vision.

Plus aucun doute ! Les Yokais allaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre. La fille me vit et dit à Reimu :

"Ah salut Reimu ! Comment ça- tiens qui est cette personne ? Dit elle en me voyant d'un regard curieux

-Un humain de la Terre qui s'est retrouvé par accident au Gensokyo. Répondit Reimu

-Ah, je vois, mais pourquoi viens-tu ici ? Demanda la fille avec un air étonné

-Je voudrais juste savoir. Est ce que tu as rencontrée récemment des Yokais ayant une apparence fantomatique et des yeux rouges dans les alentours."

La fille regarda Reimu avec un regard perplexe :

"Euuuh non... Pourquoi en aurais-je vue ?

-Sache que ces Yokais sont apparus aujourd'hui et ont agressé ce garçon. De plus, ils nous ont attaqués du côté de mon sanctuaire en ignorant ma barrière.

-Sérieusement ? Répondit la fille, elle semblait très étonnée. Elle reprit.

Là, tu attises ma curiosité ! Il doit avoir une personne derrière tout ceci... Cependant où la trouver ?"

Au fur et à mesure que leur discussion avançait, je vis un groupe de Yokais apparaître de partout : ils étaient exactement au même nombre que dans ma vision. Et il y eu également cet homme, d'une vingtaine d'années volant ayant aussi le même physique dans ma vision.

"Les filles, je pense que le responsable derrière tout ça se trouve devant nous..."


	5. Chapitre 4

Enfin, il se trouvait en face de nous, l'homme à l'origine de tout cela. Reimu et la fille se nommant Marisa virent l'homme en noir qui nous dit :  
"La prêtresse du temple Hakurei et une mage... Intéressant.  
-Qui es-tu ? Lui demandais-je  
-Mon nom ne te servira à rien. Tu vas mourir ici avec la prêtresse et la mage. Me répondit l'homme avec un sourire plus que dérangeant.  
-N'en sois pas si sûr !" Dit marisa qui en un seul mouvement de main, fit venir un balai dans sa main.  
Reimu se mit également en posture d'attaque en disant :  
"Ne nous sous-estime pas !"  
L'Homme mit une main à terre et murmura :  
"Shadows , guide me to victory ..." Il sortit du sol un katana enflammé : cependant, ce n'était pas des flammes normales, il s'agissait de flammes noir.  
Reimu me dit fermement :  
"Fuis Adrian ! Au vu de la maîtrise de ton pouvoir, tu ne pourras pas résister longtemps face à ces Yokais."

_Et puis quoi encore !__Je n'allais pas me laisser dégonfler par de simples fantômes venus de nulle part !_Je lui répondis avec fermeté :  
"Il faudra de bien plus que cela pour m'impressionner ! Va affronter l'Homme avec Marisa, moi, je m'occupe de ces touristes !  
-Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Dit elle d'un ton inquiet.  
-Fais moi confiance à la fin ! Je sais que je peux m'en sortir ! Pour tout te dire, j'ai déjà quelque chose en tête.  
Reimu soupira et me répondit avec une voix sombre.  
-Fais comme tu le souhaites ! Mais si tu tombes ici, je ne serai pas responsable de ton sort !"

Elle commença à voler avec Marisa et l'Homme et me souhaitant bonne chance. _Même inquiète, elle reste aussi mignonne qu'une ange...__  
_  
De ce fait, j'étais resté au sol contre une vingtaine de Yokais. _Je dois utiliser mon meilleur atout :__l'Environnement._ Vu que l'endroit était une forêt, les arbres aux alentours ne manquaient pas... _Parfait !__Je ne pouvais pas rêver de mieux.__Les arbres m'avaient l'air parfaitement solides.__Il suffit juste de les déraciner.__Pour l'instant, deux arbres me suffiront pour mettre à mal ces 20 Yokais._ Les arbres étaient plus résistants que prévu. Cela était sans doute dû aux racines qui les retenaient depuis le début de leur existence. Les Yokais commençaient à s'avancer vers moi à une vitesse folle. _Je ne peux pas me permettre d'échouer maintenant._

Dix Yokais commencèrent à bondir sur moi afin de me donner un coup de griffe... Au dernier moment, je sentis les arbres qui ne me résistaient plus. À la millième de secondes où les Yokais allaient me planter leurs griffes acérées dans mon ventre, ils furent écrasés par les troncs arrivant à grande vitesse venant de directions opposés. J'eus également le temps faire un saut vers l'arrière afin d'éviter de finir comme mes adversaires.

_Me voilà débarrassé de la moitié de ces touristes...__Il faut maintenant m'occuper du reste._

J'eus une idée concernant les troncs d'arbre, je pourrais les maintenir en vol et les faire tourner autour de moi à une vitesse normale. _Si la théorie de Reimu s'avère être vrai, je pourrais me transformer en centre de gravité comme si j'étais la Terre et les troncs d'arbre les astres tournant autour d'elle.__Cela pourrait limiter également mon épuisement.__Il ne faut pas que je force trop et que j'économise des forces contre mon prochain ennemi combattant Reimu et Marisa un peu plus haut._

_Très bien !__Il faut que j'aille à une vitesse raisonnable.__Ça a marché, les troncs tournent autour de moi.__La théorie disait donc vrai.__Dire qu'en début de journée, je n'étais même pas été capable de soulever par la pensée un objet.__Je comprends enfin en quoi consiste mon pouvoir :__comme l'a dit Reimu, il faudra que je m'entraîne à maîtriser ce pouvoir.__Cependant, lorsque je reviendrais sur Terre, il faudra que je m'abstienne de l'utiliser ou je deviendrais sujet d'expérience et passerais le restant de mes jours en laboratoire, Bref..._

Tandis que les troncs d'arbre que j'avais arrachés tournaient autour de moi, les Yokais restant décidèrent de passer à l'assaut . Ils foncèrent sur moi avec une vitesse bien plus grande que leur congénère disparu en s'adaptant à la vitesse de mes troncs. J'eus une nouvelle idée de stratégie. Au moment où ils entrèrent dans la zone de mouvement de mes troncs, je décidais d'accélérer la vitesse de rotation afin de créer un effet de surprise. Les troncs accélèrent en moins d'une seconde. _Parfait !_ Les Yokais furent percutés et tous envoyés au tapis. _Mon autre stratégie a porté ses fruits, on dirait._

J'arrêtais donc de faire tourner mes troncs et j'en fis poser un. Je gardai l'autre pour l'Homme qui affrontait Reimu et Marisa un peu plus en haut. Je me rappelai des conseils de Reimu pour voler. Il faut que je contrôle la puissance de mon vol ou sinon je partirais valdinguer comme tout à l'heure. J'étais sur le point de voler quand soudain, je me pris un violent coup de griffe dans le dos. Je m'étais retourné ... Il s'agissait d'un Yokais qui avait apparemment survécu à ma dernière attaque. Instinctivement, je lui rendis la pareille en lui envoyant le tronc d'arbre que je maintenais toujours en vol. Il fut définitivement vaincu.

Malgré ma blessure, je n'eus pas trop de mal à voler, mais je n'avais plus assez de forces pour maintenir à la fois mon tronc et moi-même en lévitation. Une fois à cinq mètres de haut, je vis au loin Reimu et Marisa qui combattaient l'Homme à l'origine de tout cela . Les trois opposants tiraient des salves de projectiles magiques. Je vis Reimu et Marisa esquiver d'une manière incroyable les salves que leur lançait l'Homme, en effet , chaque salves passaient à quelques millimètres d'elles. L'Homme était dos à moi.

Le moins, que je pouvais faire maintenant est de rassembler mes dernières forces pour foncer sur l'homme afin de lui donner un violent coup de poing... Il est temps d'en finir. En à peine quelques secondes, j'atteignis la même vitesse que lorsque j'avais raté mon premier essai en vol. Je m'approchais à une grande vitesse de lui. 150 mètres, 75 mètres, 25 mètres. Il est proche ! Je préparais mon poing. Au dernier moment, il se retourna comme s'il avait vu mon attaque à des kilomètres bien qu'il fût le dos tourné. Il prit mon poing de façon à me retourner en face de lui.

Durant l'action où il me retourna, il y eu un millième de seconde où il regarda mon épaule. À ce moment-là, son regard et son expression changèrent totalement. Il commença à sourire comme s'il avait un second plan en tête. De mon côté, je vis son pendentif de plus près : c'était exactement le même symbole dessiné sur ma tache de naissance. _C'est sans doute une coïncidence cependant restons rester sur nos garde..._

Une fois m'avoir retourné,l'Homme me dit :  
"Si tu es là, c'est que tu as réussi à vaincre mes créations. Dit moi gamin, quelle est ton nom ?  
-A-Adrian... Lui répondis-je epuisé."  
J'étais dos à Reimu et Marisa. Je songeais à ce qu'elles allaient me demander après concernant ma blessure au dos... Je demandais à l'Homme :  
"Et toi qui es tu pour attaquer moi et mes amies ?  
-Puisque tu as survécu à l'attaque de mes créations : je vais te faire l'honneur de me présenter : je me nomme Goki Nakagawa.  
Reimu et Marisa foncèrent sur ce "Goki" mais il les remarqua et me prit en otage en me retournant et en mettant son katana enflammé au niveau de ma gorge et en leur disant d'un sourire sadique.  
"Un mètre de plus et sa tête partira en mille morceaux !"  
Les filles s'arrêtèrent net. Goki reprit :  
"Bien ! Je pense que j'ai assez évalué votre niveau de puissance pour voir ce que vous valez tous les trois. Je vous épargne pour cette fois, car j'ai d'autres préoccupations à présent. Mais si nos routes se re croisent soyez certains que je ne vous ferais preuve d'aucune pitié !"

Il me lâcha à 5 mètres du sol avant de disparaître tel une ombre... Reimu et Marisa me virent tomber. Heureusement pour moi : j'eus assez de force pour amortir ma chute en baissant légèrement ma gravité au dernier moment. Mes yeux se fermèrent une nouvelle fois...

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais au sanctuaire Hakurei, probablement le lendemain matin. Je vis sur le côté mes vêtements déchirés par les griffures du Yokai d'hier... D'ailleurs, je sentais toujours la douleur de ma griffure au dos. Lorsque je touchais mon dos, la cicatrice de la griffure était toujours présente. La plaie ne s'était donc point régénéré. Je me demandais où était Reimu : apparemment elle n'était plus là. Après cinq minutes de longues réflexions où je me rappelais ce que m'avait dit Reimu par rapport à mes pouvoirs, je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de partir m'entraîner ailleurs. Il y avait une plume sur la table et un papier : je décidai donc d'écrire le message suivant à Reimu :

**"Si je ne suis plus là, c'est que je suis parti m'entraîner ailleurs afin de maîtriser mieux mon pouvoir par moi-même.****Je voudrais sincèrement te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.****Cependant, il est temps que j'aille explorer le Gensokyo.****Il doit avoir tellement de choses à voir !****On se reverra dans quelque temps probablement.****Merci pour ton accueil et à la prochaine fois ! Signé Adrian Nakamura"**

_Il est temps pour moi de m'installer quelque part au Gensokyo et de m'entraîner dur, car il me faut devenir plus fort pour affronter l'ennemi si jamais je revenais à le recroiser_  
Mon périple ne faisait que commencer...


	6. Chapitre 5

_Il me faut à présent trouver un endroit où m'installer._ Je décidais donc de voler pour aller scruter les alentours : je n'eus pas vraiment de mal à quitter les pieds du sol sans aller valdinguer autre part... La vue fut plus que magnifique ! Sur ma gauche, j'apercevais la forêt de bambous d'où je m'étais réveillé : _tout bien réfléchis, mise à part le palais de l'Eternité (qui ne devait pas accueillir des étrangers)_ , il ne devait pas avoir d'autre bâtiments . Sur ma droite, j'apercevais la forêt magique où habitait Marisa. _Il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de bâtiments là-bas non plus._ _Et puis je ne suis absolument pas un architecte, même avec mon pouvoir, je ne pense pas être capable (pour le moment) de me faire une maison en bois.__Il me faut donc une maison déjà construite._

En face de moi, j'aperçus de loin un village qui semblait habité. _Qui sait, des personnes pourraient m'accueillir temporairement._ Afin de recueillir des informations sur les possibilités de logement, je décidais de me poser sur le sol à l'entrée du village.

Une femme me vit approchant de l'entrée , je l'aperçus rapidement de loin, d'un point de vue physique, c'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années avec des yeux bruns et une longue chevelure argenté. Elle portait un chapeau des (pour le moins) étrange, en effet, ce dernier me faisait penser à une sorte de bâtiment japonais accompagné de glyphes inscrits sur le côté. Son chapeau en forme de bâtiment avait une sorte de ruban rouge sur le dessus. Concernant ses vêtements, elle portait une robe bleue foncé avec des manches courtes blanches, et un autre ruban rouge est attaché au bas du col.

Elle me demanda au loin :  
"Qui va là ?  
Je lui répondis :  
-Bonjour, je suis à la recherche d'un logement, savez vous où je peux en trouver un ?  
Elle me regarda d'un air des plus méfiantes et me répondit:  
-Qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant, serait tu un allié du Yokai qui a envoyé ses sbires attaquer le village ?"  
À ces mots, je fus pris d'une inquiétude sans précédent. _Goki avait envoyé ses Yokais maléfiques attaquer ce village, c'est certain, mais pourquoi l'aurait il attaqué ?_  
Je lui demandais avec inquiétude :  
"-Qui à attaqué le village ?!  
-Un homme tout vêtu de noir qui a envoyé hier soir des sortes de spectres attaquer ce village, heureusement, j'ai pu repousser l'assaut...  
-Avez-vous une idée concernant la raison de cette attaque ?  
-Il était à la recherche d'une certaine Yukari Yakumo pour lui demander des informations par rapport à un artefact. Cependant, ne trouvant pas cette personne, il s'en est allé en ordonnant à ses sbires d'attaquer le village, j'ai pu les repousser, mais cela ne fut pas de tout repos."

_Yukari Yakumo ?__Un artefact ?__C'est sûr :__Goki a quelque chose en tête, mais quoi donc ?__Il faut que j'aille demander plus d'informations sur cette Yukari !__Mais à qui m'adresser ?_

La femme reprit :  
"Cela ne répond toujours point à ma question : qui es-tu ?  
-Je viens de la Terre, je m'appelle Adrian Nakamura et j'étais à la base à la recherche d'un logement possible dans votre village.  
-Je vois ! Tu viens donc du monde extérieur, je suis Keine Kamishirasawa, gardienne de ce village. Tu m'excuseras de ma méfiance, mais depuis l'attaque d'hier, je surveille plus que jamais les alentours. Si tu cherches quelque part où dormir, tu n'es pas dans le bon endroit. Je sens que l'attaque du village n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce qui va se passer dans les alentours. Cependant, je connais peut-être un endroit où tu pourrais te reposer. À l'entrée de la forêt où se trouve le manoir du démon écarlate , il y a une ancienne maison inhabitée depuis je dirais une dizaines d'années donc attend toi à avoir de la poussière partout.  
-Où se trouve le manoir du démon écarlate ?  
-Impossible de le rater, c'est le seul bâtiment que tu peux voir à des kilomètres en volant comme tu viens de le faire.  
-Très bien."  
Je la remerciai avant de m'envoler vers le seul bâtiment visible (à savoir le fameux manoir).

Je mis près de 15 minutes avant de trouver l'ancienne maison dont parlait Keine. C'était une maison en pierres, mais qui tenait étrangement bien debout malgré son ancienneté apparente. La porte était fermée, mais je n'eu pas de problèmes majeurs pour l'ouvrir. La maison était en une seule pièce : un lit sur le côté vers le fond, et une cheminée sur la droite et une table de travail juste à côté du lit. Tous ces meubles (en plus du plancher) étaient tels que m'avait décrit Keine : tout était extrêmement poussiéreux ! Malgré la tâche à faire (qui semblait insurmontable) , je ne perdis pas un seul instant et je me mis au travail. Il y avait un balai derrière la porte. _Au moins je n'aurais pas eu à me salir les mains.__  
_  
Après une bonne heure à balayer les restes de poussière, j'eus une réflexion soudaine. _Si mon pouvoir pouvait faire déplacer toutes ces saletés ?__Je décidai donc d'essayer.__Cela ne me coûte rien de voir les limites de mon pouvoir._ Je me concentrais donc afin de les faire déplacer jusqu'à la sortie. Progressivement, chaque particule de poussière se retira des meubles. _Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?__Cela m'aurait fait gagner un temps fou !_ Je déplaçais donc les poussières et autres saletés hors de la maison grâce à mon pouvoir.

_Maintenant que cela est fait, il faut à présent enquêter sur les agissements de Goki et trouver cette Yukari avant ce dernier, mais par où commencer ?_ La première chose qui me vint en tête fut cette fameuse maison du démon écarlate dont parlait Keine.

J'ignore qui en est le propriétaire, mais quelque chose me dis que Goki allait passer par là pour chercher ses informations. Je me mis en route donc vers le manoir afin de rencontrer son résident (s'il y en a un). Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche, j'arrivais à destination. Cependant, j'étais devant un grillage et un portail visiblement verrouillé.

J'apercevais une personne au loin, mais je n'arrivais pas à bien voir de qui s'agissait-il. Bien que mes bonnes manières me disaient de ne pas entrer sans autorisation chez une personne (surtout s'il s'agit d'une propriété privée), je ne pouvais pas attendre sagement que Goki vienne pour semer la discorde avec ses spectres,il fallait faire quelque chose ! _Tant pis !_ Je décidais de mettre mes bonnes manières de côté. Ainsi, je passai par-dessus le grillage pour aller à la rencontre du propriétaire. 

Je volais donc jusqu'à la personne que j'avais vue au loin. En me rapprochant de plus près cette personne était allongé sur un banc en train de dormir. C'était visiblement une femme avec des long cheveux écarlate qui portait un béret vert avec une étoile d'or dessus contenant un caractère asiatique qui voulais dire "Dragon" en japonais. Avec cela, elle portait une robe traditionnelle chinoise par-dessus un pantalon blanc. _Comment quelqu'un pourrait dormir à cette heure-là et surtout dehors ?_ Dans tous les cas, il fallait la réveiller afin de lui demander des informations avant Goki. Après avoir atterri sans trop d'accroches, je me dirigeais vers elle.

Cependant, une chose des plus inattendue se produisit : en m'avançant, j'eus cligné des yeux un seul instant et vis à ma frayeur un couteau (lancé apparemment de nulles parts) à peine 2 mètres de moi se diriger droit vers ma tête. Instinctivement, je plaçai mes bras sur ma tête. _Qu'est-ce que..._ Le couteau se planta dans mon avant-bras. Je ressentis une douleur jamais ressentit auparavant. _Pas de panique !__Il faut que je me calme ou sinon la blessure va s'empirer._ Tant bien que mal et dans la douleur, j'arrachais le couteau planté dans mon avant-bras. Il n'y avait personne devant moi qui aurait pu lancer cette arme. Encore moins la personne dormante sur le banc.

J'entendis une voix venant de derrière moi :  
"Qui es-tu ?"  
Je me retournais : je vis une autre femme tenant une série de couteaux dans ses mains. Elle avait des cheveux argentés et était habillée en femme de chambre. Je lui répondis:  
"Je viens poser quelques questions.  
-Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant. De toute façon, en entrant par effraction, tu as signé ton arrêt de mort. Je ne te laisserais jamais approcher de Dame Remilia.  
-Attendez ! Je ne vous veux aucun ma-"

À peine eus-je le temps de finir ma phrase que toute une rangée de couteaux se dressa d'un seul coup devant moi en l'espace d'un milliardième de seconde. J'eus le même réflexe de tout à l'heure. Cependant, tous les couteaux m'atteignirent. Je tombai sur le dos...

Allais-je mourir ?


	7. Chapitre 6

J'étais en partie inconscient, mes pensées étaient dans le vide. _Je n'ai rien su faire face à cette pluie de couteaux éventrant mon corps de part en part.__Est ce la fin ?__À mon deuxième jour au gensokyo ?__Quelle ironie...__Je ne peux pas mourir ainsi !_ J'entendis la même voix féminine m'ayant aidé les deux dernière fois !

Elle me dit :  
"Ne t'inquiète point, tu ne mourras pas, dois, je te rappeler que ton corps est partiellement immortel ?  
-IMMORTEL ?! Que voulez-vous dire ?  
-La capacité que tu appelles à "te régénérer" n'est qu'en réalité une immortalité partielle."

_Je ne comprends plus rien, en quoi, serais-je immortel ?__Je ne suis qu'un simple humain de la terre et puis l'immortalité partielle n'existe pas !_ Mes pensées commencèrent à chauffer afin de trouver une logique à tout ce que je venais d'entendre. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, je lui demandai :  
"Que voulez-vous dire par "immortalité partielle" ?  
-Tu le sauras le moment venu ! Patience ! Tu dois te relever pour faire face à ton ennemi qui te croit mort.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent ... Ma vision est trouble, je vis la lanceuse de couteau dos à moi, marchant au loin pensant en avoir fini avec moi. _Désolé de te dire cela, mais je ne suis pas du genre à mourir facilement !_ Je commençais à retirer les couteaux progressivement, tremblant de douleur.

_Allez !__Toujours retirer d'un seul coup pour ressentir la douleur qu'un court instant 1,2, 3 AAARGH !_

Mon cri se fit retentir et vint aux oreilles de la lanceuse de couteau qui se retourna d'un seul coup et me vit tremblant et en sang, mais debout. Son visage inexpressif se transforma en étonnement des plus complet. À cet instant, je la vis sortir un couteau et foncer en ma direction à une vitesse plus que folle. J'étais sans défense. Si je ne faisais rien, elle allait me relancer une nouvelle salve. _Tant pis !__Autant essayer le tout pour le tout !__Il faut que je me concentre pour retirer ces couteaux ou je ne pourrais plus me régénérer._ Je commençais donc à essayer de retirer les lames plantées en moi grâce à mon pouvoir. Dans un premier temps, il fallait alléger la gravité de ces dernières afin qu'elles se retirent d'elles même. Cependant, cela était très loin d'être rapide et sa vitesse était bien trop fulgurante. Je me mis alors dans la même position de défense bien que je pensasse que cela allait remettre au tapis.

Quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. En effet, au moment où elle ne fut qu'à quelques mètres de moi elle disparue ! Comme volatilisée ! _Où avait-elle bien pu passer ?_ Je regardais quelques instants dans toutes les directions avant de me retourner et de voir avec stupéfaction la lanceuse de couteaux protéger la femme dormante sur le banc (qui était réveillé suite mon hurlement de douleur) d'un des spectre que j'ai vu hier. Cependant il était bien plus massif que ce ceux que j'ai affrontés auparavant. Il avait la même apparence qu'un spectre lambda, mais mesurait dans les 3 mètres de haut. _Aucun doute :__Goki est ici...__Mais où ?_

Je regardais au ciel et le vis avec en main son katana en flamme noire. Je vis cette ordure me regarder avec un sourire des plus narquois. Je voulais lui effacer son sourire en lui mettant un sale coup. Cependant, je n'avais que les couteaux implanté en moi en guise d'arme. Je décidais donc de les retirer dans un premier temps, ce qui ne fut point chose aisée, car la douleur me ralentissait plus qu'autre chose. Malgré cela, je réussis à retirer toutes les lames en une dizaine de secondes. J'eus l'idée d'utiliser la gravité pour lancer tous les couteaux qui me fut envoyé sur Goki d'un seul coup.

Je fonçais alors sur ce dernier avec ces armes en gravitation autour de moi. J'attendis d'être à 3 mètres pour envoyer la salve avant de voler au-dessus de lui afin de lui mettre un coup violent coup sur sa nuque. Cependant, au moment où j'allais lui porter le coup, je remarquais que son sourire narquois n'avais toujours pas disparu et le vit parer grâce à son katana enflammé la salve de couteau que je lui avais envoyé avec une précision inhumaine. J'eus à peine le temps de l'entendre dire : "occupe-toi de lui" que le spectre qui affrontait la lanceuse de couteau plus en bas apparu d'un seul coup (comme s'il s'était téléporté) devant moi et me mis un violent coup de poing qui m'éjecta vers le lac sur lequel était situé le manoir.

L'eau avait en partie amorti l'impact, je n'avais pas reçu de blessures majeur, mais j'étais sonné et à une dizaine de mètres sous le lac, donc avec un risque de me noyer si je ne me réveillais point dans les secondes suivantes. Je vis le ciel s'assombrir depuis les profondeurs du lac... _Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien se passer à la surface ?_ Je finis par ne plus être sonné au bout de quelques instants mais je manquais d'air. Sans perdre un quart de seconde, je remontais à la surface en allégeant le plus possible la gravité de mon corps.

Lorsque je fus sorti sorti de l'eau, j'eus remarqué que le ciel était recouvert d'un épais brouillard de couleur écarlate qui se limitait aux alentours du manoir. Ce brouillard était tellement épais que la lumière du soleil ne passait plus sur tous les alentours. Je vis la lanceuse de couteaux blessée et se tenant le bras en face du spectre massif ainsi que la femme que j'ai trouvé dormante sur le banc un peu en arrière. Cependant, je vis une salve de boules de feu venant de derrière moi se diriger droit vers Goki. Le spectre massif se téléporta en face de Goki afin de dévier ces boules de feu et se re téléporta à sa place initial (le tout en quelques secondes).

Je me retournai pour voir qui avait fait cela. Il y avait deux personnes , le premier grimoire en main (et très probablement celle qui a lancé les boules de feu) avait l'air d'être une mage expérimenté. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient d'une couleur pourpre et portaient une robe et un chapeau de nuit de couleur rose assez clair.

La deuxième personne était une jeune fille qui avait l'air d'avoir dans les 13 ans. Elle portait des vêtements de couleur rose pâle avec des rubans rouge ornés de rayures blanches. Elle avait des court cheveux bleu clair et ses yeux était d'un rouge écarlate que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Une chose attira mon attention : elle avait des ailes noires ressemblant à des ailes de chauve-souris sur le dos. _Qui est-elle ?__  
_  
"Ce spectre est beaucoup plus puissant que prévu, il protège son maître avec une vitesse plus impressionnante ! Dame Remilia , voulez vous que je m'occupe de Sakuya et Meiling ?" Demanda la mage à la jeune fille qui lui répondit  
"Occupe-toi d'elles Patchouli ! Je vais apprendre à cet homme les bonnes manières !  
-Très bien !" Lui répondit la mage.

Au moment où la mage commença à s'avancer pour aller aider les deux autres personnes. Un cercle de magie apparut derrière la jeune fille qui commença à voler grâce à ses ailes et à envoyer plusieurs salves de projectiles magiques. Cependant contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, le spectre massif ne se téléporta point pour protéger son maître qui dévia toutes les boules de magie avec la même précision que tout à l'heure. _Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour occuper le spectre massif, car il barrait la route à la mage qui ne pouvait pas secourir les deux autres personnes._ Sans trop réfléchir, je contournais Goki qui était en train de parer les boules de magie de la jeune fille jusqu'à être derrière lui et de foncer lui mettre un autre coup de poing. Son spectre se téléporta une fois de plus devant moi, mais son coup n'était pas aussi puissant que la dernière fois, mais l'était assez pour me renvoyer vers le lac.

_Pourquoi son coup était-il moins puissant que la dernière fois ?_ Je remarquai une chose, ma joue où avait été porté les deux derniers coups était très légèrement brûlé. Si ses poings sont brûlant cela veut dire que... J'eus une idée. _Si ma théorie s'avère être vrai, ce spectre massif à des poings très brûlant qui perdent de la puissance si ces derniers se refroidissent :__c'est ce qui s'est passé lors du deuxième coup.__Lorsque je suis sorti de l'eau, ma tête était trempé et c'est ce qui lui a fait perdre de la puissance au second coup !_

Maintenant que je connaissais son point faible, il me fallait une quantité d'eau suffisante pour faire disparaître ce spectre. _Comment faire ?_  
À ce moment-là, je me souvenu du moyen utilisé pour faire disparaître la poussière de la maison avoisinante le manoir du démon écarlate... _Je l'ai fait particules par particules.__Et si c'était possible pour l'eau ?_

Je commençais donc à foncer à la surface. En surgissant du lac, je réussis à garder de l'eau en suspends autour de mes deux bras. En surgissant de l'eau, je vis Goki toujours en train de parer les boules de magies de la jeune fille et le spectre massif sur le point d'attaquer la mage. _C'est maintenant ou jamais !__  
_

Je contournais Goki (qui ne m'avait point vu) et retentais ma chance pour la troisième fois. Comme prévu, son spectre massif se téléporta devant moi afin de me remettre un violent coup. Cependant , mon poing, enveloppé d'eau, passa au travers de lui vers Goki qui se retourna et qui se prit mon violent coup au visage qui l'envoya valser vers la forêt avoisinante. 


	8. Chapitre 7

_Enfin !_ J'avais réussi à trouver le point faible du spectre massif de Goki et à l'exploiter afin de vaincre ce dernier. Malgré cela, je n'étais point au bout de mes surprises. En effet, l'adversaire que je pensais avoir mis au tapis commença à se surélever par rapport au reste forêt après une dizaine de secondes. Le pire dans tout cela était le fait qu'il ne semblait pas particulièrement blessé.

_Comment cela est ce possible ?__J'avais pourtant mis toutes mes forces dans cette attaque !__Un humain normalement composé ne se serait jamais sorti indemne._

Il me dit en ricanant :  
"Bonne stratégie gamin, cela aurait pu être parfait si le coup que tu m'avais porté n'était pas comparable à une piqûre d'abeille."  
Son air moqueur commençait à m'exaspérer au plus haut point. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, lui retirer son sourire qu'il portait depuis le début du combat. Cependant, lisant l'énervement sur mon visage, il reprit :

"À ta place, je ne continuerais pas le combat, tu as beaucoup utilisé ton pouvoir aujourd'hui. Si tu m'attaques tes chances de t'évanouir seront grandes".

Bien que mon envie de le faire taire était considérable, il avait raison : _je n'avais plus beaucoup de forces.__Il ne fallait pas que j'utilise trop mon pouvoir afin de pouvoir au moins voler.__Après tout, je l'avais découvert il y a moins de deux jours et il me fallait le temps pour le maîtriser._ Goki reprit :  
"Bien, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici maintenant, j'ai eu les informations que je voulais avoir et puis je sens la présence de la prêtresse du sanctuaire Hakurei se rapprocher d'ici."

_Reimu est en route jusqu'ici ?__Mais comment savait elle que Goki était là ?_ Je devais le retenir, mais mes forces étaient au plus bas dû à l'utilisation légèrement abusive de mon pouvoir et des coups que j'avais reçu du spectre massif. J'essayais alors de voler vers lui, mais j'étais bien trop lent. Il commençait à disparaître en me disant :  
"Je n'ai plus le temps de jouer avec toi, j'ai un maître à desceller grâce à la pierre Kibō et je dois continuer mes recherches. La prochaine fois que nos routes se croiseront, tâche d'être plus puissant, je m'amusais à peine."  
J'étais quasiment vers lui, mais j'étais bien trop lent et il disparut. _Ses dernières paroles étaient de trop cependant dans quelle but m'a t'il révélé son objectif ?_ De nouveaux mystères étaient apparus.

De ce fait, je descendais vers le manoir du Démon Écarlate où m'attendaient la jeune fille qui était apparemment la propriétaire de ce manoir ainsi que la personne que je suppose être sa majordome. Les deux autres personnes étaient absentes (probablement rentrées au manoir durant mon combat). Une fois descendu, la jeune fille me salua en disant :  
"Je te remercie d'avoir protégé tout le monde de cet intrus malveillant. Je me nomme Remilia Scarlet, et je suis la propriétaire de ce manoir. Celle qui t'as attaqué en pensant que tu étais un intrus de la trempe de ce fauteur de troubles se nomme Sakuya Izayoi."  
Cette dernière s'avança légèrement en me saluant :  
"Je vous dois des excuses pour vous avoir attaqué si soudainement. Veuillez les accepter.  
Remilia reprit :  
"Dis moi jeune homme, qui est tu et d'où viens-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant.  
-Je m'appelle Adrian Nakamura, et je suis un humain venant de la Terre. Je me suis retrouvé au Gensokyo hier et depuis, j'essaye de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi.  
-Je vois... Mais d'où tiens tu ces pouvoirs ? Surtout pour un humain venant de la Terre. Ceci est extrêmement rare de nos jours.  
-En vérité, je l'ignore. J'ai découvert ces capacités très peu de temps après mon arrivée au Gensokyo.  
-Étrange en effet."

En jetant un oeil vers le ciel, j'eus remarqué la brume écarlate qui était apparu durant mon combat contre Goki.  
"-J'ai une question : est ce toi qui as créé cette brume au ciel ? Lui demandais-je en lui montrant la brume.  
-En effet, je me devais d'intervenir afin de sauver Sakuya et Meiling qui est celle que tu avais aperçus au loin en train de dormir. Mais pour cela, je devais cacher la lumière du soleil autour de mon manoir afin de ne pas être réduit en poussière en sortant."

Je n'y comprenais pas grand chose. _Était-elle une vampire ?_ Au moment de lui demander plus d'explications, j'entendais au loin la voix de Reimu :  
"ADRIAN !  
Elle avait l'air étonnée de me voir ici. En atterrissant, elle parla à Remilia d'une voix méfiante :  
"Qu'est-ce que cette brume signifie Remilia ?"  
Je décidais d'expliquer à Reimu ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

Après quelques explications, Reimu repensa à ce que m'avait dit Goki par rapport à son objectif :  
"La pierre Kibō... Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler avant cependant rien ne dit qu'elle n'existe pas. Il faut enquêter là-dessus. J'ignore qui pourrait être le maître de Goki, mais je ne peux pas le laisser mener à bien ses plans.  
Elle changea légèrement de sujet :  
Adrian, j'ai une proposition à te faire. Retrouve-moi dans une heure au Sanctuaire pour que je puisse t'expliquer en détails. En t'attendant, je vais commencer l'enquête de mon côté."

J'acquiesçais... J'ignorais totalement de quoi voulait-elle me parler. Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue vers le Sanctuaire Hakurei. À ce moment-là, je m'étais rappelé de ce qu'elle m'avait dit concernant le fait que je devais m'entraîner pour mieux maîtriser mon pouvoir. Remilia me dit alors :  
"Pour te remercier d'avoir protégé mon domaine, je peux t'accorder une chose, tout ce que tu veux. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire."

Cette jeune fille était d'une grande politesse. Je me demandais alors s'il y avait un endroit pour m'entraîner quelque part dans les alentours. Je leur demandais donc :  
"Je cherche un endroit assez "hostile" pour pouvoir m'entraîner de manière intensive afin d'améliorer la maîtrise de mon pouvoir, car je ne le maîtrise pas assez. Si vous en connaissez, pouvez-vous m'indiquer où cela se trouve ?  
Après une courte réflexion, elle me répondit :  
"Hélas, mon manoir n'abrite point de lieux d'entraînements et je ne connais pas d'endroit tel que tu me le décris. Malgré tout, si tu cherches vraiment à t'entraîner, j'ai peut-être une solution pour toi. Cependant, cette solution est extrêmement risquée et tu risquerais d'en mourir si tu n'es pas prudent.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Vois-tu, depuis quelque temps maintenant, je recherche une personne qui pourrait sociabiliser ma petite soeur : Flandre Scarlet."  
Pendant quelques secondes, je me demandais si elle avait bien compris ma requête. Si elle était sérieuse, je ne voyais pas vraiment en quoi ce serait un entraînement pour combattre une personne et mieux maîtriser mon pouvoir. Elle continua :  
"Je te conseille très fortement de ne pas sous-estimer cette tâche, pour te faire un court résumé, Flandre souffre d'un trouble de la personnalité. Elle possède la puissance suffisante pour te réduire en cendres d'un simple regard. Au premier abord, tu trouveras une fille joyeuse qui sera prête à jouer avec toi. Toutefois, son caractère est extrêmement instable. Si par malheur sa personnalité destructrice venait à prendre le dessus, tes chances de survie seront minimes. Cependant, tu as trouvé une bonne stratégie pour contrer cet intrus malveillant. Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter ma proposition, mais si tu acceptes et que tu réussis à socialiser ma sœur, je t'en serais éternellement redevable.  
-Pourquoi dis-tu "sociabiliser" ?

À ce moment-là, Remilia prit un air des plus sombres, elle était comme culpabilisée par quelque chose, mais quoi donc ? Elle me répondit :

-Il y a près de 500 ans, en voyant la puissance destructrice de ma sœur, j'ai décidée de l'enfermer dans de longs couloirs situés aux sous-sols du manoir afin de limiter les dégâts. Ce fut l'une de mes plus graves erreurs, car je pensais que sa personnalité destructrice finirait par disparaître avec le temps. Tout le contraire s'est produit. Depuis que je me suis rendu compte de cette erreur, il y a quelque temps maintenant, je me suis jurée de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait la sociabiliser afin d'être de nouveau avec elle. Je me sens personnellement incapable de pouvoir le faire, elle doit me haïr pour ce que je lui aie fait. Alors je te le demande : accepteras-tu de socialiser ma sœur ?"

L'histoire qu'elle venait de me conter bien que courte m'avait profondément touché. Malgré les risques énormes que cela pouvait représenter, je ne pouvais pas laisser cette situation perdurer éternellement. De plus, si je voulais arriver à un niveau élevé en quelques mois, il fallait que m'adapte à toutes les situations imaginables. _C'est décidé !__Cela fera partie de mon entraînement en plus de rendre service._ Malgré le grand risque que je prenais, j'acquiesçais de la tête.

L'expression de Remilia passa de la culpabilité à la réjouissance.  
"Je ne sais pas comment te remercier !  
-Pas la peine ! Juste un remerciement, c'est largement suffisant pour moi. Mais si tu tiens plus que tout à faire quelque chose pour me remercier : attends au moins que cette tâche soit chose faite" lui répondis-je d'un grand sourire.

"Bien, je vais vous laisser, je vais aller rejoindre Reimu au temple Hakurei. Je viendrais ici demain matin pour commencer cela. Ravis d'avoir fait votre connaissance !" Dis-je à Remilia et Sakuya en leur tendant la main pour la leur serrer. Les deux personnes n'étaient apparemment pas habitués aux salutations européennes et se sentirent légèrement gênées de ne pas connaître cela (ce fut le cas surtout pour Sakuya qui perdait apparemment un peu ses repères.). Malgré tout, elles finirent par me serrer la main après quelques instants de gênes plutôt amusantes.

_Bien, il me fallait maintenant retrouver au sanctuaire Hakurei, après quelques secondes de repérage dans les airs, je l'aperçus._ En volant vers ma destination, je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Goki quant à son objectif. Une autre question se posait également pour moi : _devrais-je prioriser mon retour sur Terre ou bien combattre Goki quitte à allonger mon séjour ici ?__Je pourrais très bien laisser Reimu et Marisa s'en charger, mais si l'ennemi est beaucoup plus puissant que prévu cela pourrait être catastrophique à la fois pour le Gensokyo et peut être même pour la Terre._Après une trentaine de secondes de réflexions, je pris la décision de rester combattre Goki dans un premier temps puis de trouver un moyen de retourner sur Terre.

J'arrivai à destination en même temps que Reimu, qui était apparemment parti en vol chercher plus d'informations concernant cette fameuse "Pierre Kibō" avant de revenir à son sanctuaire.  
"Désolé de l'avance ! J'ai pris beaucoup moins de temps que prévu.  
M'excusais-je auprès de la Prêtresse qui me répondit :  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Tu dois avoir faim. Viens, je t'invite à manger ! J'ai acheté des lamproies grillées toutes chaude à un stand de nourriture au village.  
_Elle n'avait pas tort :__mon estomac criait famine depuis quelques heures déjà.__Mais là n'est pas la question, elle voulait me faire une proposition._ En marchant vers le Temple, je lui demandais alors :  
-Tu voulais me faire une proposition au manoir du démon écarlate.  
-En effet : ayant vu ton mot de ce matin, je me suis dit qu'il te fallait quelqu'un pour observer tes progrès en terme de maîtrise de ton pouvoir. Si tu le souhaites, je peux m'occuper de cela. Mais il faudra que tu t'entraînes durement de ton côté et sache que je ne te ferais aucun cadeau. Malgré cela, tu acceptes ?

_Elle était sérieuse.__À la fois, rien ne pouvait être plus parfait pour m'entraîner, mais d'un autre côté, son air très strict m'intimidais.__J'espère juste que je m'en sortirais vivant.__Après tout, d'un autre côté, je dois socialiser une petite fille à penchant destructeur...__De toute façon, il fallait m'endurcir autant mentalement que physiquement car j'avais beau pouvoir donner un coup-de-poing avec une grande vitesse, il me fallait plus de force afin de faire effacer le sourire moqueur de Goki la prochaine fois que je l'affronterais.__Lui, je le retiens !_

Je répondis à Reimu :  
-Avec grand plaisir ! Je relève le défi !"  
En entendant mes mots, Reimu me souris. Son sourire me fit tellement craquer intérieurement que mon visage devint rouge sans que je m'en rende compte. Remarquant cela, elle me demanda :  
"Tu es sûr que ça va Adrian ? Tu es tout rouge.  
_Ok, sors une excuse, comme la dernière fois !__Elle ne doit rien savoir !_ Légèrement paniqué, je lui répondis :  
-Euuuuh... Je crois que c'est le soleil, en volant beaucoup trop haut, j'ai dû attraper un coup."  
Elle me regarda bizarrement avant de laisser tomber... Ouf !

Quelques minutes plus tard, durant le repas, la prêtresse Hakurei me posa soudainement une question qu'elle ne m'avait jamais posée avant :  
"Dit moi Adrian, est ce que ton monde est vaste et harmonieux ?  
-Comment dire... C'est un peu compliqué. La Terre est extrêmement vaste. Cependant, la guerre existe, et ce n'est pas la seule chose qui le déséquilibre. Le réchauffement climatique, les Inégalités, la Pauvreté. Tous ces concepts inexistants au Gensokyo sont quotidiens dans mon monde. Du moins, c'est ce que je suppose.  
-Et toi ? As-tu une vie heureuse sur Terre ?  
-Dans l'absolu : oui. J'aime ma vie sur Terre avec mes parents adoptifs.  
-Tes parents adoptifs ?  
-C'est bien plus compliqué que cela... Je viens d'un pays étant de l'autre côté de la planète par rapport au Japon : la France. J'ai été élevé dans la famille Nakamura, une famille japonaise habitant là-bas. Je pensais qu'ils étaient mes vrais parents. Cependant, ils m'avaient caché la vérité.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Il y a près de 3 ans, en cherchant quelque chose qui était dans le bureau de mes parents, je suis tombé par hasard sur une lettre que je n'étais pas censé lire qui datait de l'année de ma naissance. Cette lettre était écrite par ma mère à sa sœur. Elle me faisait mention en parlant d'adoption et en parlant du fait que j'ai été abandonné. Le soir même, j'ai voulu mettre les choses au clair avec eux à table. Ils m'ont dit alors la vérité : j'ai été abandonné par mes vrais parents étant nourrisson dans une forêt avoisinante l'endroit où j'habitais : Brocéliande. Ils ignorent quand est ce que j'ai été abandonné, mais un groupe de chasseurs a fini par me trouver et m'ont amené à la police. Mes parents adoptifs ont été les seules personnes aux alentours à m'avoir pris et m'avoir accepté dans leur famille."  
Reimu prit un air sombre.  
-Quels genres de parent irait abandonner leur enfant dans une forêt ? C'est inhumain !  
-Personnellement, je me fiche bien de ceux qui m'ont abandonnés, leur cœur ne valent rien comparés à ceux m'ayant recueillis.  
Et puis comme le disait bien mon père adoptif après m'avoir dit la vérité : "Les vrais parents ne sont pas ceux qui t'ont conçu, mais ceux qui t'aime et qui sont prêt à sacrifier leur vie pour toi."  
Une pensée me venait soudainement en tête. Je lui demandais :  
"Qu'en est il de tes parents Reimu ? Ils habitent quelque part au Gensokyo ?  
Elle me répondit avec le même air sombre :  
-Je n'ai jamais connu mon père : il est mort d'une maladie incurable peu avant ma naissance. Concernant ma mère, elle était la précédente miko du sanctuaire Hakurei et m'a formée à ce rôle. Elle est morte de la même maladie que mon père i peu près 5 ans."

À ces mots, je me sentis coupable de lui en avoir parlé. _Perdre ses parents si tôt est un malheur qui ne méritait pas d'en être discuté plus longtemps._ Je comprenais à présent son air si sombre de tout à l'heure à partir du moment où je lui ai parlé du fait que j'ai été abandonné. 

-Pardon de t'en avoir parlé... Je  
-Tu n'y es pour rien ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et puis je peux en parler à peu près normalement maintenant."  
Une autre question me venait en tête concernant sa prédécesseure :  
"Comment se succèdent les responsables du temple Hakurei ?  
-La succession se fait de génération en génération : du moins pour ma lignée...  
-Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas le cas pour les autres Sanctuaires ?  
-C'est plus compliqué que ça : en temps normal, chaque Miko ou prêtresse d'un sanctuaire se doit de faire voeu de chasteté avant d'entrer en fonctions. Ma lignée : la lignée Hakurei, en est une exception.  
-Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc ?  
-C'est une tradition basée sur une légende transmise de génération en génération dans ma famille : il y a plus de 1 000 ans, une Yokai naquit de la crainte des humains de disparaître un jour. Cette crainte s'accumulait au fil des âges et a permit à cette Yokai d'évoluer. Elle finit par acquérir des pouvoirs tellement puissants qu'ils surpassaient même le niveau des dieux, ce qui lui valu le titre de "Yokai-Dieu". Sa soif de pouvoir l'a menée à vouloir dominer sur toute vie, tant humain que dieux. Cependant, il y a 600 ans, elle fut finalement arrêtée et scellée par la première des prêtresses Hakurei. Une descendance lui a alors été accordée afin que cette dernière puisse combattre cette "Yokai-Dieu" le jour de son retour.  
L'Histoire qu'elle venait de me raconter me semblait bien précise en terme de détails pour une légende... Je lui demandais alors :  
-Pourquoi cela est-ce donc considéré comme une légende ?  
-Il n'y a aucun écrit prouvant ces évènements, de plus : personne ne sait où est ce que cette "Yokai-Dieu" aurait pu être scellée."  
Tout ceci me semblait tout de même bizarre : même s'il n'y avait aucunes preuves écrite, je me demandais toujours pourquoi la lignée Hakurei était toute une descendance. Peut-être que je réfléchissais trop après tout.  
En mangeant la dernière lamproie grillée, une dernière question me venait en tête :  
"Mise à part cela, tu semblais très méfiante envers Remilia lorsque tu as aperçue la brume écarlate... Il s'est passé quelque chose auparavant ?  
-Un incident : il y a quelques temps maintenant, elle a essayé de plonger entièrement le Gensokyo de cette brume cachant ainsi la lumière du Soleil afin de pouvoir se déplacer librement où elle le souhaitait. Je l'ai arrêtée moi-même.  
-Maintenant que j'y pense, Remilia est une vampire, je suppose pour avoir des ailes de chauve-souris et être vulnérable au Soleil ?  
-Tu as vu juste ! Elle et sa sœur sont les deux seuls vampires du Gensokyo. Le reste de son personnel est des humains à quelques exceptions près."

J'apprenais de plus en plus de choses intéressantes, par rapport à ce monde, cependant, le repas venant de se terminer, il fallait que je commence mon entraînement. Après avoir remercié la prêtresse Hakurei de m'avoir invité à manger dans son sanctuaire, je repartis vers ma nouvelle demeure avoisinant le manoir de Remilia. Il fallait également que je me prépare psychologiquement à demain matin. Quelque chose me disait que cela n'allait pas être une tâche facile à faire...


	9. Chapitre 8

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans événements particuliers. Toute l'après-midi était consacrée à l'aménagement de ma demeure ainsi qu'à l'élaboration d'un programme d'entraînement intensif pour les prochains mois. Le soir venu, peu après avoir mangé des lamproies grillé au stand de nourriture que m'avait indiquée Reimu juste avant de quitter son sanctuaire, la fatigue prit le dessus sur moi. Il était déjà, tard et je devais aller me coucher afin de bien me concentrer demain à cet entraînement pour le moins spécial. Sans plus tarder, je m'allongeais sur ce vieux lit en bois...

_Tiens !__il est très confortable pour un lit abandonné depuis une dizaine d'années.__Enfin bref, fermons les yeux et vidons notre esprit !__Qu'est ce que-._

J'étais dans le noir complet, mais une voix se fit retentir. La même voix féminine qui allait très probablement me dire la même chose sans me dire qui était elle.  
"Prends garde ! Un nouvel ennemi apparaîtra prochainement et essayera de te tuer afin que ta destinée ne s'accomplisse pas.  
-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer en quoi cette destinée consiste au lieu de me faire des prédictions ?  
-Patience ! Tu le sauras bien vite !  
J'ouvris les yeux, le soleil s'était déjà levé sur le Gensokyo.

_Qui était ce ?__Pourquoi m'a-t-elle pas dit plutôt qui elle était et en quoi consistait ma fameuse "destinée" ?_

Il me fallait à présent me préparer pour mon premier jour d'entraînement. Après m'être habillé et sorti, je me dirigeais vers le manoir du démon écarlate avec une légère boule au ventre. Arrivé au portail (qui était fermé), je repensais à mon approche envers cette fameuse Flandre Scarlet. Cependant, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre du fait qu'on ne m'avait jamais chargé de m'occuper d'enfants auparavant lorsque je vivais encore sur Terre.  
Ces pensées furent interrompues lorsque je vis le portail s'ouvrir entièrement en un quart de seconde.

_Que s'est-il passé ?__Qui l'a bien pu l'ouvrir en un quart de seconde ?_

J'entendais une voix derrière moi, une voix que j'avais déjà entendue hier :  
"Soyez le bienvenu Monsieur ! Ma maîtresse vous attend dans le manoir."  
Instinctivement, je me retournais et vis cette personne a à peine deux mètres de moi. Le sursaut qui en a suivit me fit tomber à terre. Cette personne n'était d'autre que Sakuya, la personne que je supposais être la majordome de Remilia.

_Flippante...__Apparaître dans le dos des gens, ça me rappelle un jeu d'horreur dans lequel il fallait s'échapper d'un monstre en costume noir et cravate rouge qui avait les mêmes pratiques.__Bref...__  
_  
En me voyant tomber, Sakuya s'avança légèrement :  
"Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai fait peur, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'accueillir des invités. Dame Remilia n'en accueille point habituellement.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous en faites pas ! Lui répondis-je en reprenant mon souffle  
Elle passa devant moi.  
-Veuillez me suivre à présent !"

Après être passé par les immenses jardins dans lesquels j'avais repoussé Goki la veille, Sakuya me mena jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du manoir. Je n'avais pas fait attention à cet immense bâtiment précédemment. Cela ressemblait légèrement à un château de la Renaissance du fait de son immense hauteur. Un détail attira mon attention, un détail qui était inhabituel, un énorme clocher me rappelant le Big Ben de Londres.

_Comment cela a-t-il été construit ?__Bon concentre-toi, Adrian !__Tu te préoccupes trop de petit détails !__N'oublie pas ce pourquoi tu es là..._

Une fois entrée dans le manoir, Sakuya me mena à travers de long et haut couloirs vers une immense porte qui semblait aussi blindé que celle d'un Bunker. Remilia m'attendait devant cet accès :  
"Ah ! Te voilà !"  
Elle se tourna vers Sakuya  
"Sakuya ! Va me chercher le sac !  
-Oui Madame. Dit elle en la saluant avant de partir.  
Remilia reprit :  
-Combien de temps compte, tu rester auprès de ma sœur ?  
-Je vais essayer de rester le plus longtemps possible en fonction de ce qui se passera : je sortirais en fin d'après-midi voire début de soirée.  
-Très bien ! Quand tu voudras sortir, reviens à cette porte et frappe du plus fort que tu puisses. Je laisserais du personnel à côté pour te l'ouvrir. Reviens vers moi quand tu seras sorti. Ah et j'oubliais : si la personnalité destructrice de Flandre prend le dessus, envole-toi du mieux que tu puisses et garde toujours le sac que Sakuya va t'apporter, il contient de la viande fraîche que tu devras donner à ma sœur au cas où cela ne se passerait pas comme prévu.  
-De la viande fraîche ?  
-Oui : tous les jours, une servante est envoyée pour lui servir de la viande pour la journée en déposant cette ration à l'entrée. Pour rencontrer Flandre directement, tu devras aller dans sa chambre se situant derrière une porte au bout du premier long couloir à gauche. Fait attention également à ne pas te perdre dans ces corridors, car cette infrastructure est un vrai dédale."

_De mieux en mieux... Je n'aurais définitivement pas intérêt à me perdre si je veux me garder en vie._

Quelques minutes plus tard, la majordome arriva avec ce fameux sac en main qui ressemblait plus à un sac de randonnée qu'autre chose. Elle me la posa doucement à terre. Lorsque je pris le sac en main afin de le porter, je sentis instantanément son poid énorme de 30 kg.

_La vache ! Il y a vraiment que de la viande là-dedans ? On dirait une ration faite pour tout un camping pour au moins une semaine ! Comment Sakuya a-t-elle fait pour porter tout cela en une seule main sérieusement ?_

Voyant ma difficulté à porter le sac sur mon dos, Remilia me conseilla en riant de manière discrète :  
"Si tu as des difficultés à porter cela, traîne le sac jusqu'à la chambre de Flandre. Bien ! Nous allons à présent t'ouvrir la porte.  
Elle fit signe à Sakuya qui commença à ouvrir cet immense accès en la poussant de ses deux mains.  
_Quel genre d'entraînement a-t-elle suivi pour en arriver là ? Pour pouvoir porter 30 kg et pousser une énorme porte blindé, elle a dû suivre un entraînement du plus strict !_  
Bonne Chance !" Me souhaita Remilia.

Une fois entré, la porte se referma derrière moi. _Aucun moyen de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur, on dirait._  
Je me retrouvais donc dans un escalier descendant menant à un couloir éclairé seulement avec des torches accrochées sur les côtés. Malgré cette ambiance des plus sinistre, je m'avançais, traînant avec moi l'énorme sac contenant la viande de la petite sœur de Remilia.

_Une porte au bout du premier long couloir à gauche... Ça doit être ici ! _

Après avoir laissé le sac de nourriture à cette porte, j'ouvris cette dernière prudemment. Qui sait ce qui se cache derrière.  
Une fois la porte ouverte, je vis une grande chambre d'enfant (éclairé également par des torches), ressemblant légèrement à d'autres chambres que j'avais pu voir sur Terre lors d'un voyage scolaire au Château de Chambord quand je n'avais que 10 ans. Cependant quelques détails rendaient cette chambre des plus insolites : en effet, sur les côtés, il y avait des peluches explosés et transpercés de part en part par des couteaux. Je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises : en regardant plus loin, je remarquais qu'il y avait également un cercueil sur le lit.

_Si ça se trouve, cette fameuse Flandre Scarlet dort dedans vu qu'il s'agit probablement d'une vampire tout comme sa soeur. Mais si je découvrais autre chose en l'ouvrant, quelque chose de bien plus maléfique ?  
_  
Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'avançais, tremblotant légèrement des jambes et commençant à respirer profondément. Je posais mes mains sur ce cercueil et commençais à l'ouvrir.

_Il y a ... Rien ? Comment cela se fait-ce ? Au moins cette peur était juste le fruit de mon imagination... _

Reprenant progressivement mon souffle à un rythme normal, je commençais à fermer le cercueil, quand soudain, je sentis une main glaciale se poser sur mon épaule droite.

_Qu'est-ce que !? M'aurait-on trouvé ? Vais-je mourir ?_

La peur me paralysait, je n'osais en aucun cas me retourner pour voir la créature se trouvant derrière moi...  
"Je ne rêve pas ! C'est un nouvel ami ! "  
La voix qui venait de retentir était celle d'une enfant. À ces paroles : la peur en moi s'effondra comme un château de cartes. Lorsque je me retournais, je vis une petite fille ayant, je dirais 8 ans en apparence. Elle avait des yeux de couleurs rouge écarlate (comme Remilia). Ses courts cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une queue-de-cheval sur son côté gauche. Elle portait une robe rouge par-dessus une sorte de chemise blanche. Elle avait pour couvre-chef un petit bonnet rose avec un ruban rouge. Le plus insolite dans tout cela était ses ailes : ce n'était pas vraiment des ailes organiques, mais bien des cristaux de plusieurs couleurs différentes.

_Plus de doutes à présent, je suis bel et bien devant la petite sœur de Remilia, Flandre. _

D'un ton rassurant, je lui répondis en souriant :  
"En effet, je suis venu ici pour jouer avec toi, je m'appelle Adrian ! Content de faire ta connaissance !  
Elle me répondit avec enthousiasme avec une petite larme à l'œil :  
"C'est vrai ?! Tu- Tu n'a pas peur de moi ? Ma sœur a peur de moi, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi... Je m'appelle Flandre ! Et j'ai été enfermée ici depuis plus de 500 ans. Dit : on peut jouer à cache-cache ?  
-Avec grand plaisir !  
Elle me souriait en séchant le peu de larme qui coulait.  
-Je commence à me cacher et tu comptes jusqu'à 100 d'accord ?  
-Comme tu veux !  
Elle partit se cacher.

_Son envie de jouer me rappelle moi quand j'avais 7 ans. En tout cas, cette petite fille est très enthousiaste et très ouverte ! La sociabiliser ne sera peut-être pas une tâche si difficile à faire après tout !_

En fermant les yeux, je commençais le décompte. Une fois arrivé à 100, je hurlais  
"ATTENTION, J'ARRIVE !"  
En sortant de la chambre, l'avertissement de Remilia me prévenant que ces couloirs étaient de véritables dédales me revint à l'esprit.

_J'aurais sûrement dû proposer un autre jeu... Mais bon ce qui est fait est fait._

En tournant à gauche au bout du couloir où se trouvait la chambre de Flandre, je marchais près de 5 minutes dans ces longs corridors avant de me retrouver dans une énorme salle qui était apparemment une bibliothèque bizarrement sans livre.

_Un endroit parfait pour se cacher, on dirait ! _

En commençant mes recherches, j'entendis un bruit discret provenant du sommet d'une des hautes bibliothèques. En montant un peu plus haut, je vis une partie d'une des ailes cristallisés de Flandre dépasser de son sommet.  
Afin de la faire sortir de sa cachette, je grattais son aile dépassant afin de la chatouiller. En une seule seconde, je l'entendais rigoler bruyamment et gesticuler de partout.  
"Trouvé ! Lui dis-je  
-Comment as-tu fait pour me trouver ! Me répondait elle en sortant de sa cachette.  
-Ton aile dépassait légèrement depuis la bibliothèque."  
Elle avait un air légèrement déçue. Je lui dis alors :  
"À ton tour de compter jusqu'à 100 ! Je suis sûr que tu peux me trouver en moins de temps que moi !"  
Sa déception se dissipa en partie. Elle commença à compter à partir de l'endroit où je l'avais trouvé.

Afin de trouver rapidement une cachette, j'eus l'idée d'utiliser le vol. En me déplaçant rapidement à travers les couloirs, j'arrivais finalement au bout d'une trentaine de secondes à ce qui semblait être une salle à manger. Il y avait une immense table ronde remplie de viande partiellement consommée. Ça doit être ici que Flandre mange...

En face de cette table, il y avait une cheminée qui paraissait éteinte. Le tout était accompagné de divers meubles. Je ne peux pas rêver de meilleur endroit où me cacher. Il y avait un placard dans un coin de la pièce. Je décidais donc de m'y faufiler en prenant garde de bien fermer la porte.

Une minute après m'être caché, je remarquais depuis la petite ouverture du placard où j'étais abrité, quelque chose d'irrationnel : je vis au niveau de la table une sorte de portail dimensionnel s'ouvrir. Un bras sortit de ce portail et commença à prendre toute la nourriture qu'il y avait dessus.

_Qui est cet individu ? Le "nouvel ennemi" dont m'avait parlé la mystérieuse voix dans mes rêves ? Dans tous les cas, je dois arrêter ce voleur quitte à mettre ce petit jeu de côté !_

Sans hésiter, je sortis rapidement de ma cachette et fonçai pour attraper le bras qui prenait le reste du repas. Cependant, il était trop tard : ce bras prit toute la viande encore consommable d'une manière extrêmement rapide et disparut dans le portail d'où il venait aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Je n'eus pas le temps de plonger ma main dans ce portail qui se referma aussitôt.

_Il s'est enfuit ! Restons sur nos gardes._

Quelques secondes après, Flandre ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger :  
"Trouvé !  
Mince ! J'ai oublié de me recacher ! Tant pis ! Il va falloir admettre que j'ai perdu cette manche, on dirait !  
-Bravo ! Tu m'as trouvé ! Tu veux continuer ou jouer à autre chose ?  
-Et bien je-" Elle entendit son ventre gargouiller...

_Apparemment son ventre cri famine. Et il n'y a plus de viande dans cette pièce. Bon ! Direction le sac de viandes à l'entrée !_

-Si tu as faim, suis moi ! Je connais un endroit où tu seras rassasiée."

Flandre me suivit, mais quelque chose d'inhabituelle se produisit : plus nous marchions vers le sac, plus je sentis une sorte de mauvaise aura provenant de Flandre. Elle était anormalement silencieuse. En plein milieu de la marche, elle sortit de son silence et me demanda soudainement :  
"Adrian : tu peux me donner tes intestins ? J'ai faim.

Elle a disjoncté totalement là ! Il faut prendre quelques distances.

-Désolé Flandre, mais je tiens à mes intestins ! Lui dis-je en commençant à voler  
Je la vis ricaner d'un air plus que malsain et dire d'une voix sinistre :  
-_**Dans ce cas, la 3e partie de cache-cache peut commencer !**_  
Elle commença à se dédoubler en 3.

_QUOI ?! IMPOSSIBLE ! Comment peut-elle faire ça !_

J'en restais stupéfait.  
Commençons maintenant ! Tu as intérêt à être plus endurant que mes peluches !"

_Cette fois c'est confirmé ! Sa personnalité alternative avait pris le dessus ! Je dois fuir du mieux que je puisse vers le sac si je veux que personne ne soit blessé !_

Je volais donc à travers les corridors en essayant de me souvenir du chemin que j'ai pris malgré le stress et la peur étant revenus de plus bel. Quatre Flandre étaient en vol à ma poursuite me tirant chacune des salves de projectiles magiques extrêmement explosives. Évitant de peu les projectiles, les 4 Flandres me hurlèrent d'un rire sadique :  
"_**CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE SI TU NE FAIS QUE T'ENFUIR ADRIAN ! VIENS ICI QUE JE PUISSE MANGER TES INTESTINS !**_"

_Calme toi ! Calme toi et réfléchis un peu ! Par où es tu passé à l'origine ! BON SANG, JE NE M'EN SOUVIENS PLUS !  
_  
N'écoutant que mes instincts, je pris le premier chemin qui me passait par la tête, il y avait un chemin à droite et un autre continuant tout droit. Sans réfléchir, je pris immédiatement le virage où me suivirent les Flandres.

_Si ça se trouve, je vais dans une direction totalement aléatoire ! Tant pis ! Il faut échapper à tout prix aux Flandres si je voulais retrouver le sac ! _

Finalement, j'arrivais à distancer légèrement mes poursuivantes avant d'arriver à un autre virage qui tournait à droite. En tournant : le sac était devant la porte.

_J'ignore comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai dû trouver par chance un raccourci me menant au point de départ ! Remilia ne mentait pas par rapport à la complexité de ces corridors... _

En me précipitant sur le sac pour l'ouvrir : Flandre et ses clones avaient retrouvé ma trace.  
"TROUVÉ ! Tu penses vraiment pouvoir m'échapper en te cachant derrière ce sac !? C'est inutile ! Tu n'as plus d'endroits où courir à présent ! Tes intestins vont maintenant me servir de repas."  
Elle fit disparaître ses clones et fonça sur moi à une vitesse supérieur à celle de Sakuya. VITE ! OUVRE CE FICHU SAC NOM D'UN CHIEN !  
Je n'eu même pas le temps de poser mes mains sur ce dernier que Flandre le perça afin d'enfoncer sa main dans mon ventre tel un poignard. Je n'avais jamais eu mal auparavant (du moins depuis les couteaux de Sakuya). Cependant, elle ne m'avait pas transpercé grâce à mon "bouclier" se situant entre nous deux. Elle avait créé un large trou dans ce colis.

_Il ne me reste maintenant plus qu'une seule chose à faire..._

Je pris une viande de ce bagage et le tendis à Flandre en lui rappelant :  
"Si tu prends mes intestins qui jouera avec toi après ? Combien de temps resteras-tu encore à gambader seule dans ces couloirs ? Tu ne veux plus de cela pas vrai ?"  
À mes mots, l'atmosphère maléfique que je sentais autour de Flandre disparu en un instant comme si cela s'était volatilisé. Son rire maléfique se remplaçait progressivement par larmes et regrets. Elle retira rapidement sa main qui était toujours plantée dans mon abdomen.  
"Pardon Adrian ! Pardon ! Tu vas mourir à cause de moi ! Et je vais encore me retrouver seule comme avant...  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait donc dire que j'allais mourir ? Lui répondis-je en lui montrant ma plaie qui se régénérait.  
En voyant cela, Flandre ne pleurait plus... Du moins de tristesse. Je continuais :  
"Mange ce qu'il y a dans ce sac, je l'ai amené pour toi !  
-C-C'est vrai ?  
-Oui ! Et je suis prêt à rejouer à un autre jeu à condition que tu n'essayes plus de me tuer compris ?  
-O-Oui !"

_Bien ! Me voilà sain et sauf pour le moment. J'espère juste qu'elle réussira à se contrôler la prochaine fois._

Le reste de la journée se passa paisiblement. Je faisais découvrir à Flandre quelques jeux dont les parties se passèrent sans le moindre incident majeur. Quelques heures plus tard, je devais sortir des sous-sol pour faire mon rapport à Remilia. Après avoir fini une série de parties de "1,2,3 soleil", il me fallait expliquer à Flandre que je devais partir. _Comment devrais-je m'y prendre ?_  
Flandre me dit d'un air joyeux :  
"Dis, on fait une autre partie ?  
-Plus pour aujourd'hui malheureusement, je dois partir."  
Flandre commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

_C'était à prévoir... Elle doit me considérer comme son seul ami dans les parages ! J'ai peut-être été trop direct..._

Flandre me demanda en sanglotant :  
"Est ce que tu reviendras un jour ?  
Je me baissais pour lui frotter légèrement la tête :  
-Bien sûr ! Il faudra juste que tu sois patiente. Je te promets de revenir au moins une fois par semaine pour jouer avec toi à condition que tu n'essayes plus de me tuer. Promis ?  
-Promis ! Me réponda-t-elle souriante et en séchant ses larmes.

_J'aurais aimé avoir une sœur ayant le même comportement qu'elle du moment où je vivais sur Terre ! Elle a dû avoir beaucoup souffert de la solitude durant 500 ans, ce qui avait laissé place à cette personnalité instable. En tout cas, je ne regrette pas d'être venu ici !_

Après avoir quitté Flandre, je me dirigeais vers la porte blindée en montant les marches. En frappant du plus fort que je pouvais la porte, j'attendis à peine 30 secondes avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre. En sortant, je vis les deux servantes s'occupant de la porte me regarder avec un air plus qu'abasourdi. Sakuya m'attendait à l'entrée :  
"Il semblerait que vous ayez survécu à votre rencontre avec la sœur de Dame Remilia. Je vais vous conduire à ma maîtresse ! Veuillez me suivre."  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakuya me mena à la jeune vampire buvant une tasse de thé dans les jardins du manoir : le soleil était déjà couché.  
"Alors ? Comment s'est déroulé la rencontre avec Flandre ?  
-Au départ, tout allait bien jusqu'au moment où un intrus à indirectement éveillé la personnalité destructrice de Flandre.

Le visage de Remilia se transforma en étonnement.  
-Un autre intrus dit tu ? Comment est-il parvenu à passer la porte ?  
-Cet intrus n'était pas comme celui d'hier, il semblait utiliser des portails dimensionnels pour se déplacer. Il a pris de ce qui restait du repas de Flandre et est parti aussi vite qu'il était venu, Flandre à commencer à vouloir me manger car elle avait faim... J'ai pu finalement la calmer en lui donnant une partie du contenu du sac que vous m'aviez fourni. Le reste de la journée s'est passé calmement sans autre incident de ce genre. Je suis prêt à continuer à la sociabiliser.  
Remilia souriait d'une manière légèrement bizarre :  
-Décidément, je ne vous comprendrais jamais vous les humains ! Tu as survécu à la personnalité destructrice de Flandre, mais tu es malgré tout prêt à recommencer ?  
-Disons qu'il fallait faire quelque chose et vite ! De toute façon, la sociabiliser ne sera probablement qu'une question de temps maintenant.  
Remilia commença à rire légèrement.  
-On dirait que le destin va devenir réalité."

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte tout d'un coup ? Un destin ?_

Je la regardais d'une manière plus que perplexe ce à quoi elle me répondit :  
"Oublie ce que je viens de dire... C'est juste une pensée m'ayant traversé l'esprit." Mouais...

Il était à présent l'heure de rentrer chez moi : après avoir salué Remilia et sa majordome, je repris le chemin vers ma demeure. Sur le retour, je repensais à l'entraînement que j'avais élaboré hier ainsi que le temps que cela prendrait avant de porter ses fruits. Dans tous les cas, j'avais hâte de commencer.

_L'heure est venue de mettre à profit cet entraînement intensif afin d'avoir des réponses ! Tout ce voyage ne fait que commencer !_


	10. Chapitre 9

Nous sommes 6 mois après mon arrivée au Gensokyo. Durant tout ce temps, j'ai pu perfectionner la maîtrise de mon pouvoir et le manie largement mieux qu'avant (bien que non totalement). Cet entraînement ne s'était pas non plus résumé à perfectionner ma maîtrise, j'ai également mis au point un dur programme d'exercices physiques : chaque jour, je devais faire 200 pompes le matin, 200 pompes l'après-midi ainsi que quelques kilomètres de course entre la forêt où se situait ma demeure et le village des humains. Chaque semaine, au moins une fois, je devais aller "sociabiliser" Flandre, la petite sœur de Remilia afin qu'elle puisse un jour être avec elle. Également, en fin de semaine, je devais aller au sanctuaire Hakurei afin de me mesurer à Reimu et de lui montrer mes progrès afin qu'elle me dise ce qu'il restait à améliorer.

Nous étions en fin de semaine : je devais aller au sanctuaire Hakurei afin de montrer le fruit de mon entraînement de ces derniers jours. Cependant, en sortant de chez moi, je vis Reimu m'attendant apparemment.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?__Je pensais qu'on devait se retrouver au niveau de son sanctuaire._

"Reimu ? Que fais-tu ici ?  
\- L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui est annulé, quelque chose d'anormale s'est produit au niveau de mon sanctuaire il y a trois jours : un Geyser est apparu.  
-Un geyser ?"

_Bizarre...__Mais je ne vois pas vraiment quelle en est le problème au point d'annuler l'entraînement._

Elle continua :  
"Patchouli a plus d'informations concernant ce problème. Elle nous attend au manoir du démon écarlate avec Yukari et Marisa"  
Patchouli était la libraire du Manoir écarlate. Je croisais son chemin de temps en temps lorsque j'allais jouer avec Flandre. Je ne lui avais jamais vraiment parlé, mais Remilia m'avait dit qu'elle était une puissante mage.

Quelque chose me venait en tête d'un coup :  
_Yukari...__Mais attends, c'était la personne que cherchait Goki i mois !__Je me demande quel genre de personne est ce et surtout pourquoi Goki la cherchait.__Bon !__Je demanderais à Reimu sur le chemin._  
-Très bien ! Lui répondis-je.

Sur le chemin vers le manoir de Remilia, Reimu me parla en détail de Yukari sans que je ne l'eusse à demander.  
"Avant d'entrer dans le manoir, je dois te donner un conseil par rapport à Yukari : même si elle est de notre côté, ne lui fais jamais confiance !  
-Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc ?  
-Elle a beau être amicale en apparence, mais ne te fie surtout pas à cela, elle sait manipuler les personnes pour arriver à ses fins  
-Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
-Dès que Yukari à quelque chose en tête, elle est capable de se servir des autres comme pions pour y parvenir.  
-Au passage qui est elle ?  
-L'une des créatrices de la barrière Hakurei qui sépare la Terre du Gensokyo.  
_Rien que ça !__Elle doit avoir un certain âge._  
-Je suppose qu'elle doit être âgée puisque la barrière Hakurei ne doit pas dater d'hier.  
-En effet, elle a environ 1 200 ans."

_Hein ?!__Je ne suis pas sourd !__J'ai bien entendu 1 200 ans !__Je ne préfère pas imaginer la tête de la personne._

En voyant mon expression étonnée, la prêtresse Hakurei me précisa :  
"Pour ton information, elle n'a pas 1 200 ans en apparence, c'est une Yokai, ils sont immortels en âge.

_Je me demande quand même quelle est l'état d'esprit d'une personne vieille de 1 200 ans...__Bon, je m'égare, le manoir est en vue._

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés à destination. Guidé par Sakuya qui nous attendait à l'entrée, nous parvînmes à la bibliothèque qui se trouvait à un étage juste au-dessus de la porte blindé menant au souterrain de Flandre. Il y avait une sorte de table ronde au milieu d'une énorme bibliothèque : c'était de longs et hauts couloirs remplis de d'étagères eux même remplis de centaines de livres du moins. Cette bibliothèque devait compter au moins 100 000 livres.

_Je me demande qui pourrait s'ennuyer ici au point de lire tout ces livres._

Sur la table ronde, étaient déjà assises Marisa, Patchouli, et la personne que je suppose être Yukari. Elle avait de très longs cheveux blonds et des yeux de couleur doré. Elle était très loin d'avoir le physique d'une personne âgée : en effet, elle avait plutôt l'air d'avoir une trentaine d'années. Concernant ses vêtements, elle portait une sorte de tabard violet d'un style chinois, je dirais et portais un bonnet blanc.

Après nous être assis, Patchouli commença à expliquer la situation :  
"D'après certains témoignages des alentours : des Esprits souterrains sortiraient de ce Geyser, mais pour l'instant, nous ne savons pas qui serait la personne responsable de sa création. Cependant, Yukari à une idée de l'endroit où pourrait se tenir le coupable.  
Yukari poursuivit :  
-Je connais l'endroit où se terrent la majorité des Esprits sortant du geyser. Ils viennent de l'Ancien Enfer, situé dans les profondeurs du Gensokyo. Reimu, Marisa, vous pourrez commencer votre investigation par là.

Reimu répondit en soupirant :

-Est ce que les Esprits sortant du geyser représentent un danger en soi pour le Gensokyo ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je préfèrerai m'en occuper plus tard : il y a un autre incident que j'essaye de régler depuis quelques mois déjà et dont les enjeux sont beaucoup plus importants.  
Marisa lui répondit d'un air énervé :

-T'es flemmarde ou quoi ? Il faut aller voir ce qui se trame là-bas ! Esprits dangereux ou non, il faut régler ce problème, et puis si ce n'est pas des Yokais qui représentent un danger pour Gensokyo, ça prendra très peu de temps si on y va à deux !

_Houla !__Du peu que je connaisse de Marisa !__Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait ce comportement pour le moins...__direct !_

Yukari ajouta :

-Si la personne derrière tout ceci libère des Esprits surpuissants, qui sait ce qui peut arriver au Gensokyo.  
Reimu soupira profondément. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être de tout repos le rôle de prêtresse...

-Très bien, si vous y tenez. Je vais y aller avec Marisa.

_Si je leur viens en aide, cela pourrait prendre encore moins de temps si il n'y a pas d'Esprits surpuissants, dans le cas contraire à 3 contre 1 on devrait pouvoir vaincre celui ou celle derrière tout cela.__Mais si c'était Goki le responsable ?__  
_  
-Reimu, je dois vous accompagner ! Plus nombreux, on sera, plus vite, ce sera fini ! De plus, cela contribuerait à mon entraînement.  
-Je comprends ta motivation Adrian, mais je suis désolée, c'est hors de question ! Tu ne maîtrises pas totalement ton pouvoir. Si nous rencontrons le moindre ennemi surpuissant, tu risques très fortement d'y passer ! Ils sont d'un tout autre niveau que tes ennemis précédents.

_Elle est ferme !__On dirait qu'il fallait que je sois plus convainquant si je voulais les accompagner._

-Et si c'était Goki derrière tout ça ? Je tiens personnellement à le combattre !

Marisa intervint :

-Ton côté tête brûlée ne te sauvera pas de tous les dangers Adrian ! Et il y a très peu de chances que Goki soit derrière tout ça ! Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, il n'y a pas que lui qui peut mettre un foutoir sans nom au Gensokyo, et en général, c'est des personnes plus que coriaces à qui il leur faudrait un coup pour te tuer ! Reimu à raison, reste ici et laisse nous faire.

_Elle avait peut-être raison, mais est ce qu'elle était obligée de le dire de la manière la plus désagréable possible !?_

À contre coeur, je finis par accepter et les laissai partir. _Bon !__Il me faut trouver quelque chose à faire le temps qu'elles finissent._

Au vu de l'endroit où j'étais, je pouvais tenter quelque chose... Sakuya était toujours dans le coin de la pièce :  
"Sakuya ! Tu pourrais m'emmener à Remilia s'il te plaît ? Je dois lui parler.

-Que lui voulez vous ?

En lui expliquant ce que j'avais en tête, elle me dit d'un air pas très rassuré :

Êtes-vous vraiment sûr de vouloir faire cela ? Cela me semble très risqué, mais je ne m'opposerai aucunement à Dame Remilia si elle accepte. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à elle."

5 minutes plus tard, j'étais arrivé dans les jardins où Remilia buvait son thé comme à sa grande habitude.

"Qu'il y a t'il Adrian ? Tu sembles avoir quelque chose en tête !  
-En effet, je voudrais faire un test : cela fait 6 mois que je sociabilise Flandre, et sa personnalité secondaire n'a quasiment jamais repris le dessus sur elle depuis notre première rencontre : je pense qu'il est temps d'essayer de la faire sortir des sous-sols afin qu'elle puisse se déplacer librement dans le domaine.  
La jeune vampire souriait comme si elle avait quelque chose en tête :

-Je savais que tu allais venir pour me demander cela : son destin va se réaliser, elle va être enfin libre !

Encore cette histoire de destin ! Où voulait-elle en venir avec cela ? Je la regardais d'un air plus que perplexe. Voyant cela, Remilia me dit d'un sourire :

"Je pense qu'il est temps que tu sache ce que j'ai fait, j'ai manipulé ton destin !

_Attends, QUOI ?__MANIPULER MON DESTIN ?__Comment cela se fait !?_

-Je ne comprends pas que voulez dire...  
-Je peux manipuler le destin de toute personne, cependant, je ne maîtrise pas ce pouvoir totalement, même en 500 ans d'existence. J'ai modifié ton destin de façon à ce que tu sociabilises ma sœur afin qu'elle soit libérée de mes erreurs passées et de ces maudit sous-sols. Et cela a marché, on dirait !

_Incroyable !__Elle aurait tout prévu depuis notre première rencontre afin qu'elle retrouve Flandre en faisant en sorte que ce ne soit qu'une question de temps ?_

"Bien ! Je vais essayer d'aller la chercher ! Lui dis-je

-Je t'accompagnerais jusqu'à l'entrée du sous-sol.

-D'accord !"

Une fois arrivé au niveau de l'entrée du sous-sol, Remilia demanda à Sakuya d'ouvrir la porte blindée. J'entrais sans trop de précipitations dans ces sous sols dont j'en connaissais à présent les obscurités. La première chose qui me venait en tête était de jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Flandre si elle était toujours là. En effet, quelques fois, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre lorsque je venais jouer avec elle. Dans ces cas-là, je devais la chercher au quatre coins du sous-sol dans le dédale de couloirs qui le composait. Même en 6 mois, je ne connaissais pas tous les recoins de ces corridors. En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, je la vis jouer avec un ballon, le lançant contre un des murs de sorte à ce qu'il revienne à elle.

_Ta souffrance est terminée Flandre !__Je vais maintenant mettre un terme à ces 500 ans de solitude !_

M'entendant ouvrir la porte, elle se retourna brusquement, son regard passa de l'ennui à la joie. Elle courut vers moi en me prenant dans ses bras :

"ADRIAN ! Tu es revenu beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, que se passe t'il ? Tu viens jouer avec moi ?  
-Bien sûr ! Mais cette fois-ci nous allons à un autre endroit.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Tu vas sortir de ce sous-sol ! Ta sœur t'y attend."

À ces mots, flandre commença à pleurer, mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse. Je sentis ses bras toujours enlacés autour de moi trembler comme jamais.

"Je-je le savais ! Je le savais que c'était ma sœur qui t'envoyait pour que je puisse revenir à elle ! Dit elle en sanglotant

-En effet ! Ta sœur pense à toi Flandre. Elle t'aime et ne veut pas que tu souffres plus ! Mais elle avait peur que tu lui en veuilles de t'avoir enfermé durant tout ce temps-là.

-Lui en vouloir ? Jamais je ne lui en voudrais ! Je-je sais qu'elle m'aimait !

-Alors oublie le passé. Tu es une vampire après tout, tu as tout le temps du monde pour jouer avec ta grande sœur.

-Merci ! Merci Grand frère !

_Attends, attend,s QUOI !__Grand frère ?!__Woah, Woah ,Woah Qu'est ce que je dois répondre ?_

Sa dernière phrase m'avait à la fois confus et touché, elle continua :

S'il te plaît, reste avec nous,  
-Je ne peux pas rester dans le manoir avec vous, contrairement à toi et à ta sœur, je ne vis pas éternellement. Cependant, je promets de venir vous voir plus souvent ! Maintenant suis moi ! Ta sœur t'attend."

Arrivé au niveau des escaliers, Flandre vis sa sœur l'attendant au sommet de ces derniers. Elle vola à une vitesse plus qu'impressionnante vers Remilia afin de la prendre dans ses bras.  
"GRANDE SOEUR ! Hurla Flandre en sanglots  
-C'est enfin fini Flandre ! Pardonne moi ! Sanglota Remilia à son tour.  
Étant témoin de la scène, j'eus du mal à retenir quelques larmes de couler

_Le test s'avère être un succès, on dirait._

Remilia se tourna vers moi :  
"Merci mille fois Adrian, je te suis à présent reconnaissante à jamais, je ne sais pas comment te remercier...  
-Rien du tout ! C'est normal de rendre service."

_Bon, je vais les laisser, elles doivent avoir tant de choses à se raconter._

Il était temps de les laisser cependant quelque chose d'inattendue allait se produire à l'entrée du manoir.


	11. Chapitre 10

Après avoir quitté les sœurs Scarlet, je n'avais d'autre idée que de rentrer chez moi, en attendant le retour de Reimu et Marisa. La journée commençait à tourner au crépuscule, et il faisait légèrement froid du fait nous étions au dernier jour de l'automne.

_Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher avant d'attraper un rhume, je n'ai pas d'écharpe._

Durant le chemin, j'entendis une voix que j'avais déjà entendue plus tôt dans la journée :

"Je crois savoir qui se terre derrière cette histoire maintenant.  
-Qui va là ?!" Répondis-je d'un air plus que méfiant.

Je vis sortir de derrière un arbre la silhouette d'où provenait la voix : c'était Yukari.  
La manière dont elle était apparu était quasi-fantomatique comme si elle marchait normalement, ce qui me fis légèrement froid dans le dos.

_Restons sur nos gardes !__Comme l'a dit Reimu, cette personne est très loin d'être recommandable._

"Que me voulez-vous ? Lui dis-je d'un ton agacé  
-Que tu ailles informer Reimu et Marisa : j'ai continué à mener l'enquête de mon côté et j'ai trouvé qui pourrait être le coupable de tout cela.  
-Et comment voulez vous que je m'y prenne au juste ? Elles doivent être très loin à l'heure qui l'est.

À ce moment-là, elle sourit et me dit en faisant un mouvement de bras :

-Tu n'as qu'à emprunter un de mes portails ! Celui-ci te mènera à elles en un instant."

Une sorte de portail dimensionnel s'ouvrit de nulle part assez large et grand pour y faire passer une personne de ma taille, mais ce portail était sombre et je ne voyais pas où cela pouvait, il mener.

_Qu'est-ce qui me fait dire qu'elle ne va pas me faire réapparaître dans un endroit plus que dangereux où elle renfermerait derrière moi le portail si je passe devant !__Cela est sans aucun doute un piège !__Pourquoi irait-elle me demander cela alors que l'on s'est vu pour la première fois quelques heures plus tôt ?__J'ai une idée !__Je vais faire semblant de jouer à son jeu pour compromettre son coup._

"Passez devant, je vous suis.  
-Très bien ! Comme vous voudrez ! Dit elle en n'effaçant point son sourire."

Elle entra dans le portail. _Bien !__On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix si elle dit vrai, mais au moins, je suis à l'abri de toute traîtrise._

Le cœur battant légèrement, vite, j'entrais dans le portail qui me mena à une sorte de caverne. Cependant, cette caverne était immense et semblait être creusée par quelque chose, en tout cas, il ne semblait pas naturel. Le long des parois était éclairés avec des torches. Une chose attira mon attention : j'avais les pieds sur ce qui semblait être de la terre.

_Où est Yukari ?__Elle n'a pas dû aller loin vu qu'elle est passée en première dans le portail._

Mon œil scrutait les alentours, mais je ne trouvais aucune trace d'elle, comme si elle s'était volatilisée après y être entrée. Je me retournais alors pour reprendre le portail par lequel j'étais arrivé. Malgré cela, en me retournant, je vis le portail se fermer.

_Et galère !__Je l'ignore comment, mais cette vieille bique a réussi à m'enfermer dans cet endroit.__Bon !__Ne paniquons pas, réfléchis Adrian, il doit avoir un moyen de sortir de là.__Explorons un peu cette caverne._

En continuant de marcher de manière un peu aléatoire durant près de 5 minutes, je finis par tomber sur une brouette. _Qu'est-ce que cela fait ici ?_ En regardant mieux, il y avait plusieurs sortes d'esprit rodant autour de cette brouette. Je reculais donc... _Qui sait ce ces sortes de fantômes peuvent me faire._

En reculant, quelque chose avait surgi du chariot. _Un...__Un chat ?_ Son dos était de couleur noir et son ventre était rouge. Étrange comme couleurs pour une bête comme ceci. Cet animal descendit de la brouette et commença à entamer une étrange transformation. _Restons sur nos gardes...__  
_  
Ce chat se transforma en une jeune fille avec des oreilles de chat noir ainsi que des cheveux rouge feu avec deux tresses et ornés de rubans noirs en haut et en bas des tresses. Elle portait des vêtements pour le moins... peu commun, c'était une robe noire avec à motifs verts.

Un des esprits tournant autour de la brouette se posa alors dans la main de cette personne qui me demanda :

"Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ?  
-Une personne s'étant perdue via un portail. Mais où sommes nous ?  
-Tu es dans l'Ancien enfer, un endroit où les cadavres humains sont emmenés et enterrés ici."  
J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, une sorte de nausée s'empara de moi dès que je compris que je marchais potentiellement sur des cadavres enterrés.  
La jeune fille s'impatienta :

"Cela ne répond toujours pas à ma question : que viens-tu faire ici ?"

_Elle a dit l'Ancien Enfer :__mais ça veut dire que...__C'est d'ici où les Esprit souterrains sortent du geyser !__La chance ne m'a peut-être pas quitté en fin de compte.__Je vais pouvoir lui demander plus d'informations dessus._

"Je suis à la recherche de la personne qui a créée le geyser au Gensokyo, les Yokais qui en sortent viennent d'ici apparemment. Sauriez vous où je peux trouver le coupable ?  
-Je connais le nom du coupable : cependant, tu ne l'aura que si tu arrives à me battre.

_Bon, on dirait que je dois encore combattre si je veux avoir des informations sur tout cela._

Soupirant un bon coup, je lui dis alors :

-Challenge accepté."

_Il est temps de mettre en œuvre les nouvelles techniques que j'ai élaboré pendant 6 mois._

Un bref résumé de mes capacités est nécessaire, je peux manipuler la gravité de tout objet de sa totalité à la moindre particule de matière, ainsi qu'un pouvoir de source inconnu de régénération si l'attaque qui m'a été porté est de front.

La jeune fille commença à rassembler des esprits (comme ceux tournant autour d'elle) sortant du sol et me dit :  
"Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Rin Kaenbyou, contrôleur des esprits de l'Ancien Enfer. Mais je préfère qu'on me nomme Orin, ça fait moins long.  
-Adrian Nakamura, un simple voyageur.

En s'éloignant légèrement de moi, les esprits rôdant autour d'elles commencèrent à adopter une sorte de formation, d'autres esprits sortirent des parois des murs comme des fantômes et firent de même. Quelques secondes plus tard je sentis quelque chose accrocher mon bras... Je vis avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'un bras humain sortant du sol terreux. Par réflexe, j'eus retiré le bras à grand coup de pied avant de m'envoler. Cet endroit était assez grand et large pour que je puisse voler librement.

Des corps animés sortirent du sol tel des zombies. _Qu'est-ce que...__Des cadavres ?__Je vois...__Elle manipule donc les esprits et les corps inanimés..._Il y avait une quarantaine de zombies sur le sol ainsi qu'une vingtaine d'esprits commençant à m'envoyer des salves de tirs magiques dans les airs. Je devais réagir, alors je décidais d'arracher quelques petits morceaux parois du souterrain en petites proportions de manière à ce qu'elles ne fasse pas tout s'effondrer sur nous avant de les faire tourner en lévitation autour de moi.

Les salves de tir des esprits s'intensifièrent. Impossible de tous les éviter à moins de se diriger en rase-motte vers les zombies. _Pas le choix dans ce cas !__Je vais devoir "sacrifier" quelques-unes de mes protections._

En effet, ces "protections" n'étaient d'autre que les roches lévitant rapidement autour de moi et qui me maintenait une défense contre toutes attaques extérieure, mais, étant en rase-motte ces protections pouvaient être détruite en frôlant le sol. De ce fait, en descendant vers les cadavres, je séparais les particules de matières composant l'une des pierres me protégeant pour les former en une vingtaine de grosses pointes que je lançais à une très grande vitesse (à la manière de balles de gros calibre) vers les cadavres afin de me frayer un chemin vers mon adversaire plus au loin.

Je volais à grande vitesse vers mon opposante, tirant des salves de pierres sur les morts-vivants qui tombèrent sur le coup.

_Je n'ai que 5 rocher lévitant autour de moi avec une capacité d'environ 20 pointes, ce qui me fait 100 tirs restant.__En sachant qu'Orin est à une quarantaine de mètres de moi, j'aurais très peu de chance d'avoir encore des pierres en lévitation quand je l'aurais atteinte.__Tant pis !__Autant essayer..._

Je continuais donc ma route, faisant tomber une masse grouillante de zombies. Cependant, comme je le craignais, en arrivant au niveau d'Orin, je n'avais plus de pierre lévitant autour de moi. _Dans ce cas autant y aller aux poings !_

Orin , qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que je vole à grande vitesse vers elle commença à sourire légèrement. Elle refit un mouvement de main et en un instant, tous les esprits derrière moi me dépassèrent à grande vitesse et formèrent un mur la protégeant. Les esprits tirèrent une salve simultanée. Sans protection immédiate, je n'eu d'autre réflexes que de me protéger avec mes bras. Cette salve m'avait bien brûlé, mais je ne craignais rien, il me restait des atouts en poches.

Traversant le mur de spectre me barrant la route, je continuais ma charge sur Rin, qui s'attendait encore moins à ce que je survive à sa dernière attaque. Au dernier moment, alors que j'allais lui asséner mon coup, elle bloqua mon poing en une seule main avec une rapidité plus qu'impressionnante.

Remarquant mes brûlures disparaître, son visage passa à la stupéfaction en un éclair :  
"De la régénération ? Comment est ce possible ?"  
_C'est maintenant ou jamais !_ Pendant le très court laps de temps où elle était déconcentrée, je pris à distance un morceau de parois de taille moyenne et l'attirai vers moi de manière à ce que le coup lui arrive sur le dos. La pierre lui heurta le dos à une grande vitesse et s'éclata. Elle tomba à terre.

_Oups !__J'en ai fait peut-être un peu trop !__J'espère ne pas trop l'avoir blessée au moins.__  
_  
J'atterrissais hâtivement en remarquant le restant des morts-vivants s'effondrer sur le sol. Rin se releva en haletant profondément :

"Tu n'y vas pas de main morte quand tu combats. Très bien ! Tu as réussi mon test !  
-"Mon test" ?  
-Oui, en vérité, Je suis celle qui a libérée les esprits souterrains au Gensokyo, mais pour une bonne raison, j'ai une amie qui est censée réguler le feu de l'Enfer des Flammes ardentes. Cependant, depuis quelques mois, elle a changé progressivement de comportement jusqu'à i jours où elle m'avait dit qu'elle comptait "dominer le Gensokyo avec son nouveau pouvoir."  
-Son "nouveau pouvoir" ? T'en a-t-elle dit plus à ce sujet ?  
-Non. Mais j'ai appris qu'elle avait créé une brèche. De ce fait, j'ai envoyé mes esprits dans l'espérance que quelqu'un vienne pour l'arrêter. Son niveau de combat est égal au mien, c'est pour cela que j'ai voulu que tu me battes, mais autant te dire que son nouveau pouvoir doit être d'une grande puissance pour avoir réussi à créer une brèche. Mais tu as un niveau stratégique supérieur à elle, si tu réussi à la surprendre comme tu viens de le faire, tu peux l'arrêter."

_Cette brèche doit être le Geyser dont parlait Reimu à la base.__Je dois savoir où se trouve l'Enfer des Flammes Ardentes._

"Où se trouve l'Enfer des Flammes Ardentes ?  
-Il y a un trou non loin d'ici, c'est le seul passage pour aller à cet endroit. Je vais t'y guider."

20 minutes de marche plus tard, nous arrivâmes à un immense trou dans lequel j'aperçu une petite lumière ardente au bout.

"L'Enfer des flammes ardentes se trouve au fond de cette crevasse. Bonne chance !

J'allais partir, mais quelque chose me revint en tête :  
-Au fait, je ne suis pas la seule personne venant ici, j'ai deux amies qui vont arriver d'ici très peu de temps ! Je compte sur toi pour les guider jusqu'ici.  
-Très bien"

Je commençais donc à entamer ma "Descente aux Enfers". La température ambiante augmentait à mesure que je m'enfonçais.

_La vache !__Il commence à faire des températures d'été !__J'espère que je vais au moins y survivre avant d'avoir atteint le fond._

La petite lumière commençait également à s'agrandir au fur et à mesure que je progressais. _J'y suis presque !__Je le sens !__  
_  
5 minutes plus tard, j'arrivais à destination. La température était littéralement invivable ! Il faisait au moins 40 degrés. Concernant le lieu, c'était un immense dôme fait en une sorte de pierre que je ne connaissais pas. Tout était éclairé par des coulées de lave et des flammes quelques dizaines de mètres en dessous d'un sol en verre.

Il me reste plus qu'à trouver le responsable de tout ça.

J'entendis un bruit sourd venant de derrière moi. En me retournant, je vis une sorte de boule de feu arriver droit en ma direction. J'eus juste le temps d'esquiver ce projectile. En regardant ce tir, il fit une lourde explosion sur la paroi dôme dont le souffle me projeta légèrement en arrière.

_Woah !__Qui à ce pouvoir-là ?__Ce n'est qu'une simple boule de magie et il a explosé comme une grenade !_

En essayant de voir l'origine du tir, je vis une personne pour le moins étrange me disant :

"Bienvenu humain !"

_Je suis devant le responsable, on dirait._


	12. Chapitre 11

Je me trouvais enfin en face de la personne ayant causé tout ce désordre, mais cette personne était... Spéciale. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns foncés accrochés en un ruban vert ainsi que des yeux sombres. Elle avait également une chemise blanche avec une sorte d'œil rouge au niveau de la poitrine. Elle portait une cape de couleur blanche également du moins à l'extérieur. L'intérieur représentait un fond étoilé. Elle avait des ailes noires de corbeau qui maintenaient sa cape en l'air. Son pied droit était comme resté figé par la pierre. Enfin, elle avait une sorte de canon intégré sur son bras droit qui était pointé en ma direction.

"-Qui es tu Humain ?  
-Adrian Nakamura, un simple voyageur qui va t'arrêter ici et maintenant !"

En m'entendant dire cela, elle ricana avant de d'éclater de rire d'un air plus que niais, comme si je lui avais raconté une blague.

-Me battre ? Tu as dû très certainement disjoncter. Je suis Utsuho et sache que j'ai un nouveau pouvoir qui m'a été donné par Monsieur Goki avec lequel je vais te vaincre et dominer le Gensokyo.

_Attends !__Elle a parlé de Goki, c'est donc lui qui est à l'origine de tout cela !__Il faut que je prévienne Reimu et Marisa quand elles arriveront ici.__Mais attends...__Elle est totalement stupide !__Pourquoi me révéler tout cela ?__Bon !__Profitons de sa stupidité pour en avoir plus d'informations !_

-Et où se trouve ce Monsieur Goki en question ?  
-Dans le cimetière scellé, situé entre le réacteur de l'Enfer des flammes ardente où nous sommes, et l'Ancien Enfer. Il a dit qu'il cherchait une pierre scellé : la Pierre Kiba, non Kibê ?  
-La pierre Kibо̄ ?  
-Oui, c'est ça !

_Cela confirme ma théorie et mes craintes, Goki à une longueur d'avance sur nous.__Si on ne se dépêche pas de trouver cette pierre avant lui, il va s'en servir pour desceller son maître.__Par contre, cette Utsuho est stupide comme un oiseau.__La battre sera sûrement un jeu d'enfant !__Essayons d'en savoir plus.__  
_  
-Et quel est donc cet endroit ?  
-Et bien, en fait, c'est un lieu où il n'y a que des objets scellés se trouvant derrière des por... Attends pourquoi je parle de cela à une personne qui a dit qu'il allait me vaincre ?" Dit elle en commençant à réfléchir quelques instants.

_Cette personne est vraiment stupide d en fait..._

"Oh et mince ! J'y réfléchirais plus tard en attendant : MEURS ! dit elle en levant en l'air son bras canon pour matérialiser une énorme boule incandescente.

_La vache !__Ma peau est en train de brûler !__Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?__On dirait un soleil artificielle !_

Elle m'envoya ce soleil artificielle droit sur moi. J'eus largement le temps de l'esquiver, mais cela produisit une énorme explosion dont le souffle me balaya sur les parois.

_Purée !__Elle a réussi à créer cette boule ultra puissante en si peu de temps ?__Qui est-elle ?__Quel est son pouvoir ?_

Je devais réagir et vite ! Sans perdre un instant, je pris plusieurs gros morceaux de parois afin de les faire léviter très rapidement autour de moi comme je l'avais fait contre Orin. Utsuho, quant à elle, commença à créer pas un, mais trois soleils artificiels qui tirèrent chacune une pluie de projectiles explosives droit en ma direction.

_Je dois être en mouvement perpétuel si je veux espérer survivre !__Si j'avais su la nature de son pouvoir, j'aurais sûrement attendu Reimu et Marisa avant d'aller l'affronter.__Mais tant pis, j'ai lancé le combat.__Il va falloir que je tienne jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts._

En esquivant du mieux que je puisse les projectiles explosifs, je me rendis compte que les parois sur lesquelles elles explosaient restaient intactes. J'ai une idée ! En prenant un de mes "boucliers" en lévitation, je le séparais en plusieurs pointes et les tirai à travers les projectiles envoyés par Utsuho. Certains tirs manquèrent Utsuho de 1 ou 2 mètres, mais la plupart passèrent à travers les tirs ennemis qui firent une explosion équivalente à la première qui m'a été envoyée lorsque je suis arrivé. Un de ces tirs partit en direction d'un des soleils artificiels créée par elle, ce qui créa une énorme explosion qui fit une réaction en chaîne avec les deux autres. Mon adversaire disparue.

_Est ce une hallucination ?__Ou l'ais-je vraiment vaincu ?__C'est fini, on dirait !__Bon, ce fut plus facile que prévu au final..._

De la fumée provoquée par l'explosion, surgie mon opposante qui semblait plus qu'énervée.

_Impossible !__Elle est immortelle ou quoi ?__Elle s'en est sorti quasiment indemne de la triple explosion à moins de 3 mètres d'elle !__  
_  
"J'ai oubliée un détail enfin, je crois, _**JE N'ÉTAIS QU'À MOINS DE 20 % DE MA PUISSANCE !**_" Dit elle en commençant à émaner d'elle une sorte d'aura plus que brûlante

_Ce n'est pas réel !__Cette personne est un monstre !__Et puis non !__Je ne vais pas me laisser abattre comme ça juste parce qu'elle est à moins de 20 % de sa puissance continuons avec la même stratégie et ça marchera !_

En continuant de faire léviter mes "boucliers" autour de moi, Utsuho me lança d'autres tirs de "soleils artificielles" droit sur moi. Cependant, ces tirs étaient largement plus rapides que les précédents et l'explosion qu'ils produisirent avait doublé en puissance. En lançant une pointe sur un de ces soleils artificiels, elle fut comme absorbée par cette attaque avant d'être réduite en cendres.

_Plus le choix, il faut forcer le passage si je veux arriver jusqu'à elle.__Faisons la méthode du bélier !_

Je séparais les particules de matières composant mes protections afin de les mettre en sphère de la même taille que les projectiles qui m'étaient destinés, de manière à ce que cela fasse un bouclier contrôlé de l'intérieur par moi-même. Le seul problème étant que je ne pouvais rien voir. Malgré tout, j'avais mémorisé la position d'Utsuho par rapport à la mienne. Sans trop réfléchir, je fonçais en ligne droite, droit vers mon opposante. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour contrer cela rapidement. Malheureusement, la puissance de feu de mon adversaire était largement supérieure à ma protection qui explosa en plusieurs morceaux. Je me pris un morceau de pierre sur la tête qui me sonna et me fis tomber sur le sol. J'étais à terre, avec mon ennemi quelques mètres plus haut, pointant son arme sur moi :

"C'est la fin pour toi, on dirait, humain. Enfin non quoique, il a des pouvoirs donc est ce que cela fait vraiment de lui un humain ?" Dit elle en réfléchissant

_Jusqu'au bout, elle aura été d'une stupidité assez flagrante !__Je n'ai été peut être pas été mieux à jouer les bélier d'un autre côté._

"Oh et puis tant pis, j'y réfléchirais plus tard, une fois que je t'aurais achevé !

Ma vision était trouble probablement dû au morceau pierre que j'avais reçue en pleine figure. Je ne pouvais pas riposter rapidement.

_Et galère !__Hors de question d'abandonner maintenant !__Mais j'ai à peine la force de bouger._

Son canon matérialisa un soleil artificiel qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer.

"Adieu Humain !" ria t'elle niaisement. Est ce la fin ?

Quelques quarts de secondes après avoir lancé son tir, Utsuho vit son projectile (censé m'achever) dévié par une sorte d'orbe formant un yin et un yang. Elle se retourna vers l'origine du tir :

"Qui va là !?"

Mes forces étant revenues, je me retournais également vers l'origine de ce dernier projectile avant d'entendre une voix que je reconnus immédiatement :

"Pourquoi faut-il que tu te mettes toujours dans le pétrin Adrian ? J'aurais deux mots à te dire quand on en aura fini !"

C'était Reimu accompagnée de Marisa. _Je suis sauvé, j'ai de grandes chance de gagner avec elles !__  
_  
"3 adversaires, mais par qui commencer ? Oh et zut ! Je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir, je vais les exterminer tous d'un seul coup !" Se dit Utsuho calmement en rematérialisant 3 soleils artificiels à la suite (toujours près d'elle) nous tirant chacune une pluie de projectiles.

_Elle s'est apparemment calmée, il suffit juste de la mettre hors d'état de nuire avant qu'elle ne s'énerve une fois de plus.__Mais pour cela, il nous faut une attaque combinée afin d'être sûr de la vaincre d'un seul coup._

Reimu maîtrisait les sceaux, du simple papier en apparence, mais qui pouvait se révéler dévastateur contre les Yokais et autre créature non-humaine. Toutefois, ce n'est pas sa seule arme : en effet, durant sa formation de prêtresse du temple Hakurei, elle a apprise plusieurs techniques pour exterminer les Yokais si ces derniers étaient trop puissants pour être scellés comme son orbe yin yang qu'elle a utilisée pour me sauver bien que c'était la toute première fois que je vis réellement ce genre de technique à l'œuvre.

Concernant Marisa je n'avais que très peu d'informations sur elle : Reimu me parlait régulièrement de son mini hakkero et de sa technique signature : la "master spark" durant nos entraînements. Cependant ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'est ce genre d'objet, ses techniques m'étaient largement flous.

_Voyons voir comment elles se battent sérieusement !_

Pendant que nous esquivions la pluie de tirs d'Utsuho, j'eus une idée :

"Reimu ! Marisa ! Il faut exploser ces sortes de soleils ! Est ce que l'une d'entre vous possède quelque chose d'explosif ?  
-J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait faire l'affaire ! Il faut que je vise où ? Me cria Marisa.  
-Vers les grosses sphères incandescentes nous tirant dessus, mais éloignez vous du mieux que vous pouvez avant ou le souffle provoqué par la réaction en chaîne vous balayera !

Marisa comprit immédiatement ce que je voulais faire :

"Bien vu Adrian ! Mais où veux, tu t'éloigner ? Il y a nulle part où aller !  
-Il reste encore un endroit ! Suivez moi !

Il restait l'entrée par lequel nous étions arrivés ! _C'est le seul endroit où on peut être à peu près à l'abri sans risquer trop de dégâts.__Il faut se dépêcher, sinon la valse de tir va s'intensifier et on ne pourra plus rien faire !_

Reimu passa en première vers l'entrée avant de rester en vol stationnaire dans un endroit hors de portée de l'explosion dans le tunnel, Marisa vola vers l'entrée avec une sorte de petit pot fermé en main. En passant très rapidement devant moi à ce niveau, je lui hurlais :  
"MAINTENANT !"

Elle lâcha ce pot à la seconde où elle passa l'entrée vers les sphères incandescentes de notre adversaire qui avait l'air d'avoir perdu notre trace.

Je m'envolais très rapidement vers mes deux amies. L'explosion qui en suivi se fit retentir jusqu'à nous et son souffle nous fit perdre légèrement l'équilibre :

"Bien lancé Marisa ! Mais il y avait quoi dans ce pot ?  
-Des champignons magiques très explosifs au contact de l'air ! C'est le minimum pour une magicienne comme moi ! Ça à au moins la pratique de vaincre l'adversaire d'un seul coup. Dit elle fièrement  
-Seulement pour le tiers de tes ennemis qui croisent ta route. Lui répondit Reimu d'un air moqueur.  
-On en parle de ta motivation pour cet incident ? Cet ennemi était assez coriace tout de même !  
-Tu changes de sujet là ! Et puis-"  
Avant que la querelle puisse continuer, nous entendîmes un énorme grondement venant de l'endroit où était Utsuho.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Leur demandais-je  
-Elle est toujours en état de combattre apparemment, descendons !" Dit Reimu en reprenant le même air sérieux que durant nos entraînements.

En arrivant, les parois étaient en partie brisées pour certains côtés bien que le sol en verre était étonnamment intact, avec Utsuho se relevant difficilement, tremblotante, ayant pour seul appui le canon qu'elle avait sur son bras droit pour se hisser :

"Cette fois, c'est terminé humains, J_**E VAIS VOUS PULVÉRISER QUITTE À DÉTRUIRE CE MONDE !**_" Dit elle en matérialisant un soleil artificiel d'envergure largement supérieure à celle des autres dégageant une chaleur plus qu'extrême :  
"_**CETTE ATTAQUE N'EST PAS ASSEZ PUISSANTE, IL M'EN FAUT PLUS !**_"  
Son soleil commençait à grandir de manière exponentielle assez rapidement.

_Il faut lancer une attaque combinée maintenant où ce sera la fin !_

Reimu et Marisa acquiescèrent mutuellement de la tête et commencèrent à s'éloigner entre elles.

Je vis Marisa sortir un tout petit objet de sa poche. C'était une sorte de pierre octogonale avec le symbole du Yin et du Yang dessus. Il commençait à chauffer également.  
C'est donc ça sa "master spark" ? Je me demande quelle puissance à cet objet...

Du côté de Reimu, 6 Orbes de taille conséquente et de couleurs différentes apparurent de son dos avant de se séparer en une formation particulière.  
_La technique Ultime de Reimu ?__Ces orbes doivent être très puissants également._

En regardant vers Utsuho, je remarquais qu'elle avait presque fini de préparer son attaque.

_Elles n'auront jamais le temps de lancer leur attaque à temps.__Il faut leur en faire gagner à tout prix !__JE SAIS !_

Je pris deux gros morceaux de pierre que je commençais immédiatement à former en pointes plus que gigantesques.

_Où viser maintenant ?__Surtout pas son attaque, cela ferait exploser tout Gensokyo.__J'ai une autre idée.__Je ne l'aime pas trop, mais pas le choix !_

Alors qu'Utsuho était sur le point de finir son attaque avant de la lancer elle fut transpercée deux énormes pointes au niveau des extrémités de ses deux ailes, ce qui la fit basculer et dématérialiser son attaque.

"REIMU, MARISA ! ALLEZ-Y !" Leur criais-je de toutes mes forces en commençant à tomber d'épuisement dû à la chaleur extrême provoqué par les attaques de notre opposante.

En tombant, je pouvais distinguer leur sourire avant de lancer leur attaques respectives.

"MASTER SPARK !  
FANTASY SEAL !

Marisa tira de son objet un énorme rayon laser dont la puissance fit trembler le sol.  
Reimu quant à elle, tira ses 6 grandes orbes de couleurs simultanément.

L'explosion due à ces attaques combinées entraîna une explosion tel, que je compris immédiatement qu'Utsuho était vaincu.

_C'est donc ça la puissance de leur travail d'équipe...__  
_


	13. Chapitre 12

Maintenant que notre ennemi était vaincu, la température de l'endroit baissa à un niveau acceptable. Cependant, j'étais à terre, épuisé par la chaleur dégagé par les attaques d'Utsuho. Je vis Reimu et Marisa descendre vers moi :  
"T'as bien géré ce coup-là Adrian ! Beau boulot ! Me félicita la Magicienne.  
-Il faut maintenant qu'on parle Adrian, relève toi s'il te plaît."  
Mes forces étant revenues petit à petit, je me levai :  
"Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y -"  
Avant que j'eus fini ma question, je me pris un énorme coup de coude dans le ventre qui me projeta sur la paroi avant de me remettre K.O. sur le sol.

_Comme si je n'en avais pas reçu assez..._

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous as suivi malgré nos mises en garde ? Tu serais mort si nous n'avions pas été là au bon moment !" Me sermonna Reimu

_Elle est énervée.__En soi elle a raison, j'ai risqué ma vie inutilement en affrontant seul Utsuho.__Par contre, j'avais oublié que la manière de sermonner des prêtresses Hakurei était spéciale :__j'ai déjà subi ce genre de coups lors de nos entraînements._

"Au fait, comment as, tu fais pour nous devancer ? Me demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Après quelques minutes d'explications, elle réfléchissait :

"Ainsi, Yukari t'a amené ici contre ta volonté et Goki est en ce moment dans ce "sanctuaire scellé" afin de trouver cette pierre Kibо̄, le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas où pourrait se trouver ce sanctuaire.

À ce moment-là, nous entendîmes Utsuho se relever de quelques débris :

"Décidément, dominer le Gensokyo, c'est pas facile du tout ! Donc je vais oublier cette histoire et passer à autre chose. Marmonna cette dernière.  
-Je pense que nous avons trouvé notre guide. Leur dis-je.  
-Woah, t'as l'air vachement sûr de toi là ! T'es sûr qu'elle peut nous guider à cet endroit sans vouloir nous tuer ? Me dit Marisa peu confiante.  
-Hein ? Vous guider vers où ? demanda elle  
-L'endroit où est Goki : tu sais où il se trouve, n'est ce pas ?  
-Et bien, je ne connais pas vraiment le chemin, mais je crois savoir où se trouve le sanctuaire scellé ! Dit, elle légèrement gênée.

_Décidément, cette personne change vite de personnalité lorsqu'il s'agit de réfléchir un minimum._

Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, Utsuho nous fit signe de la suivre. Nous repassâmes une nouvelle fois par l'entrée avant de remonter le corridor vertical. Au passage, une question me vint :  
"Dites moi Utsuho, quelle est cet endroit précisément, son histoire ?  
-Je ne connais pas précisément ce pourquoi, il a été creusé, mais il s'agit d'une grotte avec des objets uniques au monde le tout derrière des portes scellées dans lesquels il faut remplir des conditions pour l'ouvrir."

_Des conditions, ?__Goki doit être en train de les chercher en ce moment pour ouvrir la porte bloquant l'accès à la pierre Kibо̄._

Tout d'un coup, elle s'arrêta net :  
"Nous y sommes ! Tiens... J'étais pourtant sûre que l'entrée était là. Huuuum" Elle semblait une fois de plus dans ses pensées.

_Décidément, il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup pour réfléchir._

"Pas le choix..." Elle pointa son bras canon vers la paroi. En voyant cela, nous eûmes le réflexe de reculer très loin. _Qui sait ce que sa puissance incontrôlée peut faire._ Son canon matérialisa une petite boule de feu qui fit exploser la paroi dans un léger fracas :

"C'est bon, je vous ai créé une entrée !  
-Mais t'es dingue ! Préviens avant de tirer !? Lui sermonna Marisa  
-Je ne me souvenais plus de l'entrée alors au lieu de chercher pendant longtemps, je vous en ai créé une."

_Bon, cela aurait été mieux de trouver la vrai entrée, mais disons ça fera l'affaire..._

"Bon, je vais vous laisser mener votre affaire, moi, je vais réparer le grabuge qu'on a produit plus en bas" Nous dit Utsuho en partant du plus vite qu'elle puisse.

En entrant dans ce qui semblait être une longue et haute caverne. Je remarquais chaque porte en pierre scellé à quelques dizaines de mètres d'intervalle. Les sceaux qui maintenaient leur fermeture étaient comme ceux qu'utilisait Reimu. Il y avait une inscription sur ces derniers. _Ce sont sans doute les conditions pour ouvrir la porte.__  
_  
"Je n'avais jamais entendue parlé d'un endroit pareil, cette grotte porte bien son nom. Dit Reimu apparemment fascinée par ce lieu. Cependant, il faut commencer nos recherches et rester sur nos gardes, Goki n'est pas loin."

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, nous arrivions au bout de la grotte dans une immense salle assez haute pour voler correctement face à une porte massive qui cette fois n'était pas scellé comme les autres. Cette porte était lourdement enchaînée. Le sceau était derrière une sorte de grosse pierre qui la recouvrait et qui maintenait les chaînes en place.

Soudain, je vis Reimu et Marisa voler en arrière d'un seul coup par réflexe. Deux tirs leur étaient destinés. Les tirs firent une petite explosion derrière moi qui me fis perdre l'équilibre.  
En me relevant rapidement, je vis deux petites formes enflammées de flammes noires volant autour de nous trois.

"Cela faisait longtemps gamin, as tu appris à bien donner des coups puissants depuis la dernière fois ?"

_Goki...__Tu ignores à quel point tu vas te prendre une défaite humiliante rien que pour ces mots._

Il était sorti des ombres de la grotte, caché sans nul doute pour cette embuscade avec ce même sourire narquois habituel.

_Attends, cela faisait quelques mois qu'il était là si les dires d'Utsuho et d'Orin sont justes.__Alors comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait toujours pas récupéré la pierre Kibо̄ ?_

"-Où est la pierre Kibо̄ ? Lui demandais-je.  
-Juste derrière cette porte, je continuerais bien mes recherches sur comment l'ouvrir, mais des intrus que je vais m'empresser de brûler vif me gênent pour la récupérer. Dit il en me montrant du doigt. Cette fois, je vais maintenant en finir avec toi et tes amies humaines une bonne fois pour toute gamin !  
-Comme si j'allais me laisser faire, approche !"  
À mes mots, il eu un rire des plus dérangeant. Il mit une de ses mains à terre avant de dire ces simples mots :

"Shadows, guide me to victory !"

Des flammes sortirent du sol avant de se former en une vingtaine de sortes de feu follet comme ceux ayant tiré sur Reimu et Marisa en embuscade. Il matérialisa également son katana en flamme noire.

"Fait attention Adrian, ce yokai est devenu beaucoup plus puissant qu'avant. Me dit Reimu. Son aura n'est plus la même qu'i mois."

Les feux follets commencèrent à nous tirer des salves de boules incandescentes. _C'est bien notre veine !__L'endroit n'est pas pratique pour voler ou esquiver les projectiles !_

Reimu fut la seule de nous trois à ne pas avoir vraiment de mal à esquiver les projectiles des esprits de feu noir. Du côté de Marisa, son balai lui permettant de voler n'était pas adapté à un lieu comme celui-ci bien qu'elle soit expérimentée à ce genre de combat. De mon côté, ne voulant pas prendre de grosses parois de cette grotte de peur de faire effondrer cette dernière, je pris des stalactites qui la composaient et les envoyaient par dizaines sur Les Esprits enflammées.

_Ces stalactites sont de plus gros volume que ces Esprit qui nous tirent dessus.__Si ce sont des flammes à combustion normale, elles s'éteindront sur ces stalactites.__Je pourrais alors avoir une ouverture à ce moment-là._

Comme je l'avais prévu, les flammes composant ces entités commencèrent à disparaître sur ces stalactites. Il m'en restait en réserve, je décidais alors de foncer sur Goki qui était sans la protection de ses spectres enflammés (du moins de mon côté). Je lui lançais les stalactites qui me restaient. Il trancha mes projectiles de son katana avec une simplicité et une précision hallucinante. Cependant, j'avais déjà prévu mon coup : en volant au-dessus de mes tirs juste après les avoir lancés, je me préparais à lancer un coup violent sur ce frimeur qui fut distrait un court instant.

Au moment de frapper de plein fouet ma cible, cette dernière murmura à une vitesse alarmante :  
"Judge that sinner  
With your redeeming fire"

À ce moment-là, des images me déconcentrèrent, elles étaient apparues comme des visions, mais en l'espace d'une demie seconde. J'eus ces visions en regardant le pendentif de Goki, qui représentait le même symbole que ma tache de naissance.  
Ces visions me déconcentrèrent assez longtemps pour que Goki eût le temps d'invoquer deux spectres de même ampleur que celui ayant attaqué le manoir de Remilia i mois.

L'un d'eux me mit un violent coup qui m'éjecta contre la paroi de la grotte. Je fus légèrement sonné, mais moins que la dernière fois.

_Quelles étaient ces visions ?__J'ai maintenant une impression de déjà vu...__Son style de combat, ses "incantations".__J'ai déjà entendu tout cela quelque part...__Mais où ?__Son aura, sa présence, tout cela m'était familier, je l'ai également déjà sentis bien avant mon arrivée au Gensokyo.__Mais quand ?_

Je me posais toutes ces questions durant le moment où j'étais étourdi. Lorsque je repris mes esprits, les petites entités enflammées nous tirant précédemment des projectiles avaient toutes disparu. Il ne restait que Goki et ses deux spectres massif qui nous faisaient face.

"Reimu, Marisa, faites attention ! Ces spectres peuvent se déplacer instantanément n'importe où !  
-J'ai une idée !" Dit Marisa en projetant de ses mains une salve de tirs magiques en forme d'étoile sur ces ennemis restant. Ces entités massives encaissèrent les tirs sans broncher, mais les nombreux impacts créèrent une fumée épaisse nous servant de fumigènes en quelque sorte. La prêtresse et la magicienne étaient loin de moi. Marisa toujours en train de tirer sa salve fit signe à Reimu qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

Je la vis foncer droit sur nos opposants en même temps que les tirs de Marisa. Elle posa alors un sceau sur chacun de ces deux spectres massifs avec une rapidité et une précision impressionnante. Ils disparurent, laissant Goki à notre merci. Cependant, il re murmura des mots que je pouvais lire par ses lèvres

"Let their souls screaming"

Son katana s'embrasa alors largement plus que d'habitude, il lança ce qui semblait être une vague tranchante que Reimu esquiva de justesse.

"Il semble que j'aie sous-estimé votre puissance. Il est temps de finir l'échauffement !" dit il avec un air plus que sérieux.

Son katana était revenu à un embrasement normal. Il était seul maintenant avec cette arme, mais cela me paraissait beaucoup plus dangereux que ses spectres.

_Restons sur nos gardes :__il semble avoir quelque chose en tête.__Nous ne connaissons pas ses techniques avec son katana.__Qui sait ce quels terribles pouvoirs il renferme._

Reimu s'éloigna ayant apparemment pris conscience de la potentielle dangerosité de cette arme.

"Les choses sérieuses peuvent maintenant commencer ! Voyons voir ce que vous avez dans le ventre contre cela !"

Il posa un genou à terre et planta son katana de flammes noires et prononça :

"Submit them to your flame  
By Only that name"

Son katana s'embrasa comme jamais avant d'être repris par son porteur se relevant. Il allait porter son coup. Tout d'un coup, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit : il retomba à terre, katana en main. Le brasier que produisait son arme s'éteignit progressivement. Reimu, ayant vu une ouverture, fonça sur notre adversaire à terre en faisant apparaître une sorte d'orbe yin yang dans sa main. Elle allait lui porter le coup de grâ , je fus le seul à remarquer le sourire de Goki.

_Oh non !__Elle tombe droit dans un piège, il faut que je réagisse MAINTENANT !_

Instinctivement, je fonçais sans réfléchir sur la trajectoire de Reimu. Goki se releva à une vitesse alarmante et en une fraction de seconde, son Katana s'embrasa au même niveau qu'il y a un instant.

"**BLAZE OF SUFFERING !**"

Goki envoya alors une énorme vague de flamme droit sur la prêtresse qui fut au dernier moment écarté par moi-même d'un violent coup :

"POUSSE TOI !"

Reimu fut propulsée sur la paroi de la grotte. Je n'eus malheureusement pas le temps d'esquiver la vague de flamme que je me pris de plein front.

La douleur qui en suivit était indescriptible. J'étais en train de brûler vif une dizaines de secondes. Les flammes semblaient avoir disparu après cela. Mon corps, se régénérant petit à petit de front, me fit oublier la douleur en partie cependant mes vêtements du haut ont totalement été calcinés :

"Te sacrifier pour cette humaine ? Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça gamin !"

_Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles espèce d'ordure !_ Étant totalement régénéré, je courus vers lui pour lui porter le plus gros coup de poing que je puisse. Je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, lorsque mon corps ne me répondait plus. Je m'effondrais à terre.  
"C'est inutile : tu as perdu gamin ! Tu viens d'être touché de plein fouet par des flammes maudites. Elles supprimeront entièrement tes 5 sens dans moins d'une minute. Là, tu es en train de perdre le toucher.

_PERDRE MES 5 SENS !__Cet enflure à bel et bien chargé son attaque depuis le tout début du combat et à utilisé ses spectres pour le couvrir.__Au moins, Reimu n'aura pas le sort qui m'attends._

"Maintenant, tu vas perdre entièrement le goût et l'odorat."

Je ne sentais plus à présent ma bouche et mon nez. Je perdis la force de parler.

"Tes deux dernier sens vont maintenant être supprimés, en commençant par la vue.

J'entendis Reimu accourir vers moi. _Je ne pourrais plus admirer son visage d'ange avant de mourir..._

"Tu es maintenant entre la vie et la mort gamin, je te souhaite un bon voyage."

_Je n'entendais à présent plus rien.__Si bête, de mourir ici dans cette grotte paumée à cause de cette ordure..._


	14. Chapitre 13

J'étais dans le vide, privé de mes 5 sens, je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait advenir de moi. J'avais l'impression de flotter dans des abîmes d'une autre dimension. De ce néant, se distinguait une voix féminine, la même qui me parlait durant tout mes moments d'inconscience :

"Ne perds pas espoir ! Tu peux encore te lever, je ne t'ai pas choisi pour rien. Tu dois accomplir ton destin pour sauver les êtres dont tu es fait en partie.

_Encore cette voix ?__Décidément, même mort, je l'aurais à l'entendre avec son histoire de destin pour l'éternité._

-Et comment voulez vous que j'accomplisse ce destin. Il est trop tard !  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu n'es plus de ce monde, jeune homme ? Si tu veux des informations quant à ton état, il est... Végétatif. Cependant, tu es sur le point de retrouver tes sens.  
-Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve tout cela ?  
-Je vais te donner une dernière vision du destin ! Quand tu auras ouvert la porte, tu découvriras la vérité."

_La vérité ?__Cela veut dire que la pierre Kibō ne descelle pas seulement des choses, elle révèle des faits réels également ?__Cet objet doit avoir une sacrée importance si c'est vraiment le cas !__  
_  
Elle poursuivit :

"Méfie-toi de la dénommée Yukari ! Elle mettra tout en œuvre pour te tuer ! Après tout, elle a déjà attentée à ta vie 2 fois de suite.

_2 fois de suite ?__Mais quelle était la première fois ?__Mais oui, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?__C'était i mois, c'était elle qui avait volée via un portail dimensionnel le repas de Flandre !__Elle devait être au courant de la personnalité de Flandre et l'a utilisée contre moi.__C'est bien ce que m'avait dit Reimu :__cette personne est tout sauf digne de confiance !__Mais attends deux secondes :__il y a quelque chose qui cloche..._

-Attendez, vous connaissez Yukari ?  
-Elle est une des mes pire ennemi ! Il est temps de te montrer une dernière vision du destin. Bonne chance !"

La vision fut très courte mais j'eus le temps de remarquer que j'étais devant une porte, celle devant laquelle j'avais affronté Goki avec Reimu et Marisa auparavant, je me vis arracher la pierre relié aux chaînes et au sceau de la porte qui la maintenait verrouillée le tout grâce à mon pouvoir. Ensuite, je vis la porte s'ouvrir toute seule, mais ma vision se finit juste avant que je puisse en voir ce qui se cachait derrière.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent, mais contrairement à toute attente, je pouvais voir de nouveau. J'étais allongé dans un lit sentant progressivement sa confortabilité, torse nu apparemment, dans une pièce sombre dont les meubles me donnaient une impression de déjà vu. Le Manoir du Démon Écarlate ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je vis une porte en face de moi s'ouvrir. Je pouvais y apercevoir une petite silhouette ailée passer cette porte et ne plus bouger du tout une fois passée. Lorsque ma vision devint enfin net, je reconnus la cette personne : il s'agissait de Flandre. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et commençait à trembloter :

"G-g-g-g...  
D'un seul coup, elle courut vers moi.  
Grand frère ! Tu es vivant ! J'étais si inquiète, nous avions tous bien cru que tu allais mourir !"

J'étais sur le point de me relever mon dos du lit tremblotant, mais je retombais immédiatement au moment où Flandre m'a appelée "Grand frère".

_J'avais totalement oublié qu'elle m'appelait comme ça_ _maintenant.__Mais l'heure n'était pas aux retrouvailles._

"Flandre, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Reimu est venue ici avec marisa et toi inconscient, tu n'étais pas du tout dans un bel état. Elle est venue les larmes aux yeux en nous demandant de s'occuper de toi jusqu'à que tu te réveilles si tu survivais. J'avais tellement peur de te voir mourir !  
-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je ne me laisse pas faire aussi facilement ! dis moi : où est Reimu ? Que s'est-il passé après ?"

À ce moment-là, j'entendis quelqu'un arriver dans la pièce en répondant à ma question : c'était Remilia.

"La prêtresse Hakurei est dans son sanctuaire en ce moment, elle essaye de chercher un moyen de battre ce "Goki" et d'ouvrir la porte menant à ce que vous cherchez depuis le début.  
-Alors il faut que je la rejoigne ! Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre ! Lui dis-je en me levant de mon lit tant bien que mal. Cependant, je perdis l'équilibre et tombais par terre quelques instant après.  
-Attends ! Tu n'es pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit ! Cela fait 3 jours que Reimu t'as amenée ici ! Tu viens à peine de te réveiller et de retrouver tes sens !

_3 JOURS !?__3 FICHUS JOURS QUE JE SUIS EN ÉTAT VÉGÉTATIF ET LAISSANT À CET ORDURE DE GOKI TOUT LE TEMPS D'OUVRIR LA PORTE MENANT À LA PIERRE KIBŌ !?__Hors de question de traîner ici plus longtemps !_

Ne pensant qu'à revenir au sanctuaire scellé, je me remis rapidement sur mes deux jambes, tremblotant :

-Remilia, où sont mes affaires ?  
-Attends, tu n'es pas en état de combattre ! Il te faut...  
-Réponds à ma question ! Je dois l'empêcher de mettre la main sur la Pierre Kibō, l'avenir du Gensokyo est en jeu !  
-Tes vêtements du haut ont été totalement été calcinés selon les dires de Reimu.  
Tant pis ! Je sortis de la pièce :  
-Merci de vous être occupés de moi tout ce temps ! Mais il est à présent temps pour moi d'y aller. je reviendrais ici vous voir une fois que tout sera réglé leur dis-je avec un sourire.

Je gambadais dans les couloirs, torse nu, manquant de perdre l'équilibre plusieurs fois de suite jusqu'à ce que je sois sorti du domaine. Dehors, le soleil s'était déjà couché et la température ambiante commençait à passer au froid. Sur le chemin, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas pensé à quelque chose pour revenir au sanctuaire scellé...

_Comment puis-je y aller ?__J'ignore le chemin à faire._

Au même moment, je ressentis une présence qui me fut familière. _Encore elle !__il faut me préparer à attaquer en premier si cette personne compte essayer de me tuer une fois de plus.__  
_  
"Yukari, je sais que vous vous cachez ! Montrez-vous si vous voulez m'affronter !  
-Tu te méprends jeune homme, je n'ai pas l'intention de me cacher pour te tuer par-derrière. Dit cette dernière, sortant par un portail dimensionnel au niveau d'un arbre à quelques mètres de moi.  
-Dans ce cas, je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez essayée de me tuer i mois dans le manoir du démon écarlate et i jours sur ce même chemin ?  
-J'ai mes propres raisons, sache que j'ai deux agents qui t'ont observées depuis tes premiers jours ici et qui m'ont reportées tout tes faits et gestes."

_Quoi !?__Elle doit bluffer !__J'aurais déjà repéré ses "agents" depuis belle lurette si elle disait vrai._

Voyant mon scepticisme, elle me révéla d'un air narquois :  
"Je sais que tu vas au sanctuaire Hakurei pour t'entraîner à mieux maîtriser ton pouvoir chaque fin de semaine. Tu te rends également entre une et deux fois par semaine au manoir de Remilia pour jouer avec sa petite sœur. Ais-je tort ?"

_Impossible, elle sait tout !__Ses agents doivent être sacrément doués pour m'observer sans se faire repérer même avec quelqu'un de méfiant comme moi et ce durant ces 6 mois !_

Elle reprit :

"Cependant, rassure-toi, je ne suis pas venue ici pour essayer de te tuer une fois de plus ! Reimu m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé plus en dessous, cela confirme mes craintes.  
-Quelles craintes ?  
-Tu n'as pas à savoir. Je vais t'aider à vaincre Goki, mais à une seule condition !  
-Qui est ?  
-Quoi que tu fasses, ne tentes surtout pas d'ouvrir la porte au bout du sanctuaire scellé, ou je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer !

_Cette porte mène à la pierre Kibō, elle semble avoir quelque chose en tête, mais pourquoi voudrait, elle m'empêcher d'ouvrir cette porte ?_

Faisant semblant d'accepter, Yukari refit un mouvement de main et une autre ouverture dimensionnelle apparue. Elle me fit signe d'y entrer.

_Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si je veux aller le plus rapidement possible au sanctuaire scellé, il va falloir emprunter ces failles et ainsi m'exposer à un risque de traîtrise.__  
_  
Entrant en premier dans ce portail, je me retrouvais alors dans ce même endroit sinistre. J'étais juste devant la porte scellée devant laquelle Goki était pensif, dos à moi et à Yukari ayant empruntée la même entrée que moi. Il se retourna et me vit avec stupéfaction.

"TOI !? Comment est ce possible !? Mes flammes maudites auraient dû mettre fin à tes jours !  
-Pas de chance pour toi ! Tu es sur le point d'essuyer la pire des défaites !  
-Apprends à donner des coups puissants et tu auras peut-être une chance de me vaincre à ce moment-là ! Je vais maintenant m'assurer d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec toi et libérer mon maître grâce à la pierre Kibō ! Me répondit-il d'un air plus qu'agacé.  
-Ton maître, qui est il réellement ?" Demanda Yukari d'un air sérieux  
À ce moment-là, le Yokai commença à ricaner avant de rire aux éclats en sortant son pendentif (qui était inhabituellement caché) avec ce même motif.  
En voyant cela, le visage de Yukari se perturba avant que Goki ne lui dise :  
"J'avais oublié. Tu n'avais plus vue ce signe depuis ta dernière bataille contre elle. Tu as combattu mon maître il y a 600 ans de cela avec la première des prêtresse Hakurei et vous aviez réussi à la vaincre malgré son rang quasi-divin !  
-Ne me dis pas que...  
-En effet : mon maître se nomme Katsu Amakusa.

À ces mots, Yukari devint pâle, comme si on lui avait rappelé un mauvais souvenir oublié depuis des siècles.

-Qui est-elle ? Demandais-je à Yukari  
-Une Yokai devenue un mythe chez les humains, ils la surnomment "Yokai-Dieu", elle a essayé de dominer le Gensokyo et le monde il y a 600 ans. Cependant, nous pensions avoir exterminé tous ses serviteurs.

_Yokai-Dieu ?__Mais c'est l'histoire que m'avait racontée Reimu i mois !__Mais alors, c'est elle !?_

Goki répondit à yukari :

-Sache que je suis son dernier serviteur, j'étais sous ses ordres il y a 600 ans de cela. Elle m'a demandé de partir du Gensokyo au cas où son plan de domination : le "Projet Renaissance", faillirait pour que je puisse la desceller grâce à cette pierre Kibō.  
-Nous ne te laisserons pas faire lui ! Lui dis-je déterminé.  
-Dans ce cas, notre dernier combat peut commencer ! J'utiliserais toute ma puissance." dit il en matérialisant son katana de flammes noires.

Il utilisa son arme et se transperça la main avec. Les flammes sombres de son katana commencèrent à recouvrir tout son corps.

_Une armure de flamme noire, on dirait.__Cela veut dire que je ne peux pas le toucher physiquement.__Si je frôle ce feu, je perdrai de nouveau mes 5 sens.__Plus le choix désormais, je vais devoir jouer ma dernière carte.__  
_  
"As-tu un plan en tête, Adrian ? Me demanda la Yokai  
-Il me reste une technique qui pourrait le vaincre. Cependant, il me faudrait du temps pour la préparer, il faudra que vous l'occupiez pendant ce temps-là !  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, on dirait, très bien !"

Yukari ouvrit 4 portails dimensionnels sur tous les côtés possible de Goki et fit surgir de chacune de ces portes une rangée de panneaux de circulation à une vitesse incroyable.

_Il faut en profiter !_ Je me souvenu alors des stalactites que j'avais utilisé 3 jours auparavant. Il en restait beaucoup, du moins assez pour ce que j'avais en tête. Je m'étais entraîné à réaliser cette technique longtemps. Cependant, je ne la maîtrisais pas totalement même maintenant, mais c'était le seul moyen pour venir à bout des flammes de Goki.

J'utilisais donc mon pouvoir à son plein potentiel. Je séparais les particules composant les stalactites en plusieurs morceaux avant d'utiliser mon bras droit comme centre de gravité en attirant les pierres comme des aimants de manière à ce que ces dernières me forme une sorte de bras renforcé.

_Testons cela...__Mon bras renforcé à l'air de bien répondre à ce que mon vrai bras fait.__Parfait !__  
_  
Le combat entre Yukari et Goki continuait toujours. Yukari parvenait à étonnement bien à garder Goki à distance tandis que ce dernier n'était pas vraiment amoché, mais avait l'air de perdre patience.

La Yokai ouvrit une nouvelle porte dimensionnelle qui laissa sortir un train lancé à grande vitesse droit sur notre ennemi qui trancha le véhicule en deux. L'explosion qui en suivi manqua de faire effondrer la grotte et le souffle me fit perdre l'équilibre, mais je n'eus aucun dégât grâce à mon bras renforcé.

La fumée qui suivit l'explosion était épaisse. C'est maintenant ou jamais ! Fonçant sur cette nuée, je plaçais toutes mes forces dans un coup-de-poing destiné à Goki qui fut envoyé valser contre la paroi de la grotte malgré son armure de flammes sombre.

_Ça a marché, YES !_

Légèrement sonné, mon ennemi se releva sans trop de soucis et fonça sur moi. Son katana et mon bras renforcé s'entrechoquèrent plusieurs fois de suite telles des épées. Quant au Yokai, il était comme réjoui :

"Enfin un combat digne de ce nom ! Tu me donnes enfin des coups qui sont sérieux. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé depuis plusieurs siècles de là."

_Il a totalement disjoncté là, ça en devient flippant !__Ses coups ont gagné en puissance.__Il va falloir que je lui donne un coup encore plus puissant que le dernier si je veux espérer le battre._

Soudain, Goki me fit reculer d'un violent coup de katana et enflamma de flammes noirs avant de dire :

"Pour te récompenser de m'avoir enfin donné un coup puissant, laisse moi te montrer la plus puissante de mes attaques"

Son Katana s'enflammait encore plus que lors de notre dernier combat. La chaleur dégagée par cette attaque fit atteindre à l'endroit une chaleur comparable à celle de l'Enfer des flammes Ardentes. l'Atmosphère était lourde. En espérant que mon bras de pierre puisse bloquer l'attaque, je le mis devant moi bien que j'ignorais si cela allait marcher.

_Approche !__J'encaisserais sans broncher !_

Au dernier moment, alors que je pensais que son attaque allait dans ma direction, elle alla droit sur Yukari (qui pour une raison m'étant obscure me regardait combattre de loin) ne s'attendant pas à cela.

"**BLAZE OF UNLIMITED SUFFERING !**"

L'épée dégagea une puissante vague de flamme à une vitesse incommensurable. Yukari eut le temps de créer un portail à mes pieds qui me plaça juste au-dessus de sa tête. J'en profitais alors pour lui infliger un dernier coup avec mon bras droit sur sa nuque qui fracassa le sol tout en le mettant au tapis pour de bons.

Les flammes noires lui servant d'armure disparurent. Je laissai tomber les morceaux de stalactites autour de mon bras.

"J'ai gagné Goki ! Je prendrais la pierre Kibō pour la détruire !  
-Va alors gamin ! Tu as gagné, tu as enfin révélé ta combativité et remplis la dernière épreuve."

_Ma dernière épreuve ?__Que veut-il dire par là ?_

À ce moment-là, je vis un portail dimensionnel s'ouvrir. Yukari, Reimu et Marisa sortirent de ce portail.

_Yukari ?__Mais attends, elle s'est reçue l'attaque de Goki de plein fouet non ?__Et puis pourquoi est, elle restée les bras croisés à me regarder combattre avant ça ?_

Commençant à réfléchir à tout ceci, Yukari ria discrètement :  
"Je pensais que ce Yokai allait être puissant, mais je me suis rendue compte rapidement que tu pouvais le gérer seul. Lorsqu'il m'a envoyé son attaque, je suis partie via un de mes portails afin d'y emmener Reimu pour sceller Goki ainsi que Marisa pour t'aider à le vaincre si il était toujours debout à mon arrivée.

Reimu s'approcha de moi la larme à l'oeil et mécontente :

-Ton côté tête brûlée me désespère Adrian, d'abord, tu pars affronter seul des responsables d'incidents que je suis censée régler malgré mes mises en garde, et maintenant, tu t'es sacrifié en me faisant avoir la peur de ma vie. Je devrais te réexpédier dehors en attendant que tout soit réglé rien que pour ça cependant...

Elle m'enlaça dans ses bras avant de dire :

Je suis heureuse que tu n'ais rien !" En laissant couler ses larmes

_Woah, euuuuuuh qu'est ce que je suis censé répondre ?__Elle était obligée de faire cela devant Yukari et Marisa ?__Maintenant elles vont croire que...__RAAAAH !__Bon, calme toi Adrian, calme toi !__Certes, la fille que tu aimes t'enlace dans ses bras devant tout le monde, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour...__MAIS SI C'EST UNE RAISON VALABLE DE PANIQUER !_

Mon cœur battait tellement vite que je crus faire un arrêt cardiaque pendant quelques instants jusqu'au moment où Marisa dise :

"Ahem, Ahem ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait penser à prendre la pierre Kibō pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe entre les mains de ce sale type par terre. Non ?

_Merci Marisa !_

Reimu arrêta, légèrement gênée, comme si elle avait oublié que Yukari et Marisa étaient là aussi.

-Non, il faudrait la laisser là et sceller Goki maintenant.

J'entendis un ricanement de la part de Goki qui était toujours à terre :

-Vous allez croire sérieusement ce que dit Yukari, si vous laissez la pierre Kibō ici, elle s'en emparera sur votre dos.  
-As-tu des preuves concrètes de ce que tu avances au moins ?  
-À ton avis gamin, pourquoi a-elle essayée de te tuer deux fois et te dit de ne pas t'approcher de cette porte sous menace de te tuer ?

_Il n'a pas tort et ça ne m'étonnerais pas, cela expliquerait pourquoi Yukari me mettait des bâtons dans les roues tout ce temps-là.__Dans ce cas, changement de plan !_

-Adrian ! Ne l'écoute surtout pas !  
-Je vais détruire la pierre Kibō pour m'assurer que personne ne la prenne, mais avant ça, je dois ouvrir cette porte.

Volant rapidement vers la porte, j'arrachais la pierre reliée aux chaînes et au sceau de cette dernière exactement comme dans mes visions. En arrachant le sceau, un détail attira mon attention sur ce qui était noté dessus : je vis deux kanjis signifiant "Humain".

En tournant la tête, je vis Yukari foncer vers moi à une très grande vitesse en empruntant un de ses portails :

"Ce n'est pas la pierre Ki-"

Elle ne fut qu'à une trentaine de centimètres de moi lorsque la porte provoqua une énorme implosion qui nous propulsa tous les deux à terre.

En regardant le contenu de la porte, je me rendis compte de ma lourde erreur, car il ne s'agissait pas de la pierre Kibō.


	15. Chapitre 14

La porte s'ouvrit me révélant ainsi mon erreur : il ne s'agissait pas de la pierre Kibō, mais d'une jeune femme enchaînée lourdement par les bras et les jambes. Ces chaînes la libérèrent en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Une fois libérée, cette personne sortit de la salle scellée. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années habillée avec des vêtements impériaux asiatique. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns ainsi que des yeux noisettes. Son regard me rappela le mien lorsque je me regardais dans le miroir. Elle regarda, en direction de Reimu et Marisa et eu un regard de dégoût, elle regarda ensuite en ma direction et eu un sourire, un sourire de tendresse.

Goki se leva et marcha vers cette femme avant de s'agenouiller devant elle :

"J'ai guidé votre sauveur vers vous, mon maître."

À ces mots, toutes les personnes présentes excepté Goki et cette personne devinrent pâles, moi y compris : je venais de me rendre compte que j'ai descellé Katsu Amakusa.

"Je te suis redevable Goki et surtout à toi Kibō, ton destin est à présent accompli !" Dit elle en me regardant

_Elle m'a parlé !__Elle doit se tromper de personne, je ne suis pas ce "Kibō" !__  
_  
-Je ne suis pas Kibō, je suis Adrian Nakamura, simple voyageur en Gensokyo !  
-Adrian ? Cela est sans aucun doute le nom que ces chiens d'humains t'ont attribué !

Une colère s'empara de moi. _Je ne sais pas qui est elle, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je vais lui faire enlever ce qu'elle à dit sur ceux m'ayant donné un abri et de l'amour :__mes parents adoptifs !_

-Qui êtes-vous pour parler ainsi de ces "chiens" m'ayant recueilli ?  
-Cela est très simple, je suis ta créatrice, celle qui t'a choisi parmi 100 autres embryons en tant que création ultime ! En d'autres termes, l'appellation que tu devrais utiliser pour m'adresser la parole serait plutôt "mère". Tu n'es qu'en réalité Kibō Amakusa.

_Impossible, tout simplement impossible, je connais les légendes :__les Yokais ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, elle bluffe pour me déstabiliser !__Mais cela ne marchera pas !_

Goki fit une petite précision :

"La pierre Kibō n'a jamais existé, du moins pas en tant qu'objet, plus en tant que personne, et cette personne, c'est toi !"

Remarquant mon choc suite à cette révélation, Katsu me dit alors :

"J'avais oublié, cela fait maintenant 600 ans que nous étions séparés et tu n'étais qu'un nourrisson à cette époque. Comme promis, il est à présent l'heure de te montrer la vérité en te rafraîchissant les mémoires qui étaient dans ton subconscient durant tout ce temps"

_La vérité ?__Cela veut dire que...__Impossible, c'était elle qui me parlait durant tous mes moments d'inconsciences, et ce, depuis mon premier jour au Gensokyo !__Comment pouvait-elle me parler ?_

Elle retira légèrement son vêtement impérial au niveau de son épaule gauche et je vis avec stupéfaction qu'elle avait exactement la même tâche de naissance que la mienne, cette tâche qui formait un tomoe.

En voyant cela, ma tête tourna comme jamais et me fis la pire des douleurs ! J'eus des visions que je n'espérais jamais revoir !

Une série de visions me révéla alors mon passé. Je vis tout d'abord Katsu donner un nourrisson à Goki qui l'emmena avec lui, marchant à travers montagnes et déserts jusqu'à arriver à une forêt où il le laissa à terre. Lorsqu'il posa ce nourrisson, je me rendis compte que ce petit être n'était autre que moi. Ensuite, je me vis progressivement enfouit par la terre, jusqu'à une nuit, où je me déterrai par moi-même avant de hurler de toutes mes forces.

_Tout me revient à présent !__Cela expliquait cette destinée dont elle me parlait tant, cette sensation de déjà vu lorsque j'avais combattu Goki.__Je connais maintenant mon véritable passé, il faut que je parle à Reimu, Marisa et Yukari :__l'heure des révélations à sonnée !_

Lorsque je revins à moi avec une respiration profonde et difficile, Katsu me demanda :

"Maintenant que tu connais la vérité : acceptes-tu de te plier à mes ordres ?"

_Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire..._ Volant du plus vite que je puisse vers son dos, je reformais mon bras renforcé en quelques instants avant de lui donner le plus puissant de mes coups.

Mon poing avait pénétré son dos. Je le retirais. Cependant, une chose inattendue se produisit, sa plaie se reforma en un instant.

_De la régénération ?__Du même type que moi en plus ?_

Katsu m'attrapa le visage :

"Tu comptes vraiment me défier ? Soit ! De toute manière, ton rôle est à présent terminé ! Laisse-moi te reprendre ce qui m'appartient."

Je sentis mes forces me quitter, plus particulièrement de front. Elle me jeta par terre :

"Tu t'es donc rappelé que je t'avais prêtée une partie de mon immortalité afin que tu puisses accomplir ton destin !"

Épuisé, je vis Reimu et Marisa lancer leur attaques signature. Elles ont dû sans doute profiter du moment où katsu était occupée avec moi pour préparer leur attaques.

"MASTER SPARK !  
FANTASY SEAL !"

Katsu ne bougea pas d'un seul pouce en disant :

"C'est inutile ! Vos attaques ne me toucheront pas."

Au moment de faire mouche sur notre ennemie, le laser de la Master Spark et les orbes du Fantasy Seal dévièrent tout d'un coup largement à côté de leur cible.

La fumée provoquée par l'explosion de ces deux attaques permis à Yukari de se créer un portail jusqu'à Katsu et sépara son corps en deux via un autre portail dimensionnel s'ouvrant dans notre opposante même. Katsu fut séparée en deux. Malgré tout, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit, les parties séparées de Katsu se reformèrent en une.

"Bien tentée Yukari, si je n'avais pas repris mon immortalité manquante qui était dans Kibō, j'aurais sûrement été vaincue."

De nulle part, elle fit apparaître un énorme rocher qu'elle utilisa pour envoyer valdinguer notre alliée vers la paroi du lieu.

"Impossible, tu aurais...  
-En effet, mon immortalité complète me rend à présent invulnérable de vos moindres coups ! Si toi et la prêtresse Hakurei m'avez vaincue il y a 600 ans, c'était tout simplement, car je n'étais immortelle que du dos. J'ai donné l'autre partie de mon immortalité à mon fils."

_Elle disait vrai !__Ma régénération de front n'était en réalité que la moitié de l'invulnérabilité de ma créatrice.__  
_  
Katsu continua :

"Maintenant, il est temps de passer au nouveau "Projet Renaissance" !  
-Comptez-vous asservir les humains une fois de plus, Seigneur ? demanda Goki qui était resté plus en retrait  
-Non ! L'ancien "Projet Renaissance", a été un échec, car les dieux et ces êtres absurdes que sont les humains ne comprenaient point que leurs guerres intestines ne mènerait pas au salut que ce monde et univers mérite. Durant ces 600 ans où je fus scellée, je me suis rendue compte à quel point les humains menaient des guerres autant blasphématoire que leur existence ainsi que le crime impardonnable des dieux de les laisser faire au lieu de les punir.  
Maintenant, ce monde ainsi que la terre n'ont plus de raisons d'être, il y a une naine blanche à quelques milliers d'années-lumières de là, je l'amènerais jusqu'ici avant de la faire imploser.

_J'avais étudié légèrement ce cas en cours de physique, si une naine blanche implose, cela crée un trou noir détruisant tout sur son passage !_

"Vous comptez vraiment créer un trou noir !? Cela détruira toute forme de vie sur Gensokyo !  
-Et sur terre également, les deux mondes semblent être liés, je ne sais comment ! Une fois Le Gensokyo et la Terre détruites, je re créerais tout en tant que nouveau Dieu, ce sera l'aube d'une nouvelle ère pour atteindre le salut que cet univers mérite !"

_Je suis vraiment l'incarnation du mal, tout est de ma faute si ce monstre est à présent libre !_

Je m'effondrais à terre, Katsu dit alors à Goki :

"Goki, tu dois les retenir à tout prix, même si tu dois te sacrifier pour cela. Il faut que je localise cette naine blanche.  
-Comme vous le savez, je suis prêt à mourir pour vous, mon maître. Ce sera fait !" dit Goki en s'inclinant juste avant que Katsu levât la tête afin de faire tomber une pierre maintenant l'équilibre du lieu. Tout commençait à s'écrouler. Elle disparut.

Goki invoqua son katana de flamme noires, prêt à me donner le coup de grâce. Au dernier moment, je vis Reimu de côté, sceau en main. Goki n'eut pas le temps de réagir : il fut scellé sous cette caverne en un éclair.

"Viens avec nous maintenant !" Me dit Reimu d'un ton strict

_Je n'ai plus le droit de vivre, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé, ma créatrice est en liberté par ma faute._

"Achève-moi ou laisse moi ici, j'en ai assez vu pour toute une vie..." Lui demandais-je.

Reimu me releva alors de force avant de me donner deux bonnes grosses gifles comme une mère aurait fait à son enfant après que celui-ci ait fait une énorme bêtise :

"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et viens avec nous maintenant ! Hors de question de te laisser ici !"

Un portail s'ouvrit alors juste en dessous de nous et nous fit tomber : nous étions dehors apparemment, le soleil s'était déjà couché, laissant place à la nuit. Yukari et Marisa nous y attendaient. La Yokai me regarda d'un œil noir. _Elle a bien raison !__  
_  
"Yukari, vous aviez l'air de la connaître cette Katsu, je me trompe ? Demanda Marisa  
-Je la connais, en effet : elle est une de mes pires ennemies et prévoyait de dominer le Gensokyo, mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment le pouvoir. À la base, elle pouvait contrôler tout objet et sa position dans l'espace par son bras droit. Un jour cependant, elle réussit à s'introduire dans le royaume des cieux situé au-dessus de la montagne des Yokais, et réalisa l'impossible, voler et boire une relique.  
-Une relique ?  
-Oui. Une fiole contenant le sang d'un dieu créateur. De ce fait, elle eue un nouveau pouvoir : celui de créer la vie. Tout ce qu'elle créait de son bras gauche devait porter malgré tout une partie de son génome avec celui d'un autre être vivant. Elle put alors se créer toute une armée à son service. Elle reçut également ce que je pensais être une semi immortalité sur son dos. Lorsque nous l'avions vaincu avec la première des prêtresse Hakurei, ton ancêtre Reimu, Katsu nous avait mis en garde que quelqu'un proche d'elle la descellerait un jour ou l'autre, je n'avais pas pris cette mise en garde au sérieux au départ. Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce jeune homme. Ce fils du diable en personne.  
-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Dit Reimu en haussant le ton

_Je dois lui dire la vérité !_

-Elle a raison, Reimu... Katsu est bel et bien ma créatrice, mes souvenirs ont été éclaircis par cette tache de naissance que nous partageons. J'ai été créé à partir de ses gènes et de gènes humains. Nous étions 100 au départ, Katsu nous a créée avec un taux de gènes humain et yokai différent des uns des autres. Nous étions mis en condition extrême, de la plus basse température à la plus brûlante. Je fus le seul survivant, celui ayant réussi son test. Elle m'a légué alors la moitié de son immortalité avant de me confier à Goki afin de m'éloigner autant que possible du Gensokyo. Goki m'a laissé à Brocéliande où j'ai hiberné durant 600 ans. Quant à la suite, tu la connais, Reimu.  
-Il faut tuer Katsu, c'est la seule solution pour sauver Gensokyo ! dit Yukari avec fermeté  
-Impossible, si Katsu venait à disparaître, ses gênes me composant également disparaîtront. En d'autres termes, sa mort signifierait la mienne également."

Reimu eu alors un sourire confiant :

"Alors je dois finir ce que mon ancêtre a commencé : sceller définitivement Katsu ! Conclus alors la prêtresse Hakurei. Adrian, on aura besoin de toi pour la re sceller !  
-Mais, vous me pardonnez, même après avoir su qui j'étais réellement ?  
-Écoute, les vrais parents ne sont pas ceux qui t'ont conçu, mais ceux qui t'aime et qui sont prêt à sacrifier leur vie pour toi. Tu me l'as appris toi-même, tu te souviens ? Battons-la et on pourra se remettre à rechercher ta sortie pour retrouver tes vrais parents !

Ces paroles me donnèrent un courage que je ne pensais jamais retrouver. _J'ai commis une erreur, il me faut à présent la rattraper allons lui donner une bonne leçon !_

Yukari eu un profond soupir :

-La première des choses à faire est de la battre, nous verront ce qu'il adviendra d'elle, j'ai un plan.


	16. Chapitre 15

Nous étions au niveau de la forêt où se trouvait le manoir du démon écarlate. Yukari avait un plan en tête, bien que la situation semblait désespérée :

"Pour pouvoir espérer vaincre Katsu, il faudra dans un premier temps lui priver de son immortalité. Adrian ! Nous aurons besoin de toi pour cela !  
-Hein ! Pourquoi moi ?  
-Tu es la seule personne partageant une partie de ses gènes. Si nous partons du principe que ces dernières soient héréditaires, tu posséderais une partie de ses capacités, et donc, tu pourrais récupérer cette immortalité de la même manière qu'elle.

_En soi elle avait raison, bien que l'idée d'être immortel ne m'enchantait pas le moins du monde, je devais le faire si c'était pour vaincre Katsu et sauver le Gensokyo.__Cependant, il reste un léger problème._

-Mais... Je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant ! Comment je peux le faire si je ne connais pas le procédé à suivre

Reimu intervenu :

-Essaye de procéder comme si tu utilisais ton pouvoir de contrôle de gravité. Avec de la chance, cela marchera !

_Faire par la pensée...__Je vois !__Elle n'avait pas tort également, cela pourrait fonctionner !_

Yukari continua :

-Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, je sens la présence de Katsu dans les airs ! Voilà comment nous allons procéder, séparons nous en deux groupes : Reimu et Marisa, vous allez attirer l'attention de Katsu. Pendant ce temps, nous trouverons un angle d'attaque et attendrons une occasion pour que je puisse ouvrir un portail pour Adrian directement sur Katsu. Il n'aura qu'à l'agripper au visage avant de reprendre son immortalité.  
-Si notre but est tout simplement de la distraire, ce sera un jeu d'enfant ! Dit Marisa confiante  
-Fait très attention, cette yokai n'est absolument à prendre à la légère !

La prêtresse et la magicienne s'envolèrent, tandis que Yukari et moi avançâmes vers un endroit d'observation propice. Sur le chemin, Yukari me parla sérieusement :

"Une fois Katsu vaincue, il te faudra l'achever !  
-Dois-je vous rappeler que l'achever signifierait ma propre perte ?  
-Je n'ai point oubliée ce détail, cependant, Reimu n'est pas assez puissante pour sceller définitivement des équivalent de dieux, si Katsu est juste scellée, elle reviendra encore plus puissante qu'aujourd'hui tôt ou tard et cela signera la fin du Gensokyo et de la Terre également. C'est pour cela que je te demande de l'achever une fois qu'elle sera vulnérable.

_Si ce qu'elle dit est vrai, cela pourra se révéler très dangereux !__Cependant, je n'ai pas l'intention de me sacrifier !__Si Reimu connaît un moyen de la sceller, je préférerais ne pas en arriver là._

-Désolé, mais je ne me sacrifierais pas !"

Yukari eu un air à la fois désespéré et furieux :

"Tu ne penses donc pas à ceux que tu aimes ? Tes parents adoptifs ? Tes amis ? Et surtout Reimu ?

_C-C-C-C-COMMENT ?__D'OÙ SAIT-ELLE ?__Ok du calme Adrian, du calme !__Tu vas lui demander calmement d'où elle sait tout ça et tout rentrera dans l'ordre dans ta tête !_

Ayant constaté mon rougissement plus que flagrant, Yukari rigola légèrement :

"On dirait que j'ai touché à un point sensible ! Pour répondre à ta probable question : bien qu'étant une Yokai, je sais reconnaître les sentiments humains : ta réaction dans le sanctuaire scellée me laissait une conclusion était plus que flagrante. Re pense à ta décision lorsque Katsu sera vulnérable, tu pourras sauver tous ceux qui te sont chères !"

Soudain, elle s'arrêta net et soupira :

"Il semblerait que Katsu ait plus d'un tour dans son sac et ait touché le sol de son bras gauche avant de s'envoler ! Prépare-toi à combattre !"

Tel des mort-vivants : une dizaine d'entités sortirent du sol. Leur peau était d'une couleur aussi blanche que celle de la neige. Ils étaient en train de prendre des formes féminines pour certaines et masculines pour d'autres. Des cheveux poussèrent de ces silhouettes en même temps qu'ils ouvrirent les yeux.

Je remarquais immédiatement que toutes les personnes ayant une silhouette masculines étaient mes portraits crachés. Les silhouettes féminines quant à elles, ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à la yokai m'ayant créée.

La peur me paralysait. Je n'étais pas prêt à affronter ce qui se tenait devant moi. Yukari me demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Adrian ? Ils nous empêchent d'avancer !  
-Ce... Ce sont mes frères et sœurs !"

J'entendis dans ma tête des hurlements, des cris de douleur, des pleurs, des voix me suppliant de les faire taire à jamais pour abréger leurs souffrances. Tout ceci provenait de nos opposants.

Ces derniers commencèrent à arracher des troncs d'arbre grâce à ce qui semblait être une manipulation de la gravité._Le même pouvoir que le mien ?_

Lorsque je regardais sur mon côté, je ne vis qu'un portail se refermer : Yukari s'était déjà déplacée un peu plus loin séparant 5 de nos adversaires en deux, tout comme elle avait essayée de faire contre Katsu. Les morceaux disparurent en poussière.

De mon côté, le restant de mes "clones" envoyèrent chacun un tronc d'arbre droit en ma direction. Je n'eus aucun mal à les arrêter. Il me fallait juste renvoyer leur attaque.

_Mes frères, mes sœurs, pardonnez moi !__Par ma faute, vous souffrez le martyr sous le contrôle de notre créatrice.__Je vais devoir vous libérer de votre vie, et vous ne souffrirez plus jamais !__Je fais la promesse solennelle d'en vaincre Katsu pour venger vos âmes souffrantes !__Puissiez vous être heureux et en paix avec vous-même dans votre prochaine vie.__Adieu !_

En une fraction de seconde, je séparais les morceaux composant les troncs m'étant destiné en des milliers pointes que je renvoyasse d'un seul coup sur mes 5 derniers adversaires qui tombèrent raides avant de disparaître en poussière. Les cris incessants dans ma tête se terminèrent enfin.

Je ne pouvais pas retenir mes larmes. Je lui ferais payer pour avoir commis tous ces massacres, tout cet esclavagisme !

"Adrian, il faut continuer vers l'angle d'attaque sans perdre la moindre seconde !" Me dis Yukari pressée

Après avoir séché rapidement mes larmes et acquiescer en guise de réponse, j'entendis des bruits sourds aux alentours, comme des explosions. À ce moment-là, un énorme rocher enflammé se brisa non loin de moi, causant une énorme explosion qui me projeta en avant. Lorsque je me relevais, je remarquais les traces qu'avait causées cet objet volant : un cratère imposant. Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne comprends pas ! D'où venait cette explosion à l'instant ! Et celle d'avant ?

"C'est ce que je craignais... Dit Yukari  
-Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Katsu a déjà localisée des particules dans l'espace qu'elle a fait déplacer instantanément jusqu'à son niveau dans le ciel. Elle est en train de provoquer une pluie de météorites partout sur le Gensokyo, dépêchons-nous avant qu'elle ne cause plus de dégâts ! Vite !"

Nous entamâmes donc une course vers le manoir du démon écarlate à travers les diverses explosions à proximité. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes au niveau de la grille du manoir du Démon Écarlate.

"Nous y sommes ! Me dit Yukari. D'ici, nous pourrons apercevoir Katsu afin de saisir le moment propice pour une attaque surprise ! Maintenant, concentre toi afin de ne pas rater l'occasion !

En regardant le ciel, je vis Reimu et Marisa esquiver tant bien que mal la pluie de météorites de notre dernier ennemi. Ce déluge se procéda exactement comme décrit par Yukari : des rochers massifs apparurent de nulle part, comme si ils étaient téléportés directement vers ma créatrice qui sépara ces derniers en plusieurs morceaux de taille non-négligeable. Ainsi, la prêtresse hakurei et la magicienne adoptèrent une stratégie de diversion : elles s'approchèrent dangereusement de Katsu en esquivant du mieux qu'elles pouvaient ses météorites afin de lui faire adopter une posture défensive de front, laissant le dos totalement vulnérable à une attaque surprise. Yukari aurait bien pu déclencher l'attaque à ce moment-là, cependant, notre ennemie n'était pas assez stationnaire dans son vol pour pouvoir ouvrir un portail juste derrière elle et ainsi la prendre en traître.

_Que faire ?__Elle se déplace beaucoup trop ?__Espérons que Yukari sait ce qu'elle fait !_

Pendant que Yukari essayait de calculer à l'avance la position de la Yokai-Dieu, à tel moment, je jetais un œil sur le toit du manoir de Remilia et remarquais tant bien que mal une silhouette à peine visible. En regardant bien, je remarquais qu'il s'agissait de Flandre.

_Mais...__Que fait-t-elle ici ?__Elle n'est pas censée être à l'abri ?_

Soudain, une météorite plus que massive (qui était sûrement à la base destiné à mes deux autres amies) tomba droit en direction de Flandre et du manoir du démon écarlate.

_Flandre va se faire tuer, il faut la sauver !__Plus le choix !__Il faut détruire cette météorite ou le Manoir ne sera qu'un tas de ruines !_

Je commençais à décoller mes pieds du sol quand je sentis la main de Yukari agripper ma jambe.

"Ne fais pas ça, Katsu te repéra et notre attaque surprise serait compromis !  
-Mais Flandre va...  
-Je pense que tu as oublié un détail Adrian..."

Je vis Flandre le lever le bras en l'air, paume ouverte, alors que la météorite n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle, elle referma sa paume et en un seul instant, la météorite se désintégra en plusieurs morceaux dont la plupart atterrirent dans le lac sur lequel était situé le manoir.

_J'avais totalement oublié qu'elle avait ces pouvoirs-là, cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle ne les avait pas utilisés !_

"Concentre-toi maintenant ! L'occasion va bientôt se présenter !" Me dis Yukari

Katsu commençait à réunir ses météores en une masse quasi-planétaire, il était deux à trois fois plus gros que celui envoyé sur le manoir de Remilia. Elle envoya cet énorme rocher droit sur nous.

_Impossible !__Comment sait-elle que nous sommes ici ?__Il faut réagir maintenant, elle est vulnérable et immobile !_

Yukari ouvrit immédiatement un portail juste à côté de moi avant de partir dans un autre :

"C'est le moment ! Vas-y maintenant !"

Sans trop réfléchir, je me lançais dans le passage qui me mena juste au dessus de Katsu, en m'élançant droit sur elle, je réussis à lui agripper le visage, mais pour une raison qui me fut inconnue, je ne réussit point à absorber son immortalité malgré mon essai par la pensée. Son énorme météore, qui était pourtant lancé, se déplaça instantanément à son niveau :

"Bien tenté Kibō ! Cependant, tu ne réussiras pas à me reprendre ce que j'ai mis 600 à retrouver."

Elle me jeta à terre avant de d'ajouter un morceau de météorite à ma trajectoire de chute qui me mis au tapis. J'atteignis le sol, inconscient.

_La battre ne sera pas chose aisée !__Elle largement plus puissante que je l'imaginais !_


	17. Chapitre 16

_Comment a-t-elle pu ?__Comment était-elle au courant de notre attaque surprise et surtout comment as t'elle fait pour faire en sorte de ne pas perdre son immortalité malgré le fait que j'avais réussi à l'agripper au visage avant d'essayer d'absorber ce qui la rendait invulnérable par la pensée ?__La chance n'est sans doute pas l'explication possible, cela doit être lié à ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure dans le sanctuaire scellé, lorsque Reimu et Marisa avaient lancées leur attaques signatures sur elle, elle n'avait pas bougée d'un seul pouce et les attaques ont déviés d'eux même.__AAARG, c'est comme si le destin était contre nous tous et...__Non !__Ne me dites pas qu'elle possède ce pouvoir également !__Cela voudrait dire quelle...__Peut manipuler le destin, comme Remilia ?__Non !__Même de la simple manipulation de destin ne peut sauver d'attaques dévastatrices déjà lancées.__Mais d'un autre côté, elle me parlait de destinée lors de mes moments d'inconsciences.__Cela expliquerait cette suite d'événements à son avantage.__Il doit s'agir d'une manipulation de destin, mais pas du même type que Remilia !__Ce pouvoir doit être plus dangereux que ça !__Je dois en tout cas prévenir les autres ou bien ils se feront tous tuer !_

Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent, j'étais sur une sorte de chemin, Reimu vint à moi :

"-ADRIAN ! Tu n'es pas blessé ?  
-Non ça va, mais il faut que je te prévienne d'une chose, je crois avoir compris le vrai pouvoir de Katsu !  
-Son vrai pouvoir ?  
-Oui ! Elle peut influencer son destin, mais pas de la même façon que Remilia, il va falloir découvrir de quelle façon !  
-J'avoue ne rien comprendre. Es-tu sûr de ce que tu dis !  
-Quasiment ! Je ne vois pas d'autre explication aux événements qui se sont déroulés précédemment, il faut maintenant retourner au combat !  
-Oui !"

La pluie de météores avait apparemment cessé, mais notre adversaire était toujours dans le ciel, esquivant à la perfection les coups de Yukari et Marisa. En les rejoignant, j'interrompu le combat :

"Yukari, Marisa ! J'ai découvert la vraie capacité de Katsu !  
-Sa vraie capacité ? Me demanda Marisa.

J'acquiesçai en me tournant vers ma créatrice.

-Katsu, un de tes pouvoirs consiste en la manipulation du déroulé d'une action te concernant directement, comme si tu en changeais le destin ! C'est pour cela que les attaques de Reimu et Marisa ne t'ont pas touchés tout à l'heure, tu as fait en sorte que ces attaques ne te frôlent même pas ! Je me trompe ?

À mes mots, Katsu me regarda d'un air indifférent :

-Tu as donc trouvé mon dernier pouvoir ! Je t'en félicite. En effet, j'ai toujours eu cette capacité ! Cependant, il me fallait plus de puissance si je voulais espérer la réussite du "Projet Renaissance". J'ai donc influencée le cours des événements en me rendant dans le royaume des cieux avant de m'emparer de la relique me permettant d'accéder au pouvoir des dieux. Bien qu'étant scellée durant ces 600 ans, je pouvais toujours influencer le cours des événements de manière à ce que toi seul, me délivre du sceau qui me retenait prisonnière !"

_Tout s'explique !__Voilà pourquoi j'ai été déplacé au Gensokyo subitement !__Tout était dû à ma destinée influencée par celle m'ayant donné vie._

Elle reprit :

"Dans tous les cas, votre fin est proche, vous serez tous vaincus par ma prochaine technique ! Reçois cela comme un honneur Kibō, tu vas pouvoir admirer ma dernière et plus puissante technique !"

Elle commença à regarder rapidement autour d'elle : ses météorites avaient fait bien des ravages aux quatre coins du Gensokyo. Le village des humains était en partie rasé, tout comme la forêt dans lequel se trouvait le manoir de Remilia.

"Bien ! Il semblerait que la quantité de météorites prises depuis les profonds recoins de l'univers soit plus que suffisante !"

Elle leva son bras droit vers le ciel avant de refermer son poing. Tout d'un coup, les débris de météores dispersés partout dans le Gensokyo se déplacèrent instantanément sur elle. Elle s'éleva plus encore vers le ciel. Nous décidâmes de nous éloigner instinctivement pour ne pas nous faire écraser par les morceaux arrivant sur la masse rocheuse.

"Il est temps de vous apprendre le sens du mot "peur" ! Stabilise-toi à présent, Statue du guerrier !"

Tous les débris se réunirent pour ne former qu'un ! Le résultat de cette technique était terrifiant : les fragments fusionnés avaient formé une silhouette d'une cinquantaine de mètres de hauteurs. Au vu de son apparence, on aurait dit un samouraï, mais il avait des caractéristiques particulières : en effet, il possédait quatre bras, dont deux tenant chacun un katana de pierre, mais à la proportion de sa taille. Notre dernier adversaire se trouvait sur la tête de cette statue :

"Les choses sérieuses peuvent maintenant commencer ! Débarrasse-toi d'eux Statue du guerrier !"

_Comme si ce n'était pas assez compliqué comme ça !__Nous voilà maintenant devant un samouraï de pierre géant sur le point de nous attaquer.__Calme toi et réfléchis, comment tu peux en venir à bout ?__Il doit avoir forcément une solution pour contrer cela !__Mais bien sûr !__Jouons sur la rapidité de cette chose, plus c'est gros, plus c'est lent !_

La statue du guerrier commença alors à ouvrir la paume d'une de ses mains. Nous volâmes donc en nous dispersant de manière à être hors de porter de sa main ouverte. Malgré cela, le coup de cette figure animée était largement plus rapide que prévu, mais nous réussîmes à esquiver de justesse.

_Woah !__Cette chose peut se mouvoir à une plus grande vitesse que celle d'un humain lambda.__Comment est ce possible ?__En tout cas, il me faut être plus que vigilant là-dessus !_

Marisa sortit son mini Hakkero qui semblait prêt à refaire feu tandis que la statue du guerrier se préparait à nous lancer un nouveau coup aussi rapide et puissant que le dernier, mais cette fois-ci, avec deux mains. Elle doit avoir quelque chose en tête. Alors que le samouraï de pierre donnait deux coups à la fois, nous réussissions une fois de plus à esquiver bien qu'avec plus de mal que le dernier. Marisa tira sa "Master Spark" sur ce qui reliait un des bras du guerrier de pierre au reste de son corps afin que le laser produit par le mini hakkero le détache. L'attaque fit mouche, cependant de la fumée produit par l'impact surgit le bras du géant qui envoya Marisa droit au sol à une vitesse fulgurante. 

"MARISA !  
-Une personne de vaincu. Yukari ! Tu es la prochaine sur la liste !" Dit Katsu à cette dernière de manière hautaine.

La statue du guerrier commença à lever le pied-droit afin d'écraser la Yokai. Elle réussit très largement à l'éviter, mais Katsu sauta de la tête de sa création et fonça sur Yukari avant de lui dire :

"Bien esquivée, cependant, j'ai déjà gagné !"

Elle fit un mouvement de doigt qui inversa sa position avec celle du samouraï de pierre qui finit d'abaisser son pied et écrasa Yukari au sol. La statue continua ensuite avec une série de coups de pied au sol rapide qui enfonça Yukari plus encore dans le sol.

"Un simple retour de bâton d'il y a 600 ans, Yokai des frontières !"

_Impossible !__Elle a vaincu Marisa puis Yukari en deux temps trois mouvements !__Comment faire pour la contrer si le destin est contre nous tous ?__Comment faire pour espérer avoir son immortalité ?__Comment faire pour vaincre si sa victoire est déjà écrite ?__C'est fini !__Nous n'arriverons jamais à la vaincre !_

"Kibō, tu me sembles bien pâle maintenant, serait-ce parce que j'ai exécuté tes deux amies ? Ne t'inquiète point mon fils, tu ne vas pas mourir de suite, une fois que j'aurais réduit ton monde en cendres et exterminé tous ceux que tu aimes, alors, tu auras mon autorisation pour mourir."

J'en restais de marbre face à tout cela. Sa statue commença à joindre ses deux mains libres pour me porter un violent coup.

"Je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant, tu seras juste inconscient jusqu'à ce que j'en aurais fini avec la prêtresse Hakurei !"

Au moment de me porter son coup, Reimu me poussa violemment hors de la trajectoire de l'attaque. Elle eue juste le temps de me dire :

"L'avenir du Gensokyo et du monde est entre tes mains Adrian. C'est à toi de la vaincre !"

Le coup mit violemment la prêtresse au tapis à une vitesse ahurissante. Elle était inconsciente !

Katsu ria aux éclats face à cette situation inattendue :

"Les humains ont franchement tendance à faciliter les tâches ces derniers temps ! Ce n'était pas prévu, mais soit ! Il est temps d'achever la prêtresse Hakurei maintenant. Je vais m'assurer de lui offrir la mort la plus douloureuse qu'un humain n'ai jamais connu pour ce qu'à fait son ancêtre il y a 600 ans. Prêtresse Hakurei ! Ta destinée sera de périr du katana de ma statue du Guerrier !"

Le samouraï de pierre commença à lever son katana pointé droit sur Reimu pour l'achever.

_Non !__Arrête ça !__Tout, mais pas elle !__Je t'interdis de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux !__Reimu s'est sacrifiée pour me réveiller, il est hors de question que je laisse la fille que j'aime mourir à cause de ma lâcheté !_

Le katana n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle... Alors, le mieux que je pouvais faire était de foncer sur Reimu les yeux fermés en priant pour la prendre à temps avant que l'arme ne la transperce.

_Je sauverais Reimu, peu importe si je dois me sacrifier pour cela !_

Ma pensée était braquée ni sur le combat, ni sur ce qui m'entourait, elle était braquée sur le fait sauver la personne qui m'est la plus chère.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Reimu était dans mes bras et le katana était planté juste derrière moi : je l'avais sauvée d'une mort atroce.

_Ce n'est pas un rêve !__Je l'ai bel et bien sauvé, mais comment ?__Katsu avait influencé le destin pour la tuer dans d'atroces souffrances._

Dans la fumée provoquée par l'impact de la lame, j'entendis Katsu dire d'un ricanement :

"Enfin ! Plus de gêneurs, plus d'Humains et de Yokais pour s'opposer au "Projet Renaissance" ! Bien, il me faut à présent retrouver cette naine blanche afin de l'amener jusqu'ici et de la faire imploser dans ce système !  
-Tu peux essayer, mais sache que tu seras expédiée en Enfer avant de pouvoir commencer ! Lui dis-je à travers la fumée d'un air narquois ?  
-QUOI ?!"

La fumée se dissipa et la Yokai vit avec stupéfaction que la prêtresse Hakurei était toujours vivante dans mes bras :

"Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, IMPOSSIBLE ! COMMENT AS-TU FAIT POUR CONTRER LE DESTIN LUI-MÊME !?  
-Va savoir ! Mais sache que tes prochaines attaques ne me toucheront pas et s'écraseront en mille morceaux sur le sol !

La meilleure manière d'intimider l'adversaire et de lui reprendre ses répliques !

Katsu fut prise d'une colère noire et commença à utiliser les deux mains libres de sa statue de guerrier afin de m'écraser :

-_**MAUDIT SOIS TU !**____**CE NE SONT QUE DES BELLES PAROLES !**_"

_Si j'ai réussi à contrer cette histoire de destin, cela marchera peut-être !__Dans le doute, esquivons _!

Avant d'avoir eu le temps d'esquiver, les deux mains censées m'écraser me ratèrent à près de trois mètres avant de se briser en des petits fragments à terre.

_Comment cela se fait ce ?__Cela voudrait dire que..._

"Non ! Impensable ! T-tu aurais aussi le pouvoir de manipuler le déroulé des actions te concernant également ?" Me dit Katsu plus qu'inquiète.

_Mais oui !__Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt, c'est sans doute en rapport à ce que m'avait dit Yukari peu avant le combat.__De mes gènes de Yokai, j'ai hérité d'une partie de ses capacités dont celle que je viens d'utiliser !__Cela veut dire...__Qu'il me reste une chance pour reprendre son immortalité !_

La Yokai reprit :

"Ainsi, tu l'aurais activé pour sauver cette humaine ?! Quelle pathétique utilisation ! Tu me déçois Kibō !

Je reposai Reimu au sol avant de lui dire :

-Pathétique ? Hummm... Non, je ne dirais pas cela, disons que j'ai reçu des humains ce que je n'ai jamais reçu des Yokais et de toi en particulier : de l'amour et de l'affection ! Tu nous as créés dans l'unique but de faire de nous des pions à ton échiquier ! Tu ne nous as jamais aimé, tu as juste asservi nombre de mes frères et sœurs pour parvenir à tes fins ! Les humains m'ont appris beaucoup de choses, la Haine tout comme l'Amour, et contrairement aux apparences, s'ils sont capables des pires atrocités, ils sont également capables du meilleur, même si la paix entre les humains est encore très loin, elle n'est pas impossible et c'est ce que tu n'as jamais compris ! Alors que tu m'as abandonnée, j'ai été recueilli par des humains au cœur inégalable : mes parents adoptifs, c'est pour cela que je te le redis, je ne m'appelle pas Kibō Amakusa, mais bien Adrian Nakamura !

À mes mots, ma créatrice, folle de rage vociféra :

-_**CESSE DONC DE PARLER COMME UN HUMAIN !**____**TU N'AS JAMAIS ÉTÉ QUELQUE CHOSE EN EFFET, SI CE N'EST QUE L'OUTIL DE MA DOMINATION !**____**ET ALORS ?**____**JE SUIS TA CRÉATRICE, LES PIONS INUTILES NE PEUVENT QUE D'UNE SEULE CHOSE :**____**MOURIR POUR LEUR MAÎTRE !**_"

Elle retourna sur la tête de sa création :

"Statue du guerrier ! Débarrasse-nous de cette créature, erreur de la nature ! Ton destin sera...  
-Ton destin sera...  
-De périr !  
D'être vaincue !"

Tandis que je renforçais mes deux bras avec les restes de météores brisés issu des deux mains libres de la figure de pierre, ce dernier m'envoya une rafale de coup avec les deux bras restant tenant chacun un katana.

Le combat faisait rage, et cette statue avait toujours autant de force même avec deux bras en moins. Mes bras renforcés et ses lames de katanas s'entrechoquèrent à la suite durant quelques minutes sans que personne d'entre nous deux n'eut prit l'avantage, comme si nos manipulations de déroulés d'événements s'annulaient entre elles.

_Il va falloir forcer le passage si je veux arriver jusqu'à elle afin de prendre son immortalité !__Il y a une solution, mais elle est extrêmement risquée !__Si notre pouvoir marche comme je le pense, on ne peut influencer le déroulé que d'une action à la fois !__De ce fait, si elle a influencé les événements de manière à pouvoir juste me vaincre, elle n'est pas à l'abri de perdre ce qui la rend invulnérable !__Essayons cela !__De toute façon, c'est quitte ou double, mais si jamais cela ne se passe pas comme prévu, je pourrais perdre le combat.__Son destin sera de perdre son immortalité !_

Au bout d'un certain temps, nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle dû à l'utilisation abusive de nos pouvoirs non-stop pendant près de 30 minutes. Katsu me dit alors :

"Il est à présent temps de mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toutes à ce combat ! Coupons ces 600 années de liens d'un seul coup !  
-Avec Plaisir ! Il ne me faudra que de mon bras gauche pour venir à bout de ta technique.  
-Ne prends pas trop tes airs, erreur de la nature !"

_C'est ma chance !__Si je réussis à forcer le passage je l'atteindrait.__Dans le cas contraire, elle me transpercera du katana de sa statue du guerrier !__  
_  
Le samouraï de pierre mit ses deux lames en croix, pendant que je me préparais à ma dernière charge.

Au bout de quelques instants, nous étions prêts pour notre dernière confrontation. Nous nous élançâmes en même temps. Le choc fut immense et Katsu prit peu à peu l'avantage.

"Tu as perdu en force, on dirait, erreur de la nature. Ce combat est terminé et j'ai gagné !

_Je dois forcer le passage !__Pour mes amies, pour mes parents, tout le monde compte sur moi pour la vaincre !__Je ne me laisserais pas faire aussi facilement !__Re, penses-y, rappelle toi ce que ce monstre à fait à tes amies._

Je lui répondis alors :

-Ton destin sera de perdre ton immortalité !  
-Im-Impossible ! Les lames ! Elles-"

Les lames commencèrent à se fissurer tandis que je gagnais du terrain lentement, mais sûrement.

"Ne sous-estime pas..."

Les lames se fissurèrent plus que jamais et finirent par exploser au bout de quelques instants en même temps que les pierres composant mon bras renforcé. Mon bras gauche était quasi inutilisable, car j'avais mis toutes mes forces dessus.

Je réussis donc à foncer droit sur Katsu en lui mettant un violent coup de tête qui la sonna quelques instants ce qui me laissa le temps d'annuler le renforcement de mon bras droit et l'agripper au visage avec en lui disant :

"... La puissance des humains !"

_Fais-le par la pensée !__Oui !__Je ressens mon bras gauche se revigorer, comme si toutes mes forces étaient revenues !__Maintenant que j'ai récupéré l'immortalité de Katsu, il est temps de lui faire payer._

La statue du guerrier s'écroula sur le sol en même temps que ma créatrice !

En arrivant sur le sol, je lui mis une série de violents coups de poing au visage :

"_**ÇA, C'EST POUR M'AVOIR UTILISÉ COMME PION, ÇA, C'EST POUR MES FRÈRES ET SŒURS DONT TU AS FAIT SOUFFRIR LE MARTYR EN LES CONTRÔLANT...**_ "  
Je lui donnais ensuite un violent coup de pied dans le ventre.

"_**...**____**ET ÇA, C'EST POUR AVOIR BLESSÉ REIMU !**_"

Elle fut projetée contre un arbre à une quinzaine de mètres de moi :

"_**TU ES FINI KATSU !**_"

J'étais sur le point de foncer l'achever quand tout d'un coup, Reimu s'interposa sur mon chemin, les larmes aux yeux :

"Adrian, arrête ! Si tu l'achèves, ses gènes de Yokais te composants disparaîtront en même temps qu'elle, ton corps ne survivrait pas et tu disparaîtrais également ! Je peux encore la sceller avec un sceau spécial où elle ne pourra plus utiliser ses pouvoirs ! S'il te plaît, arrête-toi là !

_Elle a raison !__Cependant, d'un autre côté, si Yukari disait vrai, elle reviendra encore plus puissante un jour ou l'autre si on la scelle.__Que faire ?_

La décision finale m'appartenait, mais je me devais de bien choisir afin de sauver de la meilleure manière le Gensokyo et le monde !


	18. Bonne fin : Sceller l'ennemi

Après avoir hésité quelques instants, je pris finalement la décision de laisser Reimu sceller Katsu

_Elle avait raison, ma colère avait prit le dessus sur moi, si je l'achève maintenant, je disparaîtrais.__Je ne peux pas encore me permettre de me sacrifier, je dois retourner sur Terre où m'attendent mes parents adoptifs !__Désolé Yukari, mais l'achever sera pour plus tard !_

Cependant, avant que notre ennemi soit finalement scellé, je m'effondrais à Terre : j'avais épuisé toutes mes forces dans ce combat qui avait fait des ravages partout dans le Gensokyo. Le soleil commençait à se lever.

_J'en ai assez fait pour maintenant, je me demande si Reimu a réussi à la sceller correctement..._

Lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux, j'étais allongé dans le temple Hakurei, il faisait jour et légèrement frais. J'entendais le bruit du vent sur les arbres ainsi que l'air frais, nous étions passé en hiver, mais la neige n'avait pas eu le temps de tomber. Le soleil était, je dirais aux alentours de midi

Lorsque je repris finalement mes esprits, je me rappelai de ce qui s'était passé juste avant que je ne tombe inconscient ! Je me demandais ce qui s'était passé pour Reimu et surtout pour Marisa et Yukari. _J'espère qu'elles n'ont pas succombé._

"Enfin réveillé Adrian ?"

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de Reimu, elle était assise juste à côté de moi, attendant que je me réveille :

"Rei... Mu ? Que s'est il passé, que sont devenus les autres, et Katsu ?" Lui demandais-je en levant comme si j'avais été brusquement réveillé par une explosion.

"-J'ai pu sceller Katsu ! Marisa est en ce moment en convalescence au palais de l'éternité, dans la forêt de bambous et Yukari va bien !

_Mais attend, comment pouvait-elle survivre à une suite d'écrasement d'une énorme statue de 50 mètres ?__Elle n'aurait jamais survécu !_

Voyant ma non-compréhension, Reimu m'expliqua :

"En réalité, les Yokais sont largement plus résistants que les humains, bien qu'étant inconscient, Yukari s'en est sorti sans trop de problèmes et m'a rejoint peu après que Katsu ait été scellée."

_Cela est explicable en effet !__Mais il y a un point de détail qui me gêne maintenant...__Comment je fais pour me débarrasser de cette immortalité maintenant que je le suis ?_

"Dis moi Reimu, avant que tu ne scelle Katsu, j'ai absorbé la totalité de son immortalité, tu ne connais pas un moyen de m'en débarrasser ?  
-Je crains malheureusement que tu va devoir porter cette immortalité pour encore longtemps, mais cela pourra te servir encore contre Katsu.  
-Contre Katsu ? Mais pourquoi ?  
-Le sceau que j'ai utilisé ne la fera pas prisonnière éternellement, je dirais qu'elle sortira de ce sceau dans je dirais moins d'un siècle."

_C'est bien ce que je pensais, il faudra la re combattre un jour, ce sera à ce moment là que j'en finirais avec elle !__Mais pour l'instant, la priorité est de retourner sur Terre, maintenant que cette affaire est enfin fini pour un bon moment._

J'eus une idée :

"Reimu, il faut que je rentre sur Terre, je dois retrouver mes parents adoptifs qui m'attendent là-bas. Mais je te promets de revenir de temps en temps pour m'entraîner avec toi comme au bon vieux temps !  
-Comme tu veux, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si le temps était compté, tant que tu reviens un de ces jours, ça me va ! Me dit elle avec un grand sourire.  
-Compte sur moi !  
-Bon, je te propose d'aller rendre visite à Marisa avant de commencer à chercher ta sortie !  
-Avec plaisir !"

Nous commençâmes donc à voler vers la forêt de bambous où se trouvait le palais de l'éternité. Durant le trajet, je me suis posé une question :

_Maintenant que cette affaire est réglé pour un bon moment je me demande si je devrai avouer mes sentiments à Reimu. C'est vrai quoi !__Ce serait dommage de partir sans lui avoir dit._

"Reimu, il faut que je te parle !  
-Oui ?! Qu'il y a t'il Adrian ?" Dit Reimu en s'arrêtant net en plein vol avant de se retourner vers moi.

_La vache !__Je ne pensais pas que dire des simple mots seraient autant difficile !__J'ai la pression ainsi qu'une énorme boule au ventre, comme si j'avais un poid énorme sur le dos._

Après avoir hésité quelques quarts de secondes, je n'avouais finalement rien en lui disant, rouge comme une tomate :

"E-e-en fait rien, cette discussion peut attendre. Poursuivons le chemin"

_J'aurais tout le temps du monde pour me préparer mentalement et lui avouer cela.__Je ne suis pas encore prêt apparemment.__En même temps, je ne pense pas que ce soit le lieu et le moment pour cela !__  
_  
Nous poursuivions alors notre route vers le palais de l'éternité avant de commencer à chercher un moyen de rentrer sur Terre, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire ! 


	19. Vrai fin : Tuer l'ennemi

Après avoir réfléchi quelques quarts de secondes, je pris ma décision...

_Je dois l'achever, mais pas parce que Yukari me l'a demandé, si c'était possible, j'aurais choisi une autre option, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix si je veux sauver entièrement la Terre et le Gensokyo une bonne fois pour toutes !__Je ferais en sorte que tout le monde puisse vivre heureux, Remilia, Marisa, Flandre et toi également Reimu.__C'est pour cela que je n'hésiterais pas à me sacrifier !_

En souriant pour probablement la dernière fois à la prêtresse, je lui dis :

"Veille sur tout le monde pour moi, merci pour tout Reimu !"

Je m'élançais alors sur Katsu à une vitesse ahurissante, donnant mon plus puissant coup à cet adversaire sur la tempe. Je sentis tous les os de mon bras droit craquer pendant un bref instant avant d'envoyer ma créatrice valser dans un groupement d'arbres.

À terre, Katsu se releva avec sa tête commençant à partir en poussière avant le reste de son corps. Cet amas se désintégra en une implosion.

_C'est fini, tout ce cauchemar est enfin terminé.__Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps à présent !__Mais c'est mieux ainsi !_

Mon corps commença à lentement devenir poussière, en commençant par mes pieds : ma fin était proche.

Je vis Reimu courir vers moi en sanglots. _Même dans les pires situations, elle reste aussi mignonne qu'une ange !_:  
"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'agis-tu qu'à ta tête ?  
-Je n'aurais jamais supporté de te voir souffrir plus longtemps à cause d'elle.  
-Par ma faute, tu vas mourir cette fois pour de bon !  
-Reimu tu est loin d'être fautive, même au contraire, tu m'as encouragée lors de mes moments les plus dur, je t'en suis éternellement redevable.  
-Adrian...

Les souvenirs de notre rencontre jusqu'aux 6 mois d'entraînements me revinrent en tête, comme si ma vie défilait devant mes yeux.

-Merci pour tout, autant par ton accueil que de par ta patience avec une tête brûlée comme moi. De mes 600 ans de vie, les meilleures ont été ces 6 derniers mois passés à m'entraîner avec toi ! Lui dis-je en souriant  
-Mais je ne te reverrais jamais, tu vas disparaître et auras nulle part où aller ! Sanglota Reimu, désespérée."

À ce moment-là, j'eus une dernière idée. _La probabilité pour que cela arrive est peut-être minime mais pas nulle.__Autant tenter !_

"Reimu, nous nous retrouverons dans 3 ans, jours pour jour. Je te le promets !  
-Hein ?  
-Bien que mon corps disparaîtra, mon âme va se mettre en hibernation tout comme je l'ai en quelque sorte fait, il y a 600 ans. Mon corps se régénérera sous terre au niveau de ma maison non loin d'ici ! Je sortirais de la terre en tant qu'humain dans 3 ans. Retiens bien cette date !

_Espérons que cela marchera.__Le soleil commence à se lever.__Quitte a faire des probables adieux, autant tout lui dire !_

"Avant que je ne parte, il y a une dernière chose, une chose très important que je voudrais te dire." lui dis-je en me retournant vers elle.

Je dois le dire maintenant !

"Reimu, je t'ai-

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, longuement. Ces derniers instants, ces quelques secondes furent les meilleures de ma vie. Reimu sécha ses larmes en me souriant :

-Tais-toi et tiens juste ta promesse, idiot !  
-Entendu ! Lui dis-je en rigolant discrètement.

Ce furent mes dernières paroles avant de complètement partir en poussière.

_Décidément, j'aurais quand même réussi à l'embrasser au moins durant tout ce voyage.__Dans tous les cas, c'est parti pour un autre long voyage de 3 ans dans mes rêves.__Sois patiente Reimu, je serais de retour bientôt, juste le temps d'un repos bien mérité !_


	20. Interlude Prologue

Sur un vaste champ de bataille, se tenaient deux personnes : un jeune homme souriant, mais étant à l'article de la mort ainsi qu'une jeune fille en larmes qui tenait à ce dernier par-dessus tout :

"Merci pour tout, autant par ton accueil que de par ta patience avec une tête brûlée comme moi. De mes 600 ans de vie, les meilleures ont été ces 6 derniers mois passés à m'entraîner avec toi ! Dit le jeune homme arborant un simple sourire  
-Mais je ne te reverrais jamais, tu vas disparaître et auras nulle part où aller !" Sanglota la jeune fille, désespérée.

Le jeune homme eut alors une dernière idée qui allait très probablement changer ce qui allait advenir de lui.

"-Reimu, nous nous retrouverons dans 3 ans, jour pour jour. Je te le promets !

La jeune fille le regarda de manière perplexe bien que ces mots la rassurèrent en partie.

-Bien que mon corps disparaîtra, mon âme va se mettre en hibernation tout comme je l'ai en quelque sorte fait, il y a 600 ans. Mon corps se régénérera sous terre au niveau de ma maison non loin d'ici ! Je sortirais de la terre en tant qu'humain dans 3 ans. Retiens bien cette date !" Lui dit fermement le jeune homme.

Savant qu'il allait partir en poussière d'une minute à l'autre, il se retourna dans l'objectif d'avouer ses sentiments à celle qu'il aimait depuis sa première rencontre.

"Avant que je ne parte, il y a une dernière chose, une chose très important que je voudrais te dire. Reimu, je t'ai-"

Il allait finir sa phrase. Cependant, la jeune fille avait d'ores et déjà comprit et fut heureuse le temps de poser ses lèvres longuement sur les siennes interrompant ainsi sa déclaration. De son côté, le jeune homme fut tout aussi heureux de savoir que celle qui l'aimait éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que lui.

"-Tais toi et tiens juste ta promesse, idiot ! Dit la jeune fille d'un sourire qui n'allait certainement point durer  
-Entendu !" Ria le jeune homme en disparaissant complètement alors que l'aube pointait.

Juste après sa disparition, le sourire de la jeune prêtresse se transforma en tristesse. Elle s'effondra à genoux sur le sol laissant ses larmes couler à flots : elle venait de perdre pour probablement toujours celui qui est resté et qui restera à jamais dans son cœur.

"R-Reimu, Où est Adrian ? lui demanda une silhouette boitant lourdement : il s'agissait de Yukari Yakumo, la yokai des frontières.  
-Il n'est plus de ce monde, il a disparu en tuant Katsu. Sanglota Reimu  
La yokai eu une réaction soulagée, mais se sentant légèrement coupable, elle lui dit :

"Reimu, je sais ce que tu ressens ! Mais Adrian a fait son choix, il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver, que dis-je ? Pour sauver l'univers entier ainsi que le Gensokyo. Il ne faut pas ressasser le passé, mais penser plutôt à ce qu'il t'a laissé derrière lui à protéger pour ne pas laisser son sacrifice en vain !

Ces paroles bien que sages ne furent point ceux qui remontèrent le moral de la jeune prêtresse, mais bien la promesse d'Adrian juste avant de disparaître. Elle se mit alors en tête qu'il fallait qu'elle protège le Gensokyo avant son éventuel retour comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle se fit alors une promesse solennelle :

_Adrian, tu m'as laissé le Gensokyo ainsi que l'univers entier à protéger ;__je te le promet, je deviendrais encore plus forte que toi lors de ton dernier combat, Mon entraînement sera plus avancée et intensif que le tien, alors, promet moi juste de revenir dans 3 ans jours pour jour, comme tu me l'as promis.__Sache que je t'aime, de tout mon cœur, je ne te dis pas adieu, mais plutôt au revoir !__À dans 3 ans !_

Ceci n'est pas l'histoire du long voyage du jeune homme, ni même des témoins de ce dernier, ceci est l'histoire de la personne qu'il aimait le plus par-dessus tout quelques temps après ces événements.

Le temps s'écoula suite à ce triste épisode. Un soir, Reimu était assise à l'entrée de son temple, buvant du thé pour se réchauffer tout en regardant la neige tomber, songeant de quelque chose. Cependant, elle reçut une visite : un nouvel incident s'était déclaré !

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Yukari ? Dit elle en levant la tête juste après avoir bu son thé.  
-Juste pour te prévenir d'une simple disparition au village des humains, Marisa est déjà en train d'enquêter là-dessus, mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide. Lui dit la Yokai en sortant d'un portail dimensionnel.  
-Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de rechercher des personnes portés disparue et encore moins d'incidents, j'ai quelque chose de prévu demain soir que je tiens absolument à faire. Un incident mineur me prendrait trop de temps. Si Marisa enquête déjà sur la disparition, mon aide ne sera pas nécessaire.  
-Tu es sûr de cela ? Et si Marisa se retrouve confrontée à un yokai plus puissant qu'elle pouvant la tuer, dirais-tu toujours la même chose ?"  
Reimu soupira profondément.  
-Bon, je vais y aller si tu y tiens vraiment ! Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu viens de demander cela ?"

Reimu eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que la yokai était d'ores et déjà partie

_Je suis prête à parier qu'elle était trop flemmarde pour aider Marisa.__Bon allons au villages des humains, Marisa doit être encore là bas à l'heure qui l'est._

La prêtresse Hakurei s'envola alors vers sa prochaine destination, mais ignorait que cela allait lui mener à plus qu'une simple disparition à enquêter.


	21. Interlude Chapitre 1

Quelques minutes plus tard, la prêtresse Hakurei eut en vue le village des humains. Elle vit une silhouette sortant de l'entrée : il s'agissait de Marisa.

Reimu descendit vers elle :

"Ah salut Reimu ! Tu as été mis au courant aussi ?  
-Attend Yukari te l'a dit aussi ?  
-Bah, elle est venue me prévenir d'une disparition au village des humains donc je suis partie illico presto"

À ces mots, Reimu fut prise d'une colère intérieure, mais se retenu de dire quelque chose même si l'envie lui en prenait fortement :

_Cette FLEMMARDE bat des records, pourquoi nous a t elle mis sur la même affaire ?__Et puis pourquoi se mêle-t-elle des affaires des Humains d'un seul coup ?__Bon maintenant qu'on y est, on ne va plus faire machine arrière, on va y aller à deux et finir cette histoire rapidement !_

Marisa poursuivit :

"Bon sinon, je suis allée interroger la famille de la personne portée disparue : cette personne était partie hier faire un tour dehors pour se dégourdir les jambes, je suppose et il l'ont plus jamais revu depuis. Keine m'a remis son écharpe qu'elle avait trouvée au niveau de l'entrée où nous sommes."

La prêtresse Hakurei regarda du coin de l'œil un arbre situé à peine à quelques mètres de là. Cependant, un petit détail attira son attention : cet arbre était victime de multiples éraflures profondes au niveau de son tronc :

"tu as vu ça Marisa ?  
-Quoi donc ?  
-Cet arbre là-bas, on dirait qu'on a essayé de le couper."

Elles se rapprochèrent du tronc concerné bien que la jeune mage ne semblait point comprendre où la prêtresse voulait en venir :

"bah, c'est un arbre qui a mal été coupé sans doute. dit Marisa d'un ton perplexe.  
-Non, observe mieux, un bûcheron lambda n'aurait sûrement pas tenté de couper cet arbre à plusieurs endroits à la fois. Et puis ces entailles m'ont l'air beaucoup trop fines pour provenir d'une simple hache"

Reimu vit sur l'arbre deux autres détails plus que flagrants : il lui manquait un morceau de tronc comme s'il avait été comme arraché à main nue et dans ce trou béant, il y avait une large marque de sang.  
La jeune prêtresse montra cela à Marisa dont le visage changea radicalement :

"Qui est celui qui a arraché ce bout de tronc ? Ça ne peut pas être un Yokai ou autre monstre, l'arbre est trop près du village pour que ça passe incognito.  
-Et si c'était la personne portée disparue qui avait fait ça ? Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais ce morceau a été arraché très probablement par un humain, le sang dans ce trou en est la preuve.

Reimu remarqua un dernier détail : à quelques centimètres du tronc, il y avait de la végétation morte formant une ligne droite vers une direction aléatoire :

"Mais attend ! Ces herbes pourries ont l'air de former des traces de pas vers la forêt où j'habite ! S'exclama la magicienne.  
-C'est étrange, il n'y a aucun humain possédant une capacité pareille. Mais d'un autre côté, comme tu l'as dis, aucun Yokai ou autre démon peut s'approcher du village sans risque à cette distance. À moins que…"

À ce moment-là, elle repéra quelque chose. Du fait de sa formation de prêtresse du temple Hakurei, Reimu avait appris à repérer des auras de tout être vivant jusqu'à une certaine distance. Durant tous ses temps d'entraînement suivant la disparition d'Adrian elle avait fini par améliorer cette capacité et réussit à augmenter la portée de ce pouvoir.

_C'est étrange, cette aura est à la fois trop intense pour qu'il s'agisse d'un simple animal, mais extrêmement faible pour un humain.__Oh Non !__Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse d'une personne aux portes de la mort !?__Il faut que je me dépêche d'aller vers cette aura pour voir ce que c'est !__VITE_ _!_

Voyant le visage plus qu'inquiet de Reimu, Marisa demanda d'un air perplexe :

"-Ça va pas Reimu ? Tu sembles pâle.  
-Marisa, suis ces traces au sol, il pourra peut-être te mener à la personne portée disparue. Je te rejoins dès que possible ! Lui répondit Reimu en commençant à s'envoler.  
-HÉ, MAIS ATTENDS, TU VAS OÙ ?  
-Je t'expliquerais après ! Je te rejoins dès que possible ! Dit elle en volant du plus vite qu'elle puisse vers l'origine de l'aura."

_Où cela pourra t'il bien me mener ?__J'espère ne pas arriver trop tard !_

Son vol la fit passer par le village des humains jusqu'à arriver dans un certains endroit, un endroit bien particulier qui lui rappela des souvenirs à la fois heureux et tristes : ce lieu était autrefois un simple chemin entre la forêt abritant le manoir du démon écarlate et le village des humains. Cependant en une nuit, ce lieu devenu un véritable champ de cratères de météores. Reimu avait participé au combat se déroulant sur ce lieu bien qu'elle n'en fut pas la principale combattante. L'ennemi qu'ils avaient à affronter il y a longtemps de cela était une yokai qui avait failli tout détruire. Malgré tout, cette Yokai avait finalement été stoppée par son fils, celui que Reimu aimait par-dessus tout.

Du simple fait de revenir ici, Reimu eu une légère larme à l'œil

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que l'origine de l'aura soit ici ?__Cela me rappelle trop de souvenirs.__Adrian, tiendras-tu toujours ta promesse ?__  
_  
Durant ce court instant de distraction, Reimu vit au centre d'un des cratères une personne ensanglantée. Cependant, cette personne ne semblait pas porter les vêtements du Gensokyo : il portait des sortes d'habits militaires qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

_Cet homme viendrait du monde extérieur ?__Mais comment a t'il fait pour se retrouver ici alors ?__Il faut le soigner puis l'interroger !_

Elle secoua énergiquement l'homme inconscient qui ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

"Où… Suis-je ?  
-Est ce que ça va ?"

Soudainement, l'homme s'agita dans tous les sens,

"AAAARG, IRRIMOG, C'EST IRRIMOG, IL EST ENCORE EN MOI !  
-Calmez-vous ! Qui est cet Irrimog ?  
-L-libre à vous de me croire ou non… C'est cette chose faite de fumée ! Il est entré dans mon corps et m'a fait buter mes camarades ! C-c'était horrible, j-je ne pouvais rien faire !  
-Vous êtes entre de bonne mains maintenant ! Accrochez-vous, je vais vous mener à un endroit où vous serez en sécurité !  
-Alors ç-ça y est ? Il est parti posséder quelqu'un d'autre ? Suis-je enfin li-"

Tout d'un coup, l'homme s'agita encore plus, comme s'il brûlait de l'intérieur. Sa chair commença alors à fondre comme neige au soleil, de la tête jusqu'aux pieds. À la fin de ce spectacle macabre, il ne restait plus que ses os qui explosèrent en mille morceaux.

Reimu fut plus que choquée de tout cela et manqua de dégurgiter, mais résista en respirant profondément.

_Q-qu'est ce que c'était ?__Que s'est-il passé ?__Qu'est-il arrivé à cet homme ?__Reprends ton calme Reimu !__Cet homme s'est apparemment fait posséder par quelque chose et il a dit que cet "Irrimog" est partie "posséder" quelqu'un autre.__Attends…__Maintenant que j'y pense, au niveau de cet arbre, il y avait des traces qui ne semblaient pas être ceux d'humains malgré la proximité avec le village.__Mais alors ?__Oh non !__Ne me dites pas que _

Reimu s'envola du plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Bien qu'elle n'était pas sûre à 100% de sa théorie, il fallait malgré tout vérifier cela à tout prix.

_J'espère de tout cœur me tromper, mais si c'est vraiment ce que je crains, la personne que nous cherchons s'est faite posséder par cette chose et va commettre des massacres si je ne me dépêche pas.__Il faut que je rejoigne Marisa au plus vite !_


	22. Interlude Chapitre 2

Quelques minutes plus tard, Reimu arriva devant la forêt de la magie, mais elle sentit quelque chose d'inhabituelle émanant de celle-ci, comme si elle abritait quelque chose, de dangereux, quelque chose qui la surveillait et qui serait prêt à la menacer au moment où elle baisserait sa garde. La prêtresse Hakurei n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de ces bois. Lorsqu'elle avança dans une direction aléatoire en ce lieu qui ne lui était point méconnue, elle remarqua qu'une brume anormale se formait au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Elle n'était pas naturelle : en effet, cette brume n'était en réalité qu'une sorte de fumée noire, comme un gaz toxique.

Reimu se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise en respirant ce sombre nuage.

_Cette fumée n'est pas normale !__Je ne connais personne pouvant en produire de tel rapidement.__Ce "démon", Irrimog, est sans aucun doutes à l'origine de cette brume, mais je ne sais comment.__La végétation à l'air de mourir aux alentours de ce gaz.__J'espère que- _se dit alors la prêtresse Hakurei avant de remarquer une silhouette au loin se cachant derrière un grand arbre, assez large pour cacher une ou deux personnes.

_M-Mais c'est bien Marisa !__Ouf !__Elle va donc bien !__Mais pourquoi se cache t'elle ?__Oh non !__Qu'a-t-elle eu au bras ?_ remarqua t elle

En effet, Marisa avait reçu quelque chose au bras qui la fit saigner, la douleur se lisait largement sur son visage. En s'approchant d'elle, Marisa la remarqua et lui hurla :

"CACHE TOI !"

C'est à ce moment-là que, venant de nulle part, un projectile tiré se fit entendre dans une sorte de bruit métallique. En quelques secondes, Reimu comprit immédiatement qu'elle était visée par une arme à distance et plongea au niveau d'un arbre à côté de celle de la magicienne. La prêtresse remarqua que le projectile s'étant bien planté sur le sol disparu dans une fumée.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était ?__Cela ne semble pas être une flèche, ce projectile n'est pas assez long pour en être une.__Mais d'un autre côté, une pierre ne serait pas aussi rapide.__Même celles contrôlés par Adrian n'étaient pas aussi vives que ça !__De plus, le tir était très bruyant et à sûrement révélé la position de la chose.__Cependant, il reste un hic :__ce projectile venait d'en face et le bruit lourd de derrière nous.__Il faut que je demande à Marisa ce qui s'est passé, le problème étant que les arbres dans lesquels nous nous sommes cachées sont un peu loin pour parler en toute discrétion.__Rah, tant pis pour la discrétion, l'ennemi nous a déjà repéré._Se dit alors Reimu avant d'essayer de communiquer avec Marisa.

"Que s'est-il passé Marisa ? Lui demanda t-elle en parlant plus ou moins fort  
-Je sais pas, en suivant les traces qui remontaient vers la forêt, cette foutue brume noire est apparue et quelque chose à éraflée profondément mon bras. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que l'ordure qui a dû faire ça se planque bien ! Il sait se servir de l'environnement, mais j'ignore comment. Au passage, t'étais partie où à la fin ?  
-Une autre personne du monde extérieur est atterri ici, je pensais qu'il s'agissait de notre disparu. Il a parlé d'un certain démon l'ayant possédé "Irrimog".  
-Il est vivant ?"

À ces mots, Reimu eut en tête la manière dont le pauvre homme avait succombé et fut prise d'un léger désespoir :

"Je… N'ai pas pu le sauver… Écoute, cela pourrait te paraître bizarre, mais je crois savoir où se trouve notre disparu : il est celui qui nous lance ces projectiles bizarres à haute vitesse depuis tout à l'heure.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Je crois savoir ce qui s'est passé, ce démon Irrimog à prit le contrôle de l'Homme venant du monde extérieur et pour une raison m'étant inconnue, il s'est retrouvé à Gensokyo et à quitté le corps de cet homme avant de pouvoir se faufiler vers notre disparu sans qu'aucun habitant du village des humains ne le remarque avant de le posséder. Il faut trouver un moyen de le libérer !  
-T'es vraiment sûre de ce que tu dis ? Ça semble un peu tiré par les cheveux quand même ! demanda Marisa d'un air non-confiant.  
-On n'en saura rien tant qu'on n'aura pas essayée. Il faudrait d'abord le localiser. Je crois que j'ai compris l'utilité de sa fumée sombre : elle doit manipuler les sens et te provoque des hallucinations auditives : c'est pour cela que le bruit du tir venait de derrière nous alors que le tir en lui-même venait de face.  
-C'est fortement probable, mon bras s'est fait avoir à cause de ça ! Par contre, cette brume nous empêche de voir clair à plus de 10 mètres, impossible de le repérer !  
-Ce n'est pas un problème !" Lui rétorqua Reimu avant de se concentrer en fermant les yeux.

Sa capacité à détecter les auras sans efforts était largement plus difficile avec ce gaz. Néanmoins, après quelques secondes, Reimu avait repéré l'endroit où se cachait le coupable de tout cela. Il dégageait une aura malfaisante faisant ressortir les pires envies meurtrières et de destruction, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter la prêtresse Hakurei. Malgré cela, il y avait une infime partie de cette aura était semblable à celle un simple être humain

_Le voilà…__Plus de doute possible, ce monstre à bel et bien possédé la personne que nous recherchons, mais comment la libérer sans le tuer ou qu'il finisse comme cet homme du monde extérieur ?_

"Je sens son aura ! Je dirais qu'il est à environ une cinquantaine de mètres face à nous, au niveau de la sortie de la forêt. Le problème étant de l'atteindre sans se faire repérer.  
-J'ai une idée, il me reste un bocal de champignons explosifs dans ma poche : si j'arrive à attirer son attention en le lançant contre ce rocher là-bas, tu pourras te faufiler sans le moindre problème à travers les bois pour le déloger. Dit alors la magicienne.  
-Très bien ! J'attends ton signal !"

Les deux amies se préparaient donc à passer à l'action : l'une prit un bocal en poche et l'autre se prépara à voler à travers les arbres du plus vite qu'elle pouvait. La magicienne fit signe à la prêtresse avec ses doigts. Elle commençait le décompte où la donne allait être misée. Reimu était à la fois stressée de se faire toucher par les projectiles, mais aussi impatiente de régler cet incident, elle avait peur de rater ce qu'elle avait en tête et tenait plus que tout d'être libre, afin d'être sûre de pouvoir assister à cet événement qu'elle prévoyait depuis un certains temps.

Lorsque le décompte arriva à zéro, Marisa jeta son bocal explosif à à peine quelques mètres de sa cachette : comme elle l'avait dit, elle visa le rocher le plus proche. Plusieurs bruits métalliques accompagnant les tirs se firent entendre dans la même direction que les précédentes fois. Néanmoins, ce bruit était accompagné par un hurlement de colère, comme la menace embusquée était allergique à ce genre de bruits. Reimu entendit ce vacarme infernale, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça pensant uniquement à son objectif : trouver et mettre le coupable hors d'état de nuire.

Elle chercha pendant près de cinq minutes. L'aura maléfique grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les bois à l'aveugle. Afin de ne pas subir de nouveaux tirs de projectiles, elle se cacha derrière chaque arbre qui croisait sa route quelques secondes afin d'être sûre de se protéger des tirs au cas où elle se serait fait d'ores et déjà remarquer. La prêtresse finit par repérer une silhouette noire allongée sur une large branche d'arbre. En s'approchant d'un peu plus près, Reimu remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une personne humanoïde en une armure médiéval aussi noire que la nuit et dégageant cette brume de la même teinte partout dans cette zone de la forêt.

_Enfin le voici !__Le coupable de tout cela :__Irrimog !__C'est bien ce que je pensais, son apparence humaine est sans doute due à son hôte qu'il contrôle :__notre fameux disparu !__Mais attends, que tient-il dans les mains ?_ Se demanda-t-elle

En effet, cette armure humanoïde tenait en tant qu'arme un objet peu commun à Gensokyo : il s'agissait d'une sorte de barre métallique avec une gâchette sur la partie inférieure et un long canon de petit calibre. La partie supérieure de l'équipement portait une genre de lunette. L'objet était posé sur un trépied.

Le démon n'avait apparemment pas repéré sa présence : il restait de marbre, attendant le moindre mouvement de sa cible se tenant cinquante mètres plus loin.

_Sa garde est baissée, c'est le moment !__Il faut que j'y aille au corps-à-corps, car utiliser mes pouvoirs serait trop dangereux pour l'endroit où nous sommes._ Se dit elle alors

Bien que connaissant les bases du combat rapproché du temps où Adrian était encore à Gensokyo, Reimu savait qu'elle devait s'améliorer dans ce domaine, surtout lors de son combat contre la Yokai-Dieu. C'est pour cela qu'elle décida, quelque temps après la disparition d'Adrian, de s'entraîner durement au corps-à-corps au cas où la situation l'obligeait.

Silencieusement, la Prêtresse Hakurei contourna l'arbre sur lequel était posté Irrimog et se prépara à foncer sur ce dernier afin de lui infliger un violent coup de coude de manière à ce qu'il sorte de la forêt dans le but de faire disparaître ce brouillard toxique.

Après s'être mis en position, Reimu n'attendit pas pour foncer sur cette armure démoniaque en volant : sa garde était toujours baissée et rien ne laissait présager qu'elle avait été remarquée. Le démon eut à peine le temps de constater le fait qu'on l'avait pris pour cible qu'il se reçut un violent coup sur l'abdomen qui l'envoya valser contre un arbre vers la sortie de la forêt. Le choc se fit dans un fracas qui se fit retentir dans toute la forêt. En valsant, Irrimog transperça quelques arbres dans sa trajectoire qui tombèrent.

_Ça y est, le coup est parti !__Il faut le retrouver maintenant.__Mon entraînement intensif a finalement porté ses fruits._Se félicita la prêtresse.

La brume se dissipa rapidement, mais cet événement était accompagné par un lourd grognement de la part d'Irrimog se finissant en cri de rage incontrôlé.

_Il est par là-bas !__Il ne doit pas nous échapper !_ Se dit alors Reimu.

En volant très rapidement à travers les bois, elle finit par trouver la sortie de la forêt, mais pas le démon… Ou presque. En effet, Reimu trouva les mêmes traces sur le sol que celles de l'arbre près du village des humains, mais ces dernières s'arrêtèrent net. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle entendit retentir comme un lourd bruit de moteur dans les cieux. En se tournant vers la source de ce bruit, Reimu vit avec surprise deux projectiles, largement plus massifs que les précédentes, foncer à très haute vitesse droit sur elle.

Qu'est ce que- d'où est ce que ça vient ? dit elle avant d'esquiver les missiles plus que massif qui explosèrent violemment sur le sol. Le souffle mit en déroute la prêtresse qui manqua de se faire prendre par la déflagration.

_Des explosions !__D'où est-ce que ces missiles proviennent ?!__Ils sont totalement différents de ceux nous ayant pris pour cible il n'y a même pas 10 minutes !_

En regardant plus haut, Reimu vit un engin volant des plus insolites pour Gensokyo, il s'agissait d'une sorte d'avion de métal volant à une vitesse incroyable. Il était de couleur noire et dégageait en traînée cette même brume de teinte sombre. Sur le toit de cet appareil, se tenait Irrimog. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui inquiéta le plus la prêtresse Hakurei : sur la partie inférieure de chacune des ailes de cette machine, il y avait une rampe de 4 missiles, les mêmes qui venaient d'exploser au sol. La brume noire entourant cet avion peu commun se concentra sur l'emplacement vide des missiles qui étaient destinés à Reimu qui vit avec horreur que cette fumée avait progressivement recrée les missiles manquants.

_Oh non !__Cette fumée peut aussi créer des objets et des armes, je ne vois que cela comme explication possible, il avait il n'y a même pas trente secondes ce canon bizarre entre les mains, et le voilà sur cet appareil volant !__Cet incident va être plus long à régler que prévu !__Tant pis, allons-y !_ Se dit en elle en quittant les pieds du sol.

Elle vola à une vitesse impressionnante sur le démon qui lui tira 2 autres missiles. Néanmoins, Reimu avait compris à quel armement elle avait affaire, et esquiva ces derniers aisément avec une rapidité et une agilité incroyable. Elle continua sa course vers son ennemi, quand soudain, ce dernier, l'esquiva avec l'avion sur lequel il était en un angle qui paraissait impensable pour ce genre de machine. La prêtresse entendit ensuite un bruit sourd venant de derrière elle : il s'agissait des deux missiles qu'elle avait pourtant esquivés et qui étaient censés exploser au sol.

_Comment est ce possible ?__Je les avais pourtant bel et bien esquivée !__Vite, je dois leur échapper !_ Paniqua Reimu qui tourna également en des angles improbables dans l'espoir d'être débarrassée de ces armes pour de bons. Rien y faisait, ces têtes chercheuses prenaient exactement la même trajectoire que la prêtresse Hakurei en tournant en ces mêmes angles contradictoires.

_Plus le choix, il faut détruire ces missiles avant qu'ils ne soient trop proches !__Se dit elle en se retournant pour lancer deux sceaux qui firent exploser ces tirs au contact._ Voyant cela, Irrimog hurla de rage une nouvelle fois et envoya tous les missiles restant sur son véhicule de combat. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas deux, mais bien six projectiles explosifs aux trousses de Reimu. Cette fois, elle fit tout son possible pour esquiver ces armes, mais ce fut une tâche quasi-impossible. Il ne suffit que de quelques secondes pour ces têtes chercheuses pour encercler la prêtresse qui se savait plus quoi faire si ce n'est que d'exploser avec ces derniers.

Les missiles n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de mètres de Reimu quand d'autres projectiles firent exploser ces derniers. La cible des têtes chercheuses se retourna derrière elle : il s'agissait de Marisa ayant tiré sur ce qui menaçait cette dernière.

Assistant à cet imprévu, Irrimog explosa de rage et commença à enfoncer ses bras à travers le cockpit de l'appareil de chasse en hurlant tellement fort qu'on ne savait si c'était de la colère ou de la souffrance, ou même des deux. Il chercha pendant quelques secondes avant d'extirper à la force de ses bras une arme à la fois peu semblable et ressemblant à celle utilisée dans la forêt de la magie. Il s'agissait d'une autre barre métallique, mais cette fois, elle était beaucoup plus large et semblait plus lourde que celle d'avant. Il y avait plusieurs canons formant un cercle. L'ensemble de l'équipement était relié à la machine volante par ce qui semblait être une bande de munitions.

En volant autour de Reimu et Marisa, le cercle de canons composant l'arme du démon commençait à tourner à une très grande vitesse dans un léger bruit mécanique. Reimu eut un très mauvais pressentiment :

_Oh non !__Je le sens mal !__Il est en train de sortir tout ce qu'il a en poche !__Il va tirer une salve, je dois avertir Marisa, et vite !_

"Marisa ! Vole n'importe où, mais ne reste surtout pas dans la ligne de mire !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux d-"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la salve de tir commença dans un fracas qui se fit retentir jusqu'au village des humains. Reimu fut la première à être visée par cette première série de tir. Des centaines de projectiles ayant chacune la même masse qu'un tir magique furent projetés en un temps record. La prêtresse ne s'attendait absolument pas à une telle cadence. Néanmoins, elle avait les capacités pour esquiver chacune des balles, mais difficilement avant que l'arme soit en surchauffe.

_Woah !__C'est donc ça la technologie du monde extérieur !__Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de puissance !_ Quoique… vit Reimu

Elle remarqua que le démon eut un grand mal à contrôler le recul de son arme, ce qui le fit déséquilibrer durant la salve.

_Il ne contrôle pas entièrement le corps qu'il a possédé, si je réussis à endommager l'armure maintenant prisonnier notre disparu, il y aura peut-être une chance de le sauver !_ Se dit elle alors.

Irrimog commença à viser ensuite Marisa qui avait apparemment eu le temps d'observer son attaque et semblait avoir quelque chose en tête bien que Reimu en ignorait la nature :

"J't'attends, foutu psychopathe !" Provoqua la magicienne

Le démon tremblota alors, il n'avait pas peur et semblait n'avoir qu'une seule envie : en finir avec ses deux adversaires. Il grogna de plus en plus bruyamment avant de hurler de rage et d'envoyer tous ses missiles déjà régénérés appuyé par une salve de tir de sa deuxième arme.

Marisa eut un léger sourire et sortit son mini hakkero avant de foncer tête baissée face à l'appareil et toutes ses armes faisant feu. Rien ne laissait présager ce qu'elle allait faire si ce n'est un tir de sa fameuse master spark.

Les projectiles n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de mètres de la magicienne quand elle fit baisser son altitude d'un seul coup. Elle passa dessous l'avion et fit un tir de master spark de façon à ce que le laser fasse exploser en mille morceaux l'engin volant. Elle réalisa ce mouvement avec une précision plus qu'impressionnante. L'avion explosa avant de repartir en brume et Irrimog tomba de quelques dizaines de mètres de haut.

Reimu vint vers Marisa assez inquiète :

"Mais t'es malade ! Et la personne à l'intérieur ?  
-Cette armure doit être résistante et doit bien protéger son hôte. Regarde en bas !" S'expliqua-t-elle en montrant le démon qui tremblait tout en se relevant quelque mètres plus bas.

Elles remarquèrent également que l'armure démoniaque avait été grandement endommagée par l'explosion de l'engin qu'il contrôlait. Elle était comme profondément fissurée.

Remarquant alors une occasion de libérer la personne portée disparue, Marisa mis les pieds-à-terre. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que, contre toutes attentes, Irrimog fonça sur la magicienne à une vitesse fulgurante pour apparemment porter un violent coup sur elle. Par réflexe, elle fit un bond vers l'arrière afin de l'esquiver, quand soudain, le démon produisit une brume massive autour d'elle.

Pressentant le pire depuis le ciel, Reimu se précipita vers le brouillard sombre, mais eut à peine le temps de descendre que le gaz avait disparu, comme s'il avait été respiré entièrement par son amie qui semblait avoir comme un immense mal de tête. De la bave coulait, comme si elle était atteinte d'une maladie grave ou autre chose.

La prêtresse Hakurei courra alors vers son amie qui répliqua par un violent coup de bras sur sa tête, ce qui manqua de l'assommer.

_Woah, elle n'a pas cette force brute habituellement !__Ne me dites pas que…_

Marisa commença alors à grogner progressivement en puissance jusqu'à hurler de toutes ses forces :

"_**TUER !**____**TUEEEEER !**_"

Sa peau fut progressivement recouverte de l'armure noire d'Irrimog des pieds jusqu'à la tête.

_Moi qui partais pour un simple incident, me voilà obligée de combattre ma meilleure amie possédée par un démon..._


	23. Interlude Chapitre 3

Reimu était devant Irrimog ayant possédé sa meilleure amie. Son visage était inquiet, car elle ne voulait en aucun cas blesser l'Hôte du Démon. Soudain, elle se souvenu d'un détail alarmant en regardant l'ancien hôte du démon brumeux :

_Mon temps est plus que compté si je veux sauver cet homme et Marisa.__Si je ne me dépêche pas de vaincre ce fichu démon, notre ancien disparu connaîtra le même sort que cette personne du monde extérieur.__Je dois absolument faire quelque chose !__Mais d'un autre côté, je pourrais blesser Marisa en essayant de la libérer…__Que faire alors ?_

Lorsqu'elle se retourna face à l'armure vivante, cette dernière avait d'ores et déjà matérialisé une arme semblable à celle de la forêt bien qu'elle ne tenait que sur une main. Elle était visée et devait absolument s'écarter si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver criblée de projectiles.

_Impossible !__Déjà ?_

Elle vola par réflexe afin d'esquiver les balles lui étant destinées. Cependant, elle eut largement plus de mal à les éviter toutes. Ces tirs étaient d'une précision quasi parfaite et certains éraflèrent le bras de la prêtresse Hakurei qui en sentit la légère douleur :

_Il est au moins 10 fois plus précis qu'avant, comment fait il pour me toucher ?__Attendez, ne me dites pas que ce démon possède également les capacités physiques de son hôte !__Je ne peux voir que cela comme explication !__Il possède en ce moment Marisa qui a appris à viser et s'est améliorée au fur et à mesure que l'on résolvait les incidents de plus en plus difficiles à résoudre.__Incroyable et effrayant !__Il assimile toutes ses compétences dans sa mémoire.__Cet adversaire sera coriace, mais j'ai peut-être une idée pour en venir à bout !_

Au fur et à mesure de ses esquives, Reimu s'approcha progressivement du monstre lui tirant toujours dessus. Soudain : l'arme arrêta de faire feu, ce à quoi ne s'attendait pas le démon.

_C'est le moment !__Son arme est apparemment déchargée, je ne dois pas lui donner le temps de redonner des munitions à son équipement !_

Sans attendre la moindre seconde : elle fonça sur l'armure noire qui lui jeta son arme dans un hurlement qui devenait habituelle. Reimu l'esquiva sans trop de difficultés et semblait préparer le même coup de coude violent qu'elle avait infligée à Irrimog quelques minutes plus tôt dans la forêt de la magie. Ce dernier comprit immédiatement son prochain coup et se mit en position de combat.

_Voyons voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre en combat rapproché !__Il ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes, puisqu'il possède le corps de Marisa qui est plus habituée aux combats à distance et qui ne s'est jamais entraînée au corps-à-corps !_ Se dit alors la prêtresse Hakurei sur le point de porter son coup. Cependant, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit : à la simple force de son bras droit, le démon brumeux lui porta un coup qui dévia rapidement son coude sur le côté ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner l'attaquante :

_Il a encore toute cette force physique même avec le corps de Marisa ?__Incroyable !__Cependant :__j'ai prévu cette éventualité !_

La prêtresse ouvrit alors la main de son autre bras qui matérialisa une orbe yin yang grandissant progressivement. Elle le posa brusquement sur l'abdomen de l'armure brumeuse qui fut envoyé valser avec cette attaque contre un arbre dans une puissante explosion.

_Cela devrait maintenant le forcer à quitter le corps de Marisa.__Mon coup doit l'avoir fortement affaibli !_Se dit alors Reimu confiante.

Malgré cela, de la fumée de sa dernière attaque apparu Irrimog dont l'armure était légèrement endommagée. Bien qu'haletant, lourdement, le démon brumeux tenait toujours sur ses deux jambes. Il resta temporairement immobile. C'est alors que toute la brume l'entourant se regroupa dans sa main droite et forma une arme étonnement ancienne comparé aux précédentes. Cette arme était une sorte d'épée avec une poignée apparemment faite pour deux mains. La lame, quant à elle, était d'une couleur aussi sombre que les intentions malfaisantes et meurtrières de son porteur qui grogna en la prenant :

"_**Lame …**____**Enragée !**____**Sang de prêtresse…**____**COULER !**_"

Le démon fléchit alors ses jambes lourdement avant de se lancer à une vitesse inimaginable vers Reimu. Il n'arriva finalement qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de cette dernière avant de commencer à porter son coup d'épée, tout aussi rapide que sa lancée. Cette attaque était clairement destinée à lui trancher la tête.

La prêtresse Hakurei n'eut que quelques fractions de secondes pour réagir et esquiva ce coup en flottant à très basse altitude, à peine quelques centimètres dessous la trajectoire de l'attaque. Elle donna ensuite un coup de pied moins puissant que les autres sur son adversaire afin de l'éloigner.

_Woah !__Un peu plus et j'aurais été tuée !__Son épée ne semble pas être n'importe laquelle.__S'agirait-il de son arme de prédilection ?__Pour être aussi puissant et rapide avec, je ne vois pas d'autres explications.__Même mes capacités au corps-à-corps ne pourraient pas rivaliser avec les siens.__Je vais devoir trouver un moyen de le vaincre à distance, mais comment ?_ Se demanda Reimu.

Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, elle semblait trouver une solution pour le vaincre, mais il était nécessaire d'être d'une agilité parfaite. Tout en esquivant les coups brutaux du démon, la prêtresse posa des sceaux spéciaux sur le sol tout en espérant que son plan marchera.

Les coups d'Irrimog furent d'une telle violence que le sol même se fendit à l'impact de l'épée. Cette fois, plus rien ne semblait l'arrêter. Ses attaques étaient de plus en plus rapides et puissantes, et Reimu avait de plus en plus de mal à esquiver tout.

_Je n'ai plus beaucoup de sceaux !__Il va falloir l'attirer sans qu'il ne détruise ceux déjà posés sur son passage._

Soudain, l'armure brumeuse fit un bond des plus puissant en préparant son épée à un coup frontal. La prêtresse eut à peine le temps de se concentrer de nouveau sur le combat qu'elle remarqua la lame du démon s'arrêter net à quelques centimètres de son visage. Irrimog grogna bruyamment : ses jambes étaient paralysées, prit par les sceaux qu'avait posés Reimu quelques instants plus tôt. Le démon chercha à s'extirper de ces pièges, mais rien n'y fait, ses pieds étaient comme enracinées au sol.

"Inutile d'essayer de t'en sortir, ces sceaux retiennent humains et entités démoniaques de ton genre. Maintenant, je te demanderais une chose…" Dit Reimu en matérialisant une orbe yin yang avant de la lancer sur l'abdomen fissuré d'Irrimog :

"... SORS DU CORPS DE MARISA MAINTENANT !"

L'armure vivante fut balayée par cette attaque. Cet orbe était largement plus puissant que la précédente. Elle explosa au niveau de la forêt où s'étaient déroulés les précédents affrontements. Cette détonation était du moins deux fois plus massive que la dernière, car le souffle se fit ressentir jusqu'à la prêtresse qui espérait en avoir fini avec son adversaire.

Cependant, aucune de ses espérances ne s'avérait être réels. En effet, Irrimog était largement endommagé, fissuré et à terre. Son contrôle du corps de Marisa ne semblait tenir qu'à un fil.

Reimu fut plus qu'abasourdie lorsqu'elle vit cela :

_I__mpossible !__Comment a-t-il pu survivre à mon attaque ?__Mais attends que fait il ?_

Irrimog jeta un regard sur le côté et vit quelque chose qui semblait attirer son attention. Il ricana pendant quelques secondes en matérialisant ce que la prêtresse pensait impossible de créer :

_Le mini Hakkero de Marisa !?__Mais comment a-t-il -Mais oui !__Au moment où Marisa avait visé son avion avec une Master Spark.__Il a donc enregistré la forme et l'utilisation dans sa mémoire ?__Mais que fait il ?_

Le démon brumeux commença à charger le tir de sa nouvelle arme vers la direction dans laquelle il avait regardé quelques secondes avant. Reimu regarda la cible et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il visait le village des humains situé quelques kilomètres plus loin, bien visible à l'œil nu.

_Vite !__Il faut riposter avant qu'il ne réduise le village et ses habitants en cendres !_

Reimu vola dans l'espoir d'intercepter le tir, mais arriva dans sa trajectoire au moment où l'arme fit feu. Instinctivement, elle utilisa de justesse une attaque qu'elle n'avait pas utilisée depuis un petit moment :

"Fantasy seal !"

Elle tira avec ses 6 orbes sur le laser imposant du master spark. Malgré cela, la puissance de ce mini hakkero semblait être le double du vrai, celui de Marisa. Les orbes se firent progressivement repousser par le rayon, malgré cela, la prêtresse refusait d'abandonner pour une simple raison :

Tant pis ! Je dois surpasser cette attaque coûte que coûte ! J'ai fait une promesse à Adrian, celle de devenir plus forte pour protéger Gensokyo coûte que coûte jusqu'à son retour ! Je ne le décevrais pas ! Son sacrifice ne sera pas vain !

Elle trouva finalement la force de repousser l'attaque du démon brumeux. Ce n'était pas de la force brute, il s'agissait d'une force venant de la détermination, car Reimu tenait plus que tout à revoir celui qu'elle aimait.

La master spark d'Irrimog fut repoussé dans une explosion encore plus massive que celle des deux dernières attaque de la prêtresse réunit. Cette dernière était essoufflée : elle avait utilisé beaucoup de ses pouvoirs pour arrêter le démon fou.

Bien maintenant il faut que je m'assure que Marisa aille bien. Se dit elle en s'approchant de la fumée de l'explosion.

Soudain, de la brume noire émergea de la fumée de l'explosion. Il s'agissait du même ennemi, tentant cette fois-ci de posséder le corps de Reimu. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la fumée entra dans tous les pores de sa peau. À ce moment-là, Reimu eut un mal de crâne insupportable : Irrimog était en train de la posséder.

Elle entendit plusieurs voix dans sa tête, répétant toutes le même mot : "Tuer". Parmis ces voix parasites, la prêtresse entendit une autre voix lui disant :

"_**Ton âme m'appartient à présent !**____**Tu vas à présent tuer pour Lucifer, Belzébuth et Satan !**____**Tu tueras tous ceux qui se dresseront sur ta route.**____**J'ai possédé ce soldat et lui a fait massacré tous ses compagnons de la base militaire.**____**J'ai possédé ensuite cet humain et ton amie, mais tous ces hôtes étaient bien faibles comparé à ta puissance dont je vais me servir !**_  
-J-JAMAIS !  
-_**AAAAh, je vois une personne chère à tes yeux que je vais m'empresser d'aller massacrer lorsqu'il retournera sur ce monde !**____**Ce sera fait de tes mains.**_  
-Non ! Pas ça ! Hors de question !  
-_**Inutile d'espérer son retour finalement, car il ne reviendra JAMAIS !**_  
-C'est faux !  
-Je n'ai pas faux là-dessus !"  
La prêtresse était sur le point d'être entièrement à la merci du démon brumeux, soudain, elle ressentit comme une main sur son dos la poussant très légèrement accompagné d'une troisième voix lui disant :

"bat ce foutu démon, tu m'en reparleras après !"

Cette voix lui était tout sauf inconnue, elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille :

Adrian ?

"En sachant cela, vas-tu à présent me servir ? Demanda Irrimog  
-Jamais ! Je sais que tu mens uniquement pour faciliter ta possession, mais ça ne marchera pas sur moi ! De plus, tu as commis une grave erreur en entrant dans mon corps.  
-_**Non !**____**Je sens mon pouvoir diminuer !**____**Comment est ce possible ?**_  
-Je suis une prêtresse, et ma spécialité, c'est l'extermination d'être malfaisant dans ton genre ! Que ce soit extérieurement, ou même intérieurement comme maintenant !  
-_**IMPOSSIIIBLE !**_" Hurla le démon une dernière fois avant d'être intégralement expulsé du corps de Reimu.

Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua la brume disparaître définitivement.

_Enfin !__C'est terminé Marisa est sauve.__Ce démon m'a néanmoins donnée du fil à retordre, maintenant, il faut retrouver Marisa._

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle retrouva Marisa légèrement blessée, mais capable de ramener la personne portée disparue jusqu'au village des humains. Reimu était sur le point de repartir à son sanctuaire, car le soleil s'était d'ores et déjà levé, mais son amie l'interpella :

"Au fait Reimu, j'ai entendue dire qu'il y avait un festival au village des humains aujourd'hui avec une sacré fête ce soir, tu comptes y venir ?  
La prêtresse souria avant de répondre :  
-Je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir.  
-Ah ? Bon, bah, comme tu veux alors !"

Après avoir quitté Marisa, Reimu repensa en regagnant son sanctuaire :

_Ce soir est très spécial, cela fait trois ans maintenant, trois ans que nous avons battus Katsu Amakusa, trois ans qu'Adrian a disparu, trois ans que j'attends désespérément son retour.__Seras-tu là ce soir, Adrian ?_


	24. Interlude Épilogue

Mes yeux étaient ouverts et je n'avais d'autres vêtements que mon pantalon qui était en grande partie en lambeaux. J'étais comme sortie d'un sommeil qui semblait éternel.

_Ça me rappelle des souvenirs tout ça, peut être une impression de déjà vu.__En même temps, j'ai été confronté à ce genre de situations, il y a fort longtemps.__Bien ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je suis sous terre, je dois rejoindre quelqu'un qui m'est cher là-haut.__Allez !__Il faut que je creuse vers la surface, je suis resté ici assez longtemps._

En remontant, je sentis mes forces me revenir comme si le simple fait de retrouver la terre ferme me donnait de l'endurance. La limite souterraine était à ma portée, je pouvais le ressentir. Soudain, je sentis l'air frais dans ma main droite ainsi que du vide

J_'y suis !__Enfin !__Est ce que tu m'attends toujours, de là-haut toi, prête à m'accueillir ?_

Je fermais les yeux afin de ne pas avoir de particules de terre dedans lorsque je sortirais ma tête. Le sol était plus dure que prévue, mais finalement, après quelques efforts, je sortis mon visage.

_Enfin !__L'air frais dans mes narines, cela fait un de ces plus grands bien.__Me revoilà, Gensokyo !_

Après avoir sorti l'intégralité de mon corps et m'être mis debout sur la terre, je rouvris les yeux, nous étions en pleine nuit, le vent soufflait l'air que je venais de ressentir. La première chose me venant à l'esprit était de la chercher. La fille qui m'était le plus cher au monde. À droite, je vis mon ancienne maison. Qui tenait remarquablement bien depuis ces probables 3 dernières années.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que sans prévenir, une personne m'enlaça dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, je ressentis des larmes sur mon épaule.

"Bon retour parmi nous !" Je reconnu immédiatement cette voix : il s'agissait de Reimu, m'attendant impatiemment apparemment.

"Tu as tenu ta promesse et j'ai tenu la mienne rien de plus, Reimu.  
-Mais tu m'as tellement manqué ! sanglota elle  
-Toi aussi, mon coeur ! Lui répondis-je en souriant. Mais maintenant nous voilà réunis. Je te promets de toujours rester à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive."

À ces mots, elle continua de sangloter, non de tristesse, mais de joie. Elle était heureuse de me retrouver, c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Pour calmer ses larmes, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, aussi longuement que le moment où nous étions sur le point d'être séparés. Ce fut la deuxième fois que je sentis qu'il s'agissait du meilleur moment de ma vie.

Après avoir retiré mes lèvres, je lui dis alors :

"Rentrons ensemble maintenant, tu dois avoir des tas d'histoires à me raconter ! Lui dis-je en souriant."

La prêtresse aquicesa rapidement et c'est ainsi nous partîmes vers le sanctuaire Hakurei.


End file.
